El diario de jack
by Kevin Cassiel935
Summary: Hola como estan espero esten mejor que bien esta es una historia 100% mia se me ocurrio ase un año pero apenas la recorde XD bueno esta historia se basara en un futuro pos apocaliptico donde ubo una guerra y como siempre va a ver zombies armas accion sexo ehem ehem digo mucha accion si accion XD espero les valla a gustar mucho bueno ¡adios!
1. El diario de jack (introduccion)

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN ESTA SERA LA INTRODUCCION DE QUE TRATARA BUENO CHAO**

 **Yo soy jack... espero algien encuentre este diario en algun momento...jaja aquien engaño...solo escribo por...miedo...**

 **Empezare a escribir lp qie suceda de hoy en adelante**

 **6 AM 15 de marzo del 2073**

 **Hoy estaba en mi habitasion como siempre xon mi vida aburrida y repetitiva mi madre y mi padre trabajan todo el dia**

 **mis hermanos tambien... antes de todo describire quien soy ...solo soy un chico de 13 años con miedo... sufro**

 **demasiado bulling en mi escuela no importa a que escuela este me asen bulling puea me falta un ojo y unoa dedos**

 **Tuve un accidente ase 2 años yo eataba con mi tia ella conducia muy rapido e iva hablando por telefono**

 **Tia:jajajaja se se lo que pasara si no obedesco**

 **Mi tia no se figaba por donde manejaba**

 **Jack:¡TIA CUIDADO!**

 **Mi tia no iso caso a ki advertwnsia por cpnsenrrarse en escuchar**

 **Jack:¡TIA,TIA PORFABOR CUIDADO!**

 **Mi tia volteo muy furiosa colteandome a ver**

 **Tia:dejame hab-**

 **La detubo el impacto del choque despues de eao no recuerdo nada**

 **Solo recuerdo que deaperre en un hospital muy mal herido...**

 **Bueno aqui dejare el diario por hoy querido diario ¿algun dia sere aceptado?**


	2. Episodio 1:la noticia

**HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 1 LLAMADO LA**

 **NOTICIA ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR MUCHO BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **6 AM 16 de marzo 2073**

 **Querido diario hou me e levantado pero al bajar vi a toma mi familia desayunando normalmente**

 **Baje y lo salude**

 **Jack:buenoa dias familia**

 **Pero no obtuve respuesta asi que desidi investigas que sucedia**

 **Me hacerque poco a poco a la mesa ...**

 **Padre:hola hijo buenos dias sientate te tenemos una gran noticia**

 **Jack:¿que pasa padre?**

 **Padre:podemos volver a juntarte los dedos eso,eso ¿no es genial?**

 **Rapidamente abrase a mi padre**

 **De repente abro los ojos de vuelta a mi triste realidad**

 **Querido diario hoy es 16 de marzo del 2073 son las 6:13 AM**

 **Baje a desayunar pero note que mi familia no eataba por ninguna parte asi que fui a tratar de**

 **Preparar algo pero al ir a la mesa habia un plato de comida y una carta que decia:**

 **HOLA HIJO PERDON POR NO DESPEDIRNOS HOY DE TI PERO ESTE VIAJE ES ESPECIAL**

 **REGRESAREMOS EN 2 SEMANAS POR CIERTO PARA QUE TE ENTRETEGAS TE EMOS COMPRADO**

 **UNA CONSOLA DE VIDEO JUEGOS Y UN CELULAR PARA QUE TE COMUNIQUES CON NOSOTROS**

 **ESOS REGALOS SE ENCUENTRAN DEBAJO DE TU CAMA BUENO ADIOS TE AMAMOS**

 **Termine de leer la carta asi que decidi desayunar despues del desayuno fui a mi cuarto a reviasar**

 **Vi debajo de mi cama y avian 2 cajas una muy pequeña y la otra un poco grande pero yo no podia**

 **Abrirlo solo...querido diario...¿algun dia sere util en algo? (Por cierto los dedos que le faltan son de**

 **La mano izquierda perdio el meñique y el ondular y los otros 3 dedos estan mal)**

 **6 PM**

 **Querido diario porfin e podido abrir e instalar la consola perono la puedo jugar tomo el control**

 **Y paresco idiota tratando te agarrarlo pero no puedo mejor ocupare el celular**

 **Wow ya tiene el numero de mis padres mi padre seguramente se lo puso,vamos a llamarles**

 **Beep beep beep**

 **Padre:¿hola?**

 **Jack:soy yo papa ¿acaso te quieres reir se mi? Yo desia cosas que no queria solo llame para ver como estaban...**

 **Padre:tranquilo nunca me e querido reir de ti ¿por que dices eso?**

 **Empese a cerrar la mandibula con una tremenda fuerza uo pensaba que se me ivan a romper los dientes**

 **Jack:a con que no sabes he no puedo agarrar el maldito contro de la consola solo lo compraste**

 **Para burlaste ¿no es verdad?**

 **Padre:tranquilo jack porfabor no lo hice con esa intension perdoname pero la junta esta por comensar**

 **¡ADIOS TE AMAMOS!**

 **Jack:¡TE ODIO!**

 ***cling* le cuelga ...**

 **jack:carajo como lea deseo la muerte en este momento jack prende la tv pero se quedo plasmado**

 **Al oir lo siguinente**

 **Se dice que abra una guerra muy pronto ea mejor tener mascaras de gas o mejor estar muu cerca de un**

 **bunquer pues sera una guerra atomica russia nos atacare muy pronto siganos viendo para**

 **Mas informasi-**

 **Apaga el televisor muy asistado**

 **Jack:n-no puede ser ¿voy a morir aqui?**

 **Querido diario no quiero morir...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 1 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES**

 **ESTA GUSTANDO O SI CREN QUE DEVO AGREGAR O CAMBIAR ALGO BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	3. episodio 2:el comienzo del horror

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 2 EL COMIENZO DEL HORROR ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **BUENO YO ME DESPIDO CHAO**

 **6 AM 17 de marzo del 2073**

 **querido diario hoy estan anunciando que dentro de 15 dias atacaran nuestro pais con bombas toximas y radioactivas dicen que**

 **devemos empesar a ir a los bunquer desde hoy pero yo no me puedo ir sin mis padres los tendre que esperar ...**

 **10 AM**

 **querido diario mis padres no han regresado creo que les llamare ahora volvere a escribir...**

 **no hay señar de celular y el telefono0 no funsiona creo que an cortado las lineas telefonicas**

 **¿que puedo hacer ahora?**

 **5 PM**

 **querido diario me e echo de comer como pude pero tube un accidente y me e quemado el braso con el aceite...**

 **querido diario ¿por que sere tan inutil...?**

 **12 AM**

 **querido diario mis padres an llegado y estan empacando todas mis cosas me quedare con tigo te llevare en mi mochila**

 **espera que fue eso *pum*(sonido de un disparo :v) ¿qu-que esta pasando?**

 **padre:todos abajo**

 **mis hermanos mi madre y yo nos tiramos al suelo yo rode y me meti debajo de mi cama**

 **sonaron demasiados disparos afuera ... querido diario no quiero morir no quiero morir...**

 **las personas de mi colonia se reunieron en mi casa pues es la mas grande y comoda de todas las demas**

 **tipo 1:devemos crear una resistencia y sovrevivir a esto tenemos que mantenernos unidos para salir de esta ciudad**

 **y llegar a algun bunquer**

 **despues de esas palabras todos empesaron a gritar y a pelear algo dentro de mi me esta diciendo que los asesine**

 **¿por que estoy riendo? querido diario que me esta pasando**

 **10 AM**

 **querido diario ayer despues de reir me desmaye y desperte totalmente solo en mi casa creo... creo que me an dejado aqui**

 **no querian una carga mas en su "resistensia" pero tengo mucho miedo**

 ***fuu* *fiuuu*pasan 4 aviones y sueltan un gas creo que esto empezo antes de lo esperado**

 **querido diario escribire mas en si es que sovrevivo a esto ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 2 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO COMO YA SABEN TENGO ACTIVA MI HISTORIA DE GORILLAZ ASI**

 **QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR CON MAS FRECUENSIA EL DIARIO DE JACK BUENO ME DESPIDO CHAO NENES XD**


	4. el diaro de jack episodio 3 siempre solo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 3:SIEMPRE SOLO PERDON SI ESTOS CAPITULOS SON M UY CORTOS PERO E ESTADO MUY OCUPADO CON ALGUNOS ASUNTOS TANTO LA ESCUELA,COMO MI HERMANA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOS!**

 **18 DE MARZO DEL 2073 5 PM**

 **querido diario e salido de esta me costo mucho pero pude alcansar a escondereme en las alcantarillas estoy solo**

 **por que tengo que ser tan inservivle necesito salir de aqui pero tengo miedo de que aya afuera ... querido diario tengo miedo...**

 **18 DE MARZO DEL 2073 10 PM**

 **querido diario e podido salir de las alcantarillas y e visto gente tirada en el suelo estan como quemadas tengo mucho miedo**

 **me encuentro caminando pero solo veo gente en el suelo necesito llegar al bunquer veo aviones pasando sobre mi**

 **creo que bombardearan pronto asi que tengo que salir de aqui y llegar a un bunquer lo mas rapido posible**

 **escucho ruidos ire aver que susede ahora vuelvo a esribir...**

 **querido diario e visto como asesinaban a una persona la estaban apuñalando sin piedad por dios que devia aser no pude**

 **hacer nada... por que tengo que ser tan inservible ... querido diario ya son las 12 PM dormire mañana escribire en ti ...**

 **19 DE MARZO DEL 2073 12 PM**

 **querido diario e encontrado un bunquer abandonado se ve muy bien tiene comida luz no esta oxidado no tiene moo**

 **en ese caso yo diria que esta en muy buen estado asi que aqui me refugiare espero no volvereme loco por la soledad tu me**

 **mantendras cuerdo ¿verdad?**

 **BUUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EN LO ESPECIAL YO SIENTO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN BUENO YO ME DESPIDO PUES TENGO QUE CUIDAR A MI HERMANA E IGUAL DEVO TOMAR MIS MEDICINAS HAY PUTA GRIPA XD XD CHAO NENES**


	5. El diario de jack:cap4:una compañera

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 4 ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR TRATARE DE SACAR CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS PERO**

 **POR EL MOMENTP NO PODRE ESTOY MUY OCUPADO BUENO ESTE TRATARD DE HACERLO LARGO JEJE BUENO CHAO**

 **19 DE MARZO DEL 2073 8 PM**

 **Querido diario estoy escuchando golpes fuera del buquer no es como si estubiera tocando seria mas bien golpeando con fuerza como**

 **Si algo lo estubiera cazando espera ... e escuchado el ultimo golpe pero fue diferente fue como si algo uviera caido en la puerta ¿ire a ver?**

 **No mejor no aqui estoy totalmente a salvo o eso creo yo... bueno querido diario ire a comer cuando coma escribire mas en ti**

 **19 DE MARZO DEL 2073 9 Pm**

 **querido diario zeus esta ladrando creo que quiere dar un paseo lo paseare mientras escribi en ti**

 **En este momento estoy caminando con zeus pero el no deja de ver para todos lados como si algo nos siguiera mmmm**

 **¿Abra algo que nos este siguiendo? (En esta parte narrare en pasado)**

 **De la nada salio un tipo con un tubo**

 **¿?:dame todo lo que tengas comida,armas TODO**

 **Jack:pe-pero no tengo nada**

 **¿?:aja no soy estupido esto no es un juego dame todo lo que tienes**

 **Zeus jalo con mucha fuerza lo tuve que soltar**

 **Zeus fue y mordio a ese tipo le dio una mordida en el codo el tipo solto el tubo**

 **Tome el tubo y le di un golpd con toda mi fuerza en el rostro...**

 **Jack:gracias zeus me salvaste buen perrito dice acarisiando su cabeza**

 **Zeus solo se sento a esperar la siguiente orden caminar o descansar**

 **Jack:vamos zeus ya es tarde**

 **19 DE MARZO DEL 2073 12 AM**

 **Querido diario tengo mucho sueño me ire a dormir mañana escribire mas en ti adios**

 **20 DE MARZO DEL 2073 10 AM**

 **Querido diario ire a buscar algun arma y si tengo que pelear tengo un tubo y a zeus (este ya me confundi es su amigo o su arma XD)**

 **Estoy saliendo del bunquer y veo a un tipo siguiendo a una chica parese ser de mi edad la salvare se que puedo (aqui narrare tipo historia)**

 **Jack vio que el tipo estaba apunto de atacar**

 **Jack fue lo mas rapido para salvar a esa linda chica**

 **Jack:¡CUIDADO!**

 **La chica voltea ve al tipo y comienza a correr**

 **El tipo la alcanza la tira y se pone ensima de ella**

 **Jack:¡MALDITO!**

 **El tipo voltea y desfunfa una pistola apuntandole**

 **Pero jack no se detenia**

 **Chica:¡PORFABOR DEJAME TE VA A MATAR!**

 **De repente ese tipo no se percato de zeus que le dio una mordida en el braso asiendo que tiere la pistola**

 **Llega jack y le da varios golpes con el tubo en la cara pecho brazos piernas**

 **Jack:aver si asi te dejas de meter con mujeres**

 **Jack:hola mucho gusto soy jack ¿te gustaria viajar con migo? Dice mientras extiende su brazo para ayudarla a levantar**

 **Alice:me llamo alice muchas gracias y si quiero viajar con tigo**

 **20 DE MARZO DEL 2073 5 PM**

 **querido diario la estoy guiando a mi bunquer ¿sera buena idea? ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LEZ YA GUSTADO SEGUN MI EXPERIENSIA NI ES LARGO NI ES CORTO JEJE BUENO CHAO ALRATO SUBIRE OTRO**


	6. El diario de jack cap 5:desesperasion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJARE EL EPISODIO 5 PERDON POR NO ESCRIBIR**

 **MUY SEGUIDO PERO E ESTADO MUY OCUPADO PUFF PUES YA QUE DIAFRUTEN A POR CIERTO**

 **CREARE MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE NARRANDO LAS HISTORIAS PARA AHORRARME ESCRIBIR XD ASI QUE LUEGO LES**

 **DIRE COMO SE LLAMA CHAO NENES**

 **20 DE MARZO DEL 2073 6 PM**

 **Querido diario emos llegado a mi bunquer ella eata sorprendida pues ella nunca penso que uviera un bunquer escondido en la ciudad bueno pues ahora explorare el bunquer pues solo e visto lo prinsipal que es la sala y donde estan los recursos no e visto si hay un cuarto de armas lo cual seria genial pues solo tengo um tubo y la pistola de aquel hombre solo tenia 3 cargadores no seran sufisientes necesito mas armas... investigare**

 **Jack iva caminando juanto a zeus y a alice ambos tenian linternas vieron una puerta en perfecto estado**

 **Alice:mira jack,tal ves ayi esten las armas ¿vamos a ver?**

 **Jack:claro tenemos que investigar el bunquer para saber donde esta cada cosa**

 **Alice abrio lentamente la puerta pues no sabia si avia algo adentro predieron las lamparas y vieron que definitivamente ayi estaba su salvasion avia armas de fuergo y armas mele avia escopetas,pistolas,revolver's,pistolas magnum en fin avia muchas armas y muchoa cargadores paresia un bunquer de guerra pues avia muchas armas**

 **Jack:¡GENIAL! ahora podremos defendernos**

 **Alice:claro ahora no tengo nada de miedo,pues tu me protegeras despues de eso abraso a jack con fuerza**

 **Jack:si,yo te protegere,pase lo que pase,nunca te dejare sola...**

 **De repente a jack le llegaron mil recuerdos de todo lo que paso con su cuando salian a pasear,cuando ivan a comer,sus peleas,sus partes malas,sus partes buenas**

 **jack pensaba:¿mi familia seguira viva?**

 **Alice:¿estas bien? Te pusiste palido ¿necesitas dormir ya? Ya son las 8 PM**

 **Jack:primero hay que comer no podemos irnosma dormir cpn el estomago basio y si, definitivamente estoy muy bien**

 **Despues de eso jack cargo a alice y la llevo ala sala mientras jugaban y coqueteaban**

 **Pasaron 10 dias muy aburridos sin nada que hacer**

 **30 de maezo del 2073 10 AM**

 **Jack:mierda ya casi no hay comida temdremos que ir a buscarla solo nos sobra comida para unos**

 **15 dias mas ¿vienes alice?**

 **Alice:claro que zeus cuide el bunquer**

 **Jack:mejor vamos mañana estoy muy cansado**

 **Alice:esta bien**

 **Jack estubo todo el dia planeando donde encontrar comida el estaba muy mal...**

 **querido diario la comida se esta acabando ¿que pedo hacer? Tengo miedo ...**

 **ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO BUENO YO ME DESPIDO CHAO NENES ;)**


	7. El diario de jack cap 6:¿nuevo hogar?

**HOLA COMO ESTAN EEPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 6 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN**

 **SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO BUENOMYO ME DESPIDO CHAO NENES**

 **30 DE MARZO DEL 2073 10 PM**

 **querido diario ire a buscar comida mientras alice duerme llevare 2 pistolas magnum y una revolver y una linterna y oviamente varioa cargadores**

 **Tengo una mochila muy grande para meter la comida sera un trabajo muy pesado pero bueno**

 **E visto un centro comersial muy cerca de aqui ire a investigar**

 **Jack camina lentamente por el miedo que el tenia al llegar a la entrada abrionla puerta lentamente**

 **Jack entro y fue rapidamente a la seccion de comida enlatada**

 **Jack:comida porfabor ¿donde hay comida? El estaba muy nervioso**

 **De repente jack ve muchas latas de comida frijoles,sopa etc**

 **Jack:¡PERFECTO! con esto sera sufisiente**

 **Jack empaco mucha comida pero al irse vio algo que le llamo la atencion**

 **Jack:mmmm que es esto dice "Malboro" a ya se son cigarrillos tomare varias cajas**

 **Jack tomo 5 cajetillas de cigarrillos y unos 6 encendedores**

 **Jack:mmmm a que sabran ... jack puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendio**

 **Jack:*cof* *cof* *cof* empeso a toser mucho**

 **Jack:creo que me acostumbrare**

 **Jack llega al bunquer a las 12:30 AM**

 **Alice:¿¡DONDE ESTABAS GRANDISIMO TONTO!? ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA PENSE QUE ME AVIAS ABANDONADO ...**

 **Jack la abrasa y dice**

 **Jack:tranquila,nunca te dejaria sola... siempre podras contar con migo**

 **Alice:¿fumas?**

 **Jack:mmmmmm no apenas hoy empeze**

 **Alice:ti-tienes cigarrillos dice mientras lame sus labios**

 **Jack:emmm si tome 5 cajas de malboro**

 **Alice:dame uno porfabor**

 **Jack:cual es tu edad...**

 **Alice:14 años...**

 **Jack: ja no hay problea yo tengo la misma edad fumemos juntos**

 **Alice:¡esta bien!**

 **Jack saca un cigarrillo y lo prende pero sigio tosiendo mucho**

 **Alice:mañana ya estaras acostustumbrado jeje**

 **Jack:vale**

 **31 DE MARZO DEL 2073 10 AM**

 **Jack despierta pero se percata de que tiene algo pesado ensima de el**

 **Jack:hola zeu-**

 **Se detiene al ver que no es zeus si no que es alice**

 **Jack:sera mejor no despertarla la abrasa y vuelve a dormir**

 **31 DE MARZO DEL 2073 13:00 PM**

 **jack despierta pero alice ya no estaba**

 **Jack se levanta y se percata de que durmio sin pantalones durmio en ropa interior**

 **Jack:por dios que pena espero que ella no aya dado cuenta**

 **Jack se dirije asia la sala prinsipal y ve a alice sentada**

 **Jack:hola**

 **Alice:hola ¿dormiste bien?**

 **Jack:si jeje dormi muy bien gracias ¿y tu?**

 **Alice:si dormi muy bien jeje dice mientras se levanta**

 **Jack:¿que pasa al-**

 **Alice lo interumpe dandole un beso**

 **Jack:¿que fue eso? Dice mientras se pone muy rojo**

 **Alice:eso solo fue mi primer beso**

 **Jack:jeje y tambien el mio vallamos a buscar comida llevemos todo**

 **Jack vio un auto y pensaba tratar de moverlo**

 **Jack le da marcha**

 **Ruun ruuun (soy un asco en esto XD)**

 **Si aqui nos iremos**

 **Jack u alice meten todas las cosas al auto**

 **Mientras viajaban vieron otro bunquer mas escondido segun jack mas seguro**

 **Jack:mejor hay que ver ese bunquer**

 **Jack y alice bajan del auto y van a investigar el bunquer pero algo se aproximaba ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY LOS DEJARE CON ALGP DE SUAPENSO XD XD BUENO**

 **YO ME DESPIDO CHAO NENES**


	8. El diario de jack cap 7:la perdida

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BOEN PERDON POR NO AVER ESCRITO EN TANTO TIEMPO PERO**

 **TUBE UN ACCIDENTE PUES ME ATROPELLARON AHORA ESTOYE WCRIBIENDO EN MI CASA CON UNA SOLA**

 **MANOMLO CUAL ES MOLESTO PERO NAA NO IMPORTA XD BUENO ADIOS NENES ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **31 DE MARZO 5 PM**

 **Jack alice y zeus bajaron del auto pero escucharon como si una persona corriera asia ellos**

 **Jack apunto con las 2 magnum y comenzo a disparar asia esa direccion por miedo**

 **¿?:alto porfabor no quiero morir porfabor**

 **Pero jack dio un ultimo disparo**

 **¿?:¡NOOOO! ¡HERMANA!**

 **Jack:o no**

 **Jack fue lo mas rapido posible asia esa direccion y vio a una niña de unos 8 años abrasando a una bebe ...**

 **Jack:no... esto...no puede ser dijo mientras se inco y se ponia sus manos en su rostro llorando**

 **Jack:soy un imbesil,imbesil ¡IMBESIL! deapues de eso comenzo a golpear el auelo con mucha furia**

 **Alice:espera tranquilo no fue tu cilpa tenias miedo...**

 **¿?:¡AAAAAA! Hermana porque tu y no yo...**

 **Jack se hacerco mientras le apuntaba a la niña**

 **Jack:es mejor esto a vivir con el dolor de ver morir a tu hermana**

 **¿?:no porfabor esp-**

 **Jack la detubo ...**

 **Pum pum pum ...**

 **Alice:¿¡QUE ISISTE!?**

 **jack se hacerca y abrasa a la niña...**

 **¿?:pense que me dispararias**

 **Jack:no claro que no**

 **Jack disparo asia zeus...**

 **¿?:pero por que a tu perrito**

 **Jack:para sentirme igual que tu...**

 **Zeus agonisaba ...**

 **Y alice le dio el siparo final...**

 **Jack:¿como te llamas hermosa?**

 **Patty:me llamo patty**

 **Jack:patty ven con nosotros biaja junto a nosotros estaras segura**

 **Patty:si**

 **Despues de eso jack le da un beso en la frente disculpandose**

 **Jack:ustedes exploren el bonquer yo are guardia afuera**

 **Alice ni siquiera vio a jack solo tomo de la mano a patty y la llevo al bunquer**

 **Jack comenzo a golpear el auto con mucha fuerza causandose un esguinse de terser grado en su mano**

 **Y la otra no la podia mover...**

 **Jack:demonios dijo kientras observava su mano izquiera sin 3 dedos ...**

 **Jack:mierda ...**

 **De repemte a jack lo toman por la espalda**

 **¿?:da-dame to-todo lo que tenfas ahora**

 **Jack reapondio dandole un cabezaso y tomando al joven del cuello y extrangulamdolo mientras lloraba**

 **Jack:perdoname pero aqui solo sobreviven los mas fuertes**

 **El chico luchaba por su vida**

 **De repente salen patty y alice**

 **Alice:basta**

 **Pero el chico ya no se movia mas ...**

 **Alice:patty emtra al auto tengo que hablar con jack**

 **Patty:si mami despues de eao emtro al auto**

 **Alice:¿¡QUE TE PASA!?**

 **Jack:aqui solo sobrevivimos los mas fuertes el planeaba asesinarme *cof* *cof***

 **Alice:y ahora te enfermas**

 **Jack:adios ... *cof* *cof* *cof***

 **Jack cae**

 **Alice lo voltea para vwr que tiene**

 **Alice se percato de que jack tenia una apuñalada muy profuna que le desrroso varios organos**

 **Alice:deapierta porfabor ¿quiwn nos protegera ahora?**

 **Jack:porfabor entoerrenme alado de mi hogar es ... mi ...ultima ... voluntad ...**

 **Dijo mientras dejaba de reapirar y de moverse**

 **Alice:perdoname esto fue mi culpa...**

 **Alice lo metio al auto y se dirijia a la casa de jack...**

 **De repente jack despierta en un lugar muy obscuro pero sentia que algo lo arrastraba por el suelo**

 **Jack:¿en donde estoy?**

 **¿?:estas en el infierno chico ...**

 **ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO AQUI LES DEJO CON ALGO DE SUSPENSO JEJE BUENO YO ME VOY A ESCRIBIR**

 **UN EPISODIO DE GORILLAZ XD XD BUENO CHAO NENES**


	9. el diario de jack cap 8:la sorpresa

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 8 ES LA SEGUNDA VES QUE LO ESCRIBO XD Y POR LO QUE VI ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO CHAO**

 **FECHA DESCONOSIDA HORA DESCONODIDA...**

 **Jack:en donde estoy?**

 **¿?:estas en el infierno chico...**

 **jack:¿pero por que? si e sido bueno...**

 **¿?:matar a un animal que no tenia la culpa de tus errores asesinar a un bebe asesinar a una persona que no te iva a haser daño el solo tenia miedo jajajaj ¿eso no es malo para ti?**

 **Jack:porfabor dejame ir are lo que sea solo dejame ir tengo que protegerlas**

 **¿?:mmmmm esta bien pero tendras que darme diversion pues e estado muy aburrido te ayudare con tu cuerpo que esta echo un asco**

 **jack:esta bi-**

 **el demonio le arranco el ojo y el braso y le abrio el estomago**

 **jack:aaaaa ¿por que? AAAAAAAAA**

 **¿?:tengo que darte nuevos organos nuevos ojos y un nuevo braso**

 **jack:si esta bien agalo rapido**

 **el demonio le dio nuevos organos nuevos ojos y un nuevo braso**

 **¿?:tendre que meterte un demonio pues tu cuerpo es muy fragil y debil te dare el demonio que tu creaste ...**

 **jack:esta bien solo apurese antes de que me entierren**

 **¿?:esta bien no te alteres jeje**

 **jack:¡ESTO DUELE AAAA DEMONIOS AAAAAA!**

 **¿?:todo esta listo adios**

 **de repente jack se despierta y se percata de que esta en el bunquer**

 **jack:les dije que me fueran a enterrar bueno ya que**

 **jack fue a donde estaba alice durmiendo**

 **jack:alice despierta estoy vivo y mejor que antes**

 **alice despierta y al ver a jack da un grito muy fuerte**

 **jack:¡AAAA MIS OIDOS!**

 **alice:pe-pero tu es-estabas muerto**

 **jack:lo se pero ise todo lo posible por volver con tigo...**

 **alice:explicame lo que paso veo que tienes tus 2 ojos y una nueva mano ...**

 **jack le explico la situasion a alice**

 **alice:mmmmm esta bien eso creo pero aun estoy impactada sobre la situasion**

 **jack:si lo se pero yo te amo mu-**

 **de repente jack se desmaya**

 **¿?:hola soy el demonio que esta dentro de ti solo vengo a explicarte algunas cosas**

 **mi nombre es histeria tu me creaste pues tu furia,tu miedo,tu remordimiento crearon alg ollamado histeria**

 **yo te otorgare avilidades como multiplicar varias veses tu fuerza,velosidad,resistensia etc**

 **pero lo are cuando tu me lo pídas o eso se supone pues no me agradas y no te obedesere solo lo are cuando yo quiera**

 **si estas en peligro me activare automaticamente y tienes que haces que suba de "nivel" por asi decirlo bueno y si me quieres**

 **decir algo pedir ayuda solo pon tu mente en blanco y piensa lo que me quieras decir y yo lo escuchare bueno adios idiota**

 **jack despierta**

 **alice:¿estas bien?**

 **jack:si eso creo jej bueno pues te queria decir que te amo mas que a mi vida y are lo que sea por protegerte e ti y a**

 **nuestra hija despues de eso jack le da un beso**

 **jack;perdon pero tenia que hcerlo per-**

 **alice lo detiene dandole un beso**

 **alice:yo tambien te amo vamos a dormir**

 **jack:si...**

 **de repente se escuchan ruidos afuera**

 **histeria:hay peligro toma ese tubo y salgamos**

 **jack:vale**

 **jack tomo el tubo y salio**

 **histeria te dare una pequeña muestra de mi poder**

 **jack:vale**

 **jack empeso a notar cambios su musculatura cresio aumentando mucho su fuerza,aumento su rapides resistensia sus uñas comenzaron a creser sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo carmezy**

 **¿?:este bunque ahora es mio**

 **jack:estas idiota esto es mio dice jackapuntandole con el tubo**

 **¿?:eres un idiota dice mientras saca una pistola**

 **jack dio un paso atras y trago saliva**

 **histeria:no temas no te podra hacer daño deja que yo controle el cuerpo**

 **jack:vale**

 **histeria tomo control del cuerpo de jack**

 **jack/histeria:que bueno es estar de vuelta**

 **¿?:vete antes de que te aga daño**

 **jack/histeria:no me das miedo**

 **comienza a correr rapidamente asia el tipo al llegar con le tipo le dio un golpe con el tubo destrosando su rostro**

 **pero histeria no satisfecha comenzo a golpearlo sin piedad en el torax destrosandole todos los huesos y organos de un golpe y para terminar**

 **lo partio por la mitad con sus prpopias manos dandose un baño de sangre**

 **Jack regreso al bunquer**

 **alice:¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? ¿¡POR QUE TIENES TANTA SANGRE!?**

 **jack:tranquila estoy bien ire a darme un baño rapido**

 **alice:me bañare con tigo**

 **jack:esta bien amor vamos...**

 **ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO PUES ME GUSTARIA**

 **TENER ENCUENTA SI LO ESTOY ASIENDO MAL O NO BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOS!**


	10. El diario de jack:el re-encuentro

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 9 JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ME ESTOY ESFORSANDO MUCHO EN ESTE FIC PUES ME GUSTA COMO SE VE TODO EN MI CABEZA Y PUEA AHORA SERA SOLO UN MOMENTO DE RECUERDOS Y TRISTESA PUFF ESPERO LES GUATE Y HAY UNA SORPRESITA AL FINAL CHICOS JEJEJEJE ADIOS**

 **1 DE ABRIL DEL 2073**

 **Jack y alice deapertaron y se dirijieron a donde estaba durmiendo patty ivan a ver si ella se encontraba bien**

 **Pero ella segui dormida ...**

 **Alice:dejemos que duerma un rato mas,nosotros vallamos por provosiones**

 **Jack:mmmmmm y si alguien entra**

 **Alice:tranquilo active una cerradura especial solo con esta llave se podra abrir**

 **No se puede forsar ni romper es de hierro puro**

 **Jack:,mmm esta bien vamos llevare mi confiablre tubo y mis pistolas**

 **Alice:vale yo llevare la escopeta**

 **Se prepararon tomaron armas munisiones lamparas etc**

 **Jack:vamonos**

 **Alice:sip vamonos**

 **Alice y jack salen de el bunquer**

 **Alice cierra la puerta**

 **Jack:mmmmmmmm,¿ esto sera seguro?**

 **Alice:claro que si**

 **Jack:bueno**

 **Jack y alice caminaron durante 15 minutos y encontraron una tienda**

 **Jack:alice entra tu a revisar yo are guardia afuera**

 **Alice:claro**

 **Alice entra y jack saca un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar**

 **Jack:mmmm ahora me acoatumbre naaaa eato me gusta tal ves a la proxima tambien tome botellas de alcohol**

 **Alice:¡JAAAACK! ¡AYUDAAAA!**

 **Histeria:no te preocupes no es nada solo a caido a un agujero**

 **Jack:vale gracias**

 **Histeria:vale me podras ocupar en 20 minutos adios dormire mas**

 **Jack:esta bien**

 **Jack entra con au cigarrillo en la boca**

 **Jack:toma mi mano**

 **Alice:tengo miedo**

 **Alice estaba agarrada de una varilla**

 **Jack:porfabor confia en mi**

 **Alice:es-esta bien...**

 **Alice le da la mano y jack la jala con toda su fuerza para sacarla de ayi**

 **Alice lo abrasa**

 **Alice:gracias muchas gracias,te amo mucho despues de esas palabras lo besa**

 **(Por cierto no paso nada malo en la ducha degenerados :v)**

 **Jack:vale dejame paso por algunas cosas**

 **Alice:esta bien y dame un cigarrillo no creas que no lo e olfateado (parese perro XD)**

 **Jack:toma mi amor le da un cigarrillo**

 **Alice:gracias**

 **Jack va rapidamente por sus botellas tomo 8 botellas de alcohol unos cuantps refrescos botana y dulces para patty**

 **Jack:listo amor vamonos**

 **Alice:esta bien**

 **Jack mientras caminaba vio a una persona agonisando**

 **Jack pensaba:demonios,temdre que ayudarle**

 **Jack:alice vamos a ayudarle**

 **Alice:si**

 **Jack y alice fueron rapidamente mientras exploraban sus alrededores de que no aiga alguien cerca**

 **Jack se pone de rodillas**

 **Jack¿esta bien le puedo ayudar en algo?**

 **¿?:*cof* *cof* *cof* me atacaron carajo estoy muy herido asta aqui llege puff que asco me da pense sorevivir aolo y sola mente no pude me ubieea quedaso con ese grupo**

 **Jack:mmmm como se llamavan los lideres**

 **¿?:emmm cris y emmm su esposa emilia...**

 **Jack:¿¡EN DONDE ESTAN EN DONDE!? dijo mientras tomaba por loa hombros a ese sujeto**

 **¿?:¡HEY! Tranquilo viejo elloa estan en un bunquer en medio de la ciudad segun los reportes faltan**

 **3 horas para el ataque nuclear bayanse a cubrir de una ves**

 **Jack:vale vamonos**

 **¿?:no dejame aqui aqui quiero morir jeje adios chicos**

 **Jack:no te dejare aqui**

 **¿?:mmmmm el sujeto tomo la pistola de jack y se dio un disparo en la cabeza**

 **Jack:¡MIERDA! Dice mientras golpea el suelo**

 **Alice:tranquilo amor**

 **Jack:como que tranquilo el me pudo ver guiado a mi familia...la que me ...abandono ...**

 **(Inicio flash back)**

 **Jack:papi papi vamos a jugar**

 **Cris:no,no puedo hijo tenfo que irme a trabajar mira ve a jugar con tua jugetes**

 **Jack bajo la mirada y fue asia su madre**

 **Jack:¿quieres ju-**

 **Emilia:no puedo vete a tu cuerto porfabor ya me voy**

 **Jack bajo la mirada y se propuso a ir a su cuarto...**

 **(Fin flash back)**

 **Jack:ahorq que me doy cuenta elloa nunca estuvieron con migo**

 **Alice:tranquilo volvamos con patty antes de el ataque**

 **Jack:esta bien ...**

 **Jack y alice volvian al bunquer**

 **Histeria:oye casi me activas si tienes sufisiente odio o enojo aobre una persona crearas una histeria**

 **Artifisial la cual no podras controlar y lo mas probable es que mates a tus amigos ten mas cuidado idiota**

 **Jack:eata bien duerme mas porfabor**

 **Histeria:tu no me sas ordenes ya estoy a mi150% callate y dejame en paz**

 **Jack:vale**

 **Jack empezo a recordar todo lo que paso con su familia**

 **Alice:¡JACK! ¿¡QUE ES ESO?!**

 **Jack y alice vieron una multitud de gente dirijiendose asia a ellos**

 **Histeria:esto sera divertido jeje matemoslos a todoa**

 **Jack:espera que tal si son mi familia**

 **Histeria:mierda esta bien ya**

 **Jack:HOLA EMMM ESTE ¡CRIIIIIS,EMILIAAA!**

 **El que estaba mas cercanp respondio**

 **Cris:¿¡QUE QUIERES IDIOTA YO SOY CRIS!?**

 **Jack:¡PAPA SOY YO! ¡JACK!**

 **Cris:mi hijo murio muere farsante**

 **Jack recibe mutiples disparos en el estomago**

 **Histeria:te lo dije te curare y despues de eso matemos a todoa esos desgrasiados**

 **Jack:esta bien ¡LOS ODIOO!**

 **histeria curo a jack rapiamente y jack se puso en pie gritando**

 **Jack:¡ALICE VETE AL BUNQUER YO TE ALCANSARE DEAPUES TENGO QUE ACABAR CON**

 **ESTOS MAL NACIDOA TE AMO! ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO MALDITOS!**

 **ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL EPISODIO LO EMPESE A LAS 1:00 AM Y LO TERMINE A LAS 1:16 AM XD**

 **ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y LA SORPRESA ERA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE ...**

 **NADA XD SE MAMARON SIN REGALO XD XD NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO**

 **PUES ESO MOTIVARA A SEGUIR CON ESTE MAGNIFICO FIC. BUENO ADIOS CHICOS**

 **(CANSION RECOMENDADA PARA ESCUCHAR CON ESTE CAPITULO "Rammstein stirb nicht vor mir"**


	11. el diario de jack cap 10:la pelea

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 10 ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHA ESTA SERIE PUES ME ESTOY ESFORSANDO MUCHO EN HASERLA Y RECUERDEN QUE FALTAVAN 3 HORAS PARA EL ATAQUE NUCLEAR AHORA SOLO LE QUEDAN 2:30 HORAS JEJEJEJE ¿CRESN QUE ACANARA A TIEMPO? BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **1 DE ABRIL DEL 2072 5:30 PM (EL ATAQUE SERA A LAS 8 PM)**

 **Cris:disparen**

 **Histeria:dejame tomar el control tu no podras**

 **Jack:esta bien solo deja que yo me emcarge de mis padres ¿vale?**

 **Histeria:esta bien solo deja que me divierta**

 **Jack:esta bien ...**

 **Histeria tomo control aobre el cuerpo de jack**

 **Jack/Histeria:ahora les dare un pase directo al infierno jajajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Cris:jajajaja que estypido eres ahora muere**

 **Jack:Histeria:me dan pena ...**

 **Abrieron fuego pero jack/histeria estaba esquivando todas las balasmuy pocas lo atravesaban pero se curaban casi**

 **Al instante al llegar a donde estaban ellos los golpeaba tan fuerte que de un golpe morian por la fuerza del golpe**

 **Cris:eres un moantruo**

 **Histeria solamente lo empujo deapues de eso siguio asesinando a ese grupo golpeandolos atravesandolos con su mano**

 **Al acabar con todos**

 **Histeria:te dejo tu cuerpo ahora asesina a tus padres ...**

 **Cris:n-no me agas daño matala a ella porfabor matala a ella**

 **Jack:que conarde eres jajajajjaa ahora veras**

 **Jack tomo a ceis rompiendolo todos los dedos 1 por 1 deapues le saco los ojos y para el final le arranco las**

 **extremidades del cuerpo**

 **Emilia miraba aterrada a jack**

 **Jack:mami... te acuerdas cuando naci... dijiste que nunca dejarias que me isieran daño ...y trataste de asesinarme**

 **Dijo miemrras corrian las lagrimas por au rostro ...**

 **Emilia:e-encerio eres jack ... pero tu ojo.. tu mano...**

 **Jack:yo avia muerto...pero un demonio me ayudo a salir de ayi y me sio nuevas partes...**

 **Histeria:apresurate solo te quedan 7 minutoa antes de que tu cuerpo explote**

 **Jack:vale...**

 **Emilia:perdoname hijo**

 **Jack:ahora simplememte moriras...**

 **Emilia:no,porfabor...no quiero morir dijo mientras lloraba**

 **Jack:no quieres morir pero no te importaba acabar con la vida de los demas de inosemtes...**

 **Emilia:perdo-**

 **Jack la interumpio dandole una patada en su rostro disfigurandole el rosrro y asesinandola al inatante...**

 **Jack:ja estupidos**

 **Histeria:resurate a llegar al bunquer si es que no quierea morir ya son las 7:25 PM corre**

 **Jack:demonios cuanto tie po nos aonra**

 **Histeria aolo podras utilisarme 4 minutos mas apresurate**

 **Jack comenzo a correr el corria demasiado rapido**

 **Jack llego al bunuqer y entro**

 **Jack:¡ALICEE,PATTY!**

 **Alice salio con paty rapidamente y lo abrasaron**

 **Jack:esperen ahora no hay tiempo cerremos todo y vamos a la parte mas baja del bunuqer esto esta por empesar**

 **Ya metieron todo lo que avia en el auto ¿verdad?**

 **Alice;si solo vamos a cerrar todo y ya**

 **Alice y jack empesaron a cerrar todo**

 **Al terminar...**

 **Jack:vamo os a la parte mas baja llevare las botellas cigarros comida y dulces**

 **Alice:vale yo te ayudo (pinches visiosos XD)**

 **Se fueron a la parte mas baja del bunquer y escuxharon a lps abiones pasar alarmas sonaban ...**

 ***fiuuuun* *fiuuuun***

 **Jack:todos abajo**

 ***¡PUUUUUM!**

 **un gran estruenso aono y todl se comenzo a mover...**

 **BUENO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO EL EPISODIO MAÑANA SUBIRE MAS ESPERONLES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE**

 **FIC BUENO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS!**


	12. el diario de jack cap 11:nuevos enemigos

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 11 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO**

 **BUENO YO ME DESPIDO CHAOOO**

 **1 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 8:30 PM**

 **Jack:creo que ya a acabado**

 **alice:vamos afuera**

 **jack:no,no olvides que es un ataque quimico radieactivo como se llame si salimos sera nuestro fin**

 **histeria:faltan 3 horas para que puedan salir del bunquer pero por si acaso salgan asta mañana a las 12 PM**

 **jack:gracias...**

 **alice:que hacemos**

 **jack:pues vamos a cenar jack se acerca al oido de alice y dice**

 **jack:y cuando patty se duerma podemos tomarnos unas copitas jeje**

 **alice:vale**

 **patty:emmm ¿que pasa aqui? o.0**

 **jack:nada vamos a cenar**

 **jack saco algunas latas de comida arroz,sopa,frigoles etc**

 **cenaron y patty se quedo dormida**

 **jack:aprobechemos la oportunidad (pinches alcoholicos XD XD)**

 **jack destapo 2 cervesas una para cada uno**

 **jack:salud**

 **estubieron tomando durante m** **cho rato al cabo de 2 horas se quedaron dormidos...**

 **2 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 14:00 PM**

 **jack y alice despertaron con dolor de cabeza**

 **jack:aaayyy creo que bebimos mucho ayer**

 **alice:puff creo que si espera ¿y patty?**

 **jack:¡PATTY DONDE ESTAS !**

 **patty:¡EN EL BAÑO! (¡ESTOY CAGANDO XD!)**

 **jack:puff ya me avia asustado ...**

 **alice:ya vamos para afuera**

 **histeria:ya pueden salir solo te dire que estan rodiados por nuevos enemigos**

 **jack:vale esta bien pero ¿tienen armas?**

 **histeria:no...pues no son muy humanos que digamos..**

 **jack:emmm a que te refieres...**

 **histeria:pues...la radiasion a afectado a muchos humanos y animales solo pocos animales y humanos sobrevivieron bueno de esta zona en la ciudad hay muchos humanos con mentes enfermas bueno ya puedes utilisarme cuando gustes por lo tanto dormire mas**

 **jack:gracias por la informasion**

 **alice:jack vamos**

 **jack:Espera tomemos armas no es seguro**

 **alice:¿que? ¿por que?**

 **jack:estamos rodeados por algo que no es humano...**

 **alice:mmmm vale tomare mi escopeta**

 **jack:yo mis pistolas**

 **alice y jack tomaron sus armas munisiones y salieron**

 **alice:¿qu-que es esto? dice miestras se echa para atras**

 **jack:te lo dije ya no son humanos...**

 **avian personas de un color gris con sangre en todo su cuerpo solo gruñian paresian zomiez :v**

 **alice:tengo miedo dijo mientras abrasaba a jack**

 **jack:despejemos la zona**

 **alice:pero tengo miedo ...**

 **jack:entonces entra a el bunquer y yo lo are**

 **alice:e-esta bien**

 **alice entro al bunquer**

 **jack comenzo a dispararles en la cabeza pues el avia visto ese tipo de peliculas**

 **jack cada ves se sentia mas ... feliz de asesinarlos**

 **histeria:espera**

 **jack dejo de disparar**

 **jack:¿que pasa?**

 **histeria:entra al bunquer se hacerca algo muy grande solo podras cuando yo este a "nivel" 2**

 **jack:y cuanto falta para eso**

 **histeria:creeme falta mucho ahora entra**

 **de repente se escuhca un grito muy fuere y aterrador**

 **histeria:¡ENTRA YA IDIOTA!**

 **jack entro rapidamente al bunquer**

 **histeria:espera solo esta pasando para ayi no te a visto**

 **jack:vale**

 **histeria:solo no agan ruido por que tiene un oido muy bueno**

 **alice:que pa-**

 **jack la detubo tapandole la boca con su mano susurrando**

 **jack:no agas ruido hay algo muy grande afuera...**

 **solo es escucharon pasos de algo muy grande y pesado**

 **despues de 5 minutos que ya no se escuchaba nada jack decidio hablarle a histeria para ver si ya podian salir**

 **jack:histeria ya es seguro salir**

 **histeria:si ya es seguro y no me llames histeria**

 **jack:pues como te llamas**

 **histeria:me llamo histeria pero no me gusta ponme un nombre**

 **jack:emmm ehem no se ...**

 **histeria:pues piensa en algo idiota**

 **jack:vale**

 **jack salio del bunquer para despejar al 100% la zona**

 **jack salio y disparo a todos esos zombies paresian iguales a los de las peliculas**

 **jack pensaba:mmm abra zombies perro,gatos,lobos,peses... mmmm**

 **histeria:si los hay y creeme que ahora son faciles de exterminar pero poco a poco iran mutando y asiendose mas fuertes y resistentes**

 **jack:,mmmm pues devere cuidarme la espalda**

 **histeria:deja a esas 2 solo te traeran problemas retrasos y todo eso**

 **jack:no si volvi fue par aprotege-**

 **histeria:¡MENTIRA! solo reviviste por interes propio por tener miedo de morir cobarde**

 **jack:...**

 **histeria:y ahora te quedas callado,solo asme caso solo te retrasaran en tu viaje**

 **jack:¿cual viaje?**

 **histeria:no pensabas quedarte aqui toda tu vida ¿o si?**

 **jack:burno mientras duerman me llevare la comida armas y munisiones solo les dejare algo de comida armas y munisiones...**

 **histeria:vale creeme que te ira mejor sin ellas 2**

 **jack:esta bien...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 11 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN EL EPISODIO PUES NECESITO AYUDA PARA EL NOMBRE DE**

 **HISTERIA XD COMENTEN COMO QUIEREN QUE SE LLAME BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOOS!**


	13. Capitulo 12:el comienzo de un nuevo viaj

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A LAS 2:40 AM PUFF NO ME PUEDO DORMIR ASI QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIR UN POCO BUENO ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO Y ENTIENDAN TODO PUES TENDRE MUCHAS FALLAS DE ORTPGRAFIA NO ME E ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR EN MI TABLER Y APARTE NO PUEDO VER BIEN POR EL CANSANSIO XD BUENO ME DESPIDO ADIOS NENES**

 **3 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 6 AM**

 **Jack estaba dispuesto a dejarlas solas con comida de sobra pero el se llevaria la mayoria de las armas**

 **Hiateria:ya vamonos sobreviviran 2 meses con eso hora de partir jack dejo una nota que decia lo siguiente...**

La noche abre su regazo  
El niño se siente solo  
Es frío e inmóvil  
Lloro suavemente en el tiempo  
No sé cuál es su nombre  
Pero yo sé que usted existe  
Sé que en algún momento  
alguien me ama

Él viene a mí cada noche  
No hay palabras que decir  
Con las manos alrededor de mi cuello  
Cierro los ojos y pasan

Yo no sé quién es  
En mis sueños que no existe  
Su pasión es un beso  
Y no puedo resistir  
Voy a esperar  
¡No te mueras antes que yo  
Voy a esperar  
¡No te mueras antes que yo

No sé quién eres  
Sé que existen  
No te mueras  
A veces el amor parece tan lejos  
Voy a esperar  
Tu amor no puedo despedir  
Voy a esperar

Todas las casas están en la nieve  
Y en la luz de las velas de Windows  
Allí se encuentran en pares  
Y yo  
Estoy esperando por ti

Voy a esperar  
¡No te mueras antes que yo  
Voy a esperar  
¡No te mueras antes que yo

No sé quién eres  
Sé que existen  
No te mueras  
A veces el amor parece tan lejos  
Voy a esperar  
Tu amor no puedo despedir

¡No te mueras antes que yo

 **Jack:adios...**

 **Jack subio al auto y se fue ...**

 **Jack estaba muy triste pero histeria tenia razon**

 ***Flash back***

 **alice:¿qu-que es esto? dice miestras se echa para atras**

 **jack:te lo dije ya no son humanos...**

 **avian personas de un color gris con sangre en todo su cuerpo solo gruñian paresian zomiez :v**

 **alice:tengo miedo dijo mientras abrasaba a jack**

 **jack:despejemos la zona**

 **alice:pero tengo miedo ...**

 ***fin del flasg back***

 **Jack:histeria tiene razon pude ver muerto no avia nadie que me cubriera la espalda...**

 **Histeria:te lo dije estamos mejor,solos ¿no cres?**

 **Jack:si estamos mucho mejor solos...**

 **Histeria:busca un nuevo hogar no se si te lo e dicho pero puedo salir de tu cuerpo y tomar mi forma fisica**

 **Jack:pues adelante aslo te quiero ver**

 **Histeria:pe-pero no te burles tu me creaste asi que ... solo no te burles...**

 **Jack:no me reire lo juro**

 **Histeria:si lo haces te matare ...**

 **Jack:jeje bueno**

 **Histeria:pero primero para el auto**

 **Jack frena el auto en un lugar despegado**

 **Jack:list-**

 **De repente del pecho de jack sale una silueta formando a una chica muy hermosa de pelo carmezy al igual que sus ojos media mas o menos 1.70 era de piel clara y vestia de color negro**

 **Jack:...**

 **Histeria:sabia que no te iva a gustar mejor vuelvo a mi lugar**

 **Jack:¡NO! ehem digo espera no es que no me guste de echo...me encanta permanese asi un rato mas**

 **Histeria:vale comos tengo hambre dice mientras frota su estomago**

 **Jack:si pero primerp busquemos un lugar seguro ¿vale?**

 **Histeria:esta bien... pero que sea rapido dice mientras golpea levemente el hombro de jack**

 **Jack:claro lo que sea por mi princesa jeje dice mientras le enceña una sonrisa inosente y calida**

 **Histeria se sonrojo**

 **Histeia:eee ehem solo avansa idiota ya vamonos dice mientras voltea la mirada asia otro lado...**

 **Jack:jeje vale**

 **Al cabo de 10 minutos jack encontro un lugar para comer bajaron del auto y comenzaron a comer y a platicar**

 **Jack le lansaba muchas sonrisas algunas muy timidas,algunas muy inosentes,alfunas muy...amorosas**

 **Jack:bueno ya acabamos de comer vamonos**

 **Histeria:emmmm bueno largemonos de este lugar**

 **Jack:jeje claro**

 **Histeria pensaba:o por dios el no me agrada es mas lo odio pero... que es esto que siento por el**

 **Me siento rara ahora me sonrojo cada ves que lo veo ¿que me esta pasando?...**

 **BUENO ASTA QUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE E CREADO UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK SOBRE ESTE FIC SUBIRE DIBUJOS DE COMO SON LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO LUSEN LOS ZOMBIES Y TODO ESO LE LLAME "EL DIARIO DE JACK FANFIC" PERO SIN MAYUSCULAS XD BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOS!**


	14. el diario de jonathan cap 13:beast mode

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 13:BEAST MODE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BUENO ME DESPIDO**

 **CHAO NENES XD**

 **3 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 6 PM**

 **jack y histeria dejaron el auto en el lugar donde descansarian ese dia y se fueron a pie a buscar cosas "importantes" (alcohol y cigarrillos)**

 **histeria y jack encontraron un super comersial y entraton para tomar comida,alcohol,cigarillos y pilas**

 **jack tomo rapido las cosas las metio a una mochila y se dispuso a irse pero antes tenia que ir al baño**

 **jack:este histeria ven**

 **histeria se acerco**

 **histeria:¿que pasa?**

 **jack:tengo que ir al baño acompañame tu as guardia**

 **jack e histeria salieron de el super comersial y jack vio una esquina perfecta para poder hacer sus necesidades**

 **jack:este histeria ¿te podrias voltear?**

 **histeria:¿por que?**

 **jack:no creo que quieras ver mi ******

 **histeria:no se que es eso (muy inosente la niña)**

 **jack:puff esta bien as lo que quieras**

 **jack se bajo el cierre del pantalon y comenzo a hacer sus necesidades**

 **jack no se percato de que histeria se acercaba para ver que estaba haciendo**

 **histeria:humm toma el **** de jack y dice**

 **histeria;que es esto**

 **jack:¡AAAAAAAA! deja ayi esto es mio son mis partes PRIVADAS ¿entiendes? nadie lo puede agarrar asi por que si es como si yo isiera esto**

 **jack aprieta un pecho de histeria**

 **histeria:pa-para ¿qu-que es esto que siento? dice mientras se pone muy roja**

 **jack pensaba:demonios que esta pasando encerio ella no sabe lo que es el **** hummm**

 **histeria:¿por que te detienes? sigue se siente muy bien**

 **jack le explico tooodo lo que significaba eso**

 **histeria:ooo comprendo esque en el infierno nunca vi algo como eso**

 **jack:comprendo bueno sigamos nuestro viaje de regreso a nuestro hogar temporal a y por cierto no te quiero ocupar mucho yo me las**

 **arreglare solo ¿ok?**

 **histeria:mmmmmm bueno**

 **al cabo de 1 hora de bagar sin rumbo un grupo que se asia llamar insomnia**

 **lider:yo soy el lider de este pequeño pero poderoso grupo**

 **jack:que quieres de nosotros**

 **lider:danos tu mochila y tu y tu novia se podran ir**

 **jack:y si me niego**

 **lider:pues moriran**

 **histeria:yo no puedo morir con esas pequeñeses**

 **lider:jajaja estas loca**

 **histeria:ahora veran**

 **jack la toma le braso y dice**

 **jack:te dije que hoy no te ocuparia dejame a mi**

 **histeria:vale**

 **jack:fue corriendo asia ellos y ellos comenzaron a disparar fallando todos los tiros**

 **lider:alto el fuego**

 **jack:¿que pasa?**

 **lider:si cres ser el mejor pelea con migo y mi colider ¿que opinas?**

 **jack:jajaj pan comido**

 **crearon un circulo de personas para que nadie escapara**

 **lider:nunca dije que sin armar dice sacando una navaja**

 **jack:jajaj me das pena tienes tanto miedo que pelearan 2 contra 1 y tambien tienen navajas que cobardes**

 **lider:esta bien sin navajas solo tu mi colider y yo**

 **jack:esto esta mejor empezemos**

 **el lider se avalansa estupidamente asia jack**

 **el lider al estar cerca de jack le trato de dar un golpe en el rostro fallando pues jack lo esquivo y rapidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en**

 **el rostro el colider lo tomo de los brasos y lo sometio para que no pudiera moverse**

 **lider:ahora si veras con quien te metiste**

 **el lider comenzo a golpear fuertemente a jack en el estomago rostro**

 **jack pensaba:demonios por que,por que soy tan inservible agg ¿qu-que es esto? ¡AAAAA! los quiero matar,matar,matar,MATAR,¡MATAR!**

 **jack dejo de moverse**

 **lider:jajajaja y murio**

 **el colider lo solto**

 **jack:jeje esto aun no acaba amigos mios jajajajajajajajaja**

 **jack comenzo a reir como un psicopata y tenia una sonrisa que daba miedo el tan solo mirarlo**

 **el lider y el colider dieron un paso atras aselerando su respirasion**

 **jack:vengan vamos a divertirnos un poco mas decia entre carcajadas**

 **lider:ahora veras vamos**

 **el lider y el colider se avalansaron a jack pero jack era mucho mas rapido**

 **jack:jaja que aburridoo decia mientras le asia burla**

 **lider:¡ESTOY ARTO! tomo su navaja y se la clabo en el estomago a jack**

 **jack:¿cres que eso me ara daño que idiota,idooota jajaja**

 **el lider comenzaba a tener miedo**

 **jack:y ahora es mi turno ¿ok?**

 **el lider comenzo a tamblar al igual que el colider**

 **jack se avalso rapidamente asia ellos deribandolos de un golpe ensegida prosigio a romperles el cuello**

 **su equipo comenzo a dispararle a jack fallando cada tiro**

 **jack empeso a asesinarlos a todos mientras reia histeria se quedo impresionada al ver eso**

 **jack al terminar de asesinar a todo es equipo comenzo a reir como un psicopata**

 **jack:jajajaja ja..ja...ja**

 **jack se desmaya por toda la sangre que perdio**

 **histeria devo curarlo rapidamente histeria volvio al cuerpo de jack curando los huesos rotos organos dañados por la apuñalada**

 **y por algunas balas que le dieron jack se estaba recuperando pero no despertaba**

 **histeria:despierta porfabor... despierta...al prinsipio te odiava te deseaba la muerte pero en muy poco tiempo empeze a sentir cosas**

 **por ti me sentia rara al estar a tu lado ...porfabor no me dejes ...quiero estar con tigo por la eternidad jack ¡DESPIERTA!**

 **despues de esas palabras comenzo a llorar**

 **histeria:jack... creo que te e empesado a amar...y ahora que por fin conosco este sentimiento ¿te tienes que ir?**

 **¡TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO TE ODIO! grita señalando al cielo**

 **histeria:jack porfabor despierta ... vuelve a mi lado porfabor te lo ordeno idiota e ordeno que despiertes dice mientras llora descontroladamente**

 **de repente jack comiensa a toser despertando**

 **jack:aaaaaaa ¿que paso?**

 **histeria:creo que activaste el modo histeria artifi-**

 **jack:beast mode**

 **histeria:¿que es eso?**

 **jack:es cuando pierdo el control de mi mismo dejo de ser humano por ese rato y todo a mi alrededor es mi enemigo y tengo la necesidad de**

 **matar a todo lo que se me pase enfrente**

 **histeria:ok creo que tu puedes sin mi pero...**

 **jack:¿que pasa?**

 **histeria:no me vuelvas a dejar solo idiota te ...yo te...**

 **jack:¿si?**

 **histeria:olvidalo ...**

 **jack:esta bien creo que ya estoy mejor vamonos**

 **histeria vale me quedare aqui adentro durmiendo gaste mucha energia al curarte**

 **jack:esta bien descansa**

 **histeria:adios**

 **de repente comenzo a llover una lluvia tan deprimente**

 **jack caminaba abajo de esa lluvia recordando a su familia**

 **jack:siempre estare solo es mejor estar solo que con gente que me va a traisionar cuando pueda**

 **flash back**

 **¿?:recuerda siempre podras contar con migo todo lo mio es tullo**

 **jack:si si si te quiero mucho**

 **¿?:y yo a ti sabes que si alguien te hace daño solo deveras decirme y yo lo exterminare te amo**

 **jack:muchas gracias...tio**

 **fin del flash back**

 **jack:tengo que ir a la casa de mi tio el devera estra ayi aun recuerdo sus enseñansas,sus consejos,su apoyo creo que el fue mi verdadero**

 **padre todo este tiempo creo que el deve de estra en su casa esta muy legos pero se que puedo lleg-**

 **un golpe muy fuerte detiene sus pensamientos**

 **jack voltea y ve a un zombi normal**

 **jack desfundo su pistola que estaba en la mochila y le disparo pero el sonido del disparo alerto a una oleada de zombies**

 **jack:demonios y no puedo correr devere de ir coriendo mientras les disparo**

 **jack corria mientras les diparaba a los que mas cerca estaban pero caian zombies de los techos salian de las casas,tiendas de todos lados**

 **jack:ayi esta veo el auto**

 **jack corrio con todo lo que tenia subio al auto lo ancendio y fue aplastando a todos los zombies**

 **jack:estubo cerca devo ir ahora a buscar a mi tio ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY LES DARE UNOS CONSEJOS PARA QUE DISFRUTEN MAS LOS EPISODIO MIENTRAS LEAN ESCUCHEN ESTAS CANSIONES:**

 **DUBSTEP TERROR DOME**

 **SAVAGE GENETICS-SILLENT HILL**

 **AVIVAL PASTORAL**

 **DROVE AMARO -DREEEP**

 **CON ESO DISFRUTARAN MUCHO MAS LOS EPISODIOS BUENO ME DESPIDO PUES CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO LARGO XD CHAO**


	15. el diario de jack cap 14:la gran bestia

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 14 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BUENO ME DESPIDO CHAO NENES**

 **3 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 10 PM**

 **histeria:aaaa aburrimiento ¿puedo salir?**

 **jack:claro**

 **jack paro el auto y de el salio histeria y se coloco en el asiento del copiloto**

 **histeria:mmmmmmm oye ¿que hacemos? ya me aburri quiero diversion**

 **jack:espera a que llegemos a un buen lugar para comer y descansar**

 **histeria:ayi es seguro dice señalando una farmasia (doctor simi XD)**

 **jack:mmmmm esta bien asi aprobecho y tomo medicinas por si acaso**

 **histeria:claro solo apurate**

 **jack se dirije a la farmasia al llegar a la puerta apaga el auto y se da cuanta de que ya no hay gasolina**

 **jack:demonios devere buscar gasolina o llevarme todo en una mochila o un carrito de compras humm**

 **histeria:luego vemos eso solo vamos a comer ya**

 **jack pensaba:creo que ella tambien necesita alimento puff ya que**

 **jack:vamos para adentro a comer**

 **jack saco algunos alimentos y se metio a la farmasia junto a histeria (por cierto ayudenme con el nombre porfa)**

 **jack e histeria comian tranquilamente mientras platicaban de cualquier tonteria que se les ocurria pero de repente ...**

 **grrr grrrr ¡GRRR! y de repente un grito que no era humano se escucho ...**

 **jack:¡DEMONIOS! ¿¡que es eso!?**

 **histeria:ahora puedes derrotarlo con tu beast mode**

 **jack:no,no,no las cosas no funsionan asi primero tengo que perder el control de mi mismo y despues se activa demonios histeria**

 **vamos a intentarlo**

 **histeria:no nos queda otra opsion pues nos va a seguir y antes de que salgamos te asesinara puff**

 **jack:salgamos a pelear**

 **histeria:si**

 **histeria se mete al cuerpo de jack y se activa**

 **jack:histeria ¡VAMOS!**

 **histeria:¡si!**

 **jack/histeria salio de la farmasia para acabar con esa cosa pero jack se asusto de solo ver esa cosa**

 **era enorme media aproximadamente 5 metros de altura y de largo 4-6 metros era como un lobo gigante pero este lobo**

 **tenia mucha sangre en el pelage tenia sus ojos rojos y estaba algo gordo cada pisada asia que el suelo retumbara por la**

 **fuerza que tiene en sus patas**

 **hister:no te intimides se que podemos**

 **jack:demonios por que ahora oye histeria**

 **histeria:¿si?**

 **jack:¿es posible juntar el beast mode con el modo histeria?**

 **histeria:si somos compatibles**

 **jack:pues preparate para ver morir a esa cosa jajajajaja**

 **jack comenzo a gritas mientras se agarraba la cabeza**

 **la bestia se percato de jack y se puso en posision de ataque**

 **jack gritaba muy fuerte alertando a los zombies de repente de jack comenzo a emergir una aura de color roja con negro**

 **histeria:ge-genial as juntado el modo histeria,el beast mode y el modo histeria artificial eso es genial y unico**

 **jack:¿jaja listo para la pelea perrito?**

 **el lobo comenzo a gruñir y solo veia a jack**

 **jack:pues comenzemos ...**

 **mientras tanto en el infierno**

 **¿?:sabia que este chico me daria mucha diversion puede que sea devil fisicamente pero tiene algo que no muchos poseen**

 **espiritu un gran espiritu por proteger a los que quiere y por logras lo que se propone el seguramente sera el ganado de este juego**

 **de regreso con jack**

 **jack comenzo a correr asia el lobo el lobo comenzoa correr asia jack asiendose cada ves mas pequeño asta hacerse de la estatura**

 **de un lobo normal jack y el lobo al estar cara a cara dejaron de correr jack sonreia y reia mucho el lobo solo lo miraba a los ojos**

 **jack:¿que pasa perrito? ¿no ivamos a pelar?**

 **de rpente el lobo se avalansa a jack mordiendole el braso izquierdo**

 **jack:eso no duele**

 **despues de esas palabras lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo**

 **el lobo choco contra una casa rompíendo la pared y de repente los zombir comiensan a golpearlo**

 **jack corrio rapidamente y asesino a todos los zombies**

 **jack:puede que en este momento no tenga cordura ni control de mi mismo pero esto deve ser una pelea justa**

 **el lobo se levanta y comienza a tomar forma humana al pareser era mujer**

 **¿?:perdoname ... solo quiero sobrevivir ... pero ahora veo que soy muy devil asesiname**

 **jack:jajajajjajajajajajajajajajaja *cof* *cof* *cof***

 **histeria:o no esto es malo el desgaste de tu cuerpo fue de un 300% y tu cuerpo como maximo soporta un 150%**

 **jack:oye tu**

 **¿?:perdoname asesiname de una ves**

 **jakc:vendras con migo yo te protegere y tu me protegeras a mi se que este mundo es cruel...se que te pondra de rodillas pues nadie golpea tan fuerte como la vida pero si tu me proteges yo te protegere si en algun momento te quieres ir lo aceptare y te dejare ir pero prometeme una cosa...que siempre estaras a mi lado...que no me dejaras solo...porfabor ayudame a sobrevivir**

 **de repente jack comienza a llorar**

 **esa chica lobo lo abrasa**

 **¿?:tranquilo tu me as perdonado la vida asi que yo te pagara dando mi vida por ti viajare con tigo y te ayudare en lo que quieras pero yo**

 **te pido una condision ...emmm...nunca e dado un beso pues me tenian miedo por mi avilidad ...¿me besaras siempre que quiera?**

 **jack:claro pero ahora tengo...que...dormir**

 **de repente jack se desmaya y despierta dentro de su mente**

 **isiste un gran esfuerzo si descansas aqui con migo recuperaras tus energias mas rapido**

 **jack:muchas gracias**

 **histeria:emmmantes de que duermas ...¿que es besar?**

 **jack:pues es cuando juntas tu boca con la boca de alguien mas demostrandose el cariño que se tienen y tambien sirve para demostrar**

 **lo tanto que se aman el uno al otro despues de esas palabras jack me sonrie gentilmente a histeria**

 **histeria:emmm esto es raro pero...¿te puedo pedir algo?**

 **jack:claro y despues de eso bostesa**

 **histeria:emmmm ¿me podrias...besar?**

 **jack:mmm esta bien ...**

 **jack se hacerca a histeria tomandola por la sintura**

 **jack:¿lista?**

 **histeria:si lista**

 **jack le da un beso a histeria histeria lo unico que hacia era abrasar con fuerza a jack mientras este la besaba**

 **jack se separa de histeria**

 **jack:y...¿te gusto?**

 **histeria:me gusto mucho te lo agradesco ahora descansemos**

 **jack:claro**

 **(a es verdad en donde se encuentra jack es en una casa pero el solo puede estar en una habitacion)**

 **jack se recuesta en el suelo**

 **histeria:dormamos juntos en la cama**

 **jack:vale**

 **jack se levanta y se acuesta en la cama histeria se acuesta alado de el y abrasa a jack**

 **jack:emmm descansa**

 **histeria:igual ...**

 **jack de repente despierta y se da cuenta de que esta en la farmasia acostado en el suelo y la chica lobo lo estaba abrasando**

 **jack se levanta lentamente por su dolor y para no despertar a la chica**

 **jack va a buscar algun medicamento para el dolor (el magico parasetamol ok no)**

 **jack se tomo algunas pastillas y fue a despertar a la chica**

 **jack:emm oye despierta cariño dice mientras la mueve**

 **¿?:emm hola buenos dias**

 **jack:¿como te llamas?**

 **liliana:emmm liliana ¿y tu?**

 **jack:me llamo jack bueno ya vamonos tenemos que ir a un lugar**

 **liliana:claro estoy a tus ordenes are todo lo que me pidas y ya sabes mi condision**

 **jack:claro jeje**

 **jack y liliana salieron de la farmasia y comenzaron a sacar sal cosas y a ponerlas en mochilas al tener todas las cosas liliana se conviertio**

 **en lobo y pusieron todas las cosas en su espalda (pinche jack abusivo cargalas tu XD)**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY CREO QUE... ES ALGO LARGO JEJE BUENO YO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO ES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO**

 **EL EPISODIO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOS!**


	16. Personajes

**JACK**

 **EDAD:14 AÑOS**

 **ESTATURA:1.75 M**

 **COMIDA FAVORITA:HAMBURGUESAS**

 **PERSONALIDAD:ES UN CHICO AMABLE EL DARIA LOMQIE SEA POR PROTEGER A LOS SULLOS**

 **Y POR CUMPLIR SUS OBJETIVOS**

 **OJOS:COLOR MARRON**

 **COLOR DE PELO:DORADO**

 **COLOR FABORITO:NEGRO**

 **COLOR DE PIEL:CLARA**

 **LILIANA**

 **EDAD:17 AÑOS**

 **ESTATURA:1.64**

 **COMIDA FAVORITA:PASTA**

 **PERSONALIDAD:ES EXTROVERTIDA LUCHA Y HACE TODO POR PROTEGER A SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

 **Y HACE LO QUE SEA PARA LOGRAR SUS OBJETIVOS**

 **OJOS:ROJOS CARMEZY**

 **COLOR DE PELO:ROJO CARMEZY**

 **COLOR FAVORITO:NEGRO Y ROJO CARMEZY**

 **COLOR DE PIEL:CLARA**

 **HISTERIA**

 **EDAD:DESCONOSIDA (TIENE APARIENSIA DE UNA CHICA DE 16 AÑOS**

 **ESTATURA:1.69 M**

 **COMIDA FAVORIRA:TODO**

 **PERSONALIDAD:AL INICIO SIEMPRE ES MUY CERRADA NO DEJA QUE CUALQUIERA LE HABLE**

 **PERO AL CONOSERLA ELLA SE ASE MUY AMABLE Y COMO ELLA NO SABE MUCHO SOBRE LA TIERRA**

 **ES MUY CURIOSA POR LO CUAL TE PREGUNTARA 1,000 COSAS**

 **OJOS:COLOR ROJO Y NEGRO**

 **COLOR DE PELO:BLANCO**

 **COLOR FAVORITO:NEGRO,ROJO CARMEZY Y MORADO**

 **COLOR DE PIEL:CLARA**

 **Y ESO ES TODA LA INFORMASION SOBRE LOS 3 PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ESPERO ASI SEPAN**

 **MAS SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES RECUERDEN QUE E CREADO UNA PAGINA Y UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK**

 **LLAMADO "el diario de jack fanfic" AYI SUBIRE IMAGENES DE LOS PERSONAJES BUENO YO ME DESPIDO**

 **¡ADIOOOS!**


	17. El diario de jack cap 15:entrenamiento

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 15 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BUENK YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOS!**

 **4 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 00:00 AM**

 **Jack:oye lili descansemos aqui tengo mucho sueño**

 **Lili poco a poco se fue asiedo un lobo mas pequeño asta que se convirtio en un lobo normal para despues convertirse en humana**

 **Liliana:esta bien**

 **Jack y liliana se metieron a una casa aue avia cerca**

 **Jack:puff algo es algo**

 **Pusieron muebles y escombros en la entrada para que no entrara ninguna visita inesperada**

 **Jack:ya dormamos**

 **Liliana:si ...amo dijo entre susurros**

 **Jack:¿que?**

 **Liliana:no nada jeje descansemos**

 **Jack:vale**

 **Jack se tumbo en el suelo y liliana se acomodo en el pecho de jack abrasandolo**

 **Jack:descansa y despues le da un beso en la frente**

 **Liliana:igual usted**

 **Despues de un rato ambos quedaron profunamente dormidos...**

 **4 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 10 AM**

 **jack desperto pero se percato de que liliana no estaba con el**

 **Jack:¡LILIANA DONDE ESTAS!**

 **de repente suena como una lata rodo jack se puso en posision de ataque**

 **Jack:quien esta ayi**

 **Liliana:soy yo jeje perdon por asustarlo**

 **Jack:si no te preocupes**

 **Histeria:es hora de entrenar cosas grandes y peligrosas se hacercan**

 **Jack:esta bien**

 **Jack:lili ¿podrias traer leña para hacer una fogata y calentar la comida?**

 **Liliana:pero seria un largo viaje**

 **Jack:porfanor confio en ti**

 **Liliana:hum esta bien me voy ire lo mas rapido posible**

 **Liliana se convirtio en lobo y se fue corriendo**

 **Jack:empezemos**

 **Jack salio de la casa y dejo que histeria saliera**

 **Jack:¿que devo hacer?**

 **Histeria:deves aprender a usar el beast mode y tambien la histeria artificial**

 **Jack:ya te dije que el beast mode solo lo puedl utili-**

 **Histeria le da un golpe mandandolo a volar 6 metros**

 **Jack:aggg aaaa ¡GUAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA SEAS GRRR AAAAA!**

 **Histeria:eso enojate mas y mas y pelea con migo**

 **Jack:se hacerca algo...se...hacerca ¡GUAAAAA!**

 **Histeria:listo ahora tienes el beast mode y la histeria artificial juntos eres mas fuerte que yo asi que deverias ganarme**

 **Jack se encorbo sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo carmezy sus uñas cresieron y s temperatura bajo mucho ycomenso a sacar bapor por la boca**

 **Jack:¡GUAAAAA! Grito mientras miraba al cielo**

 **Histeria:jack controlate o esto no funsionara**

 **Jack luchaba por ganar el control**

 **Jack:ya...casi**

 **Histeria:¡RECUERDA POR QUIEN LUCHAS! ¡RECUERDA A TU FAMILIA!**

 **Jack:ufff argggg ya estoy bien pelemos**

 **Jack se puso en posision de pelea**

 **Histeria:vamos aya**

 **Jack:estoes divertido mira comienza a sacar el bapor de su boca**

 **Histeria:¡TOMATE ESTO ENCERIO IDIOTA!**

 **Dice mientras corre para atacar a jack**

 **Histeria le da un golpe pero jack lo detubo mientras sonreia snseguida le da u golpe en el rostrp aturdiendola y enseguida otro en el estomago y para terminar le da una patada**

 **Que la mando a volar 10 metros**

 **Jack:¿ eso es todo? Dice mientras sonrie**

 **Histeria:no aun no ¡GUAAAAA GRRRRR AAAAAAA! Comienza a gritas mientras se agarra la cabesa**

 **Histeria comenzo a emanar un aura roja muy grande**

 **Histeria:este es mi 100% es imposible que me derrotes**

 **Jack:entonces yo tambien ire con mi 100%**

 **Histeria:¿q-que? Cuanto poder utilisaste**

 **Jack:mmmm el 50% y ahora va a salir todo**

 **Hiateria pensaba:demonios esto es mas que un entrenamiento ahora es una pelea seria tengo que ganar**

 **Jack:¡GRRRRRR GUAAAAA ÁAAAAAAAA SE...QUE ...PUEDO...CONTROLARTEEEE AAAAAAAAA! jack comenzo a sacar un aura roja mayor a la de histeria**

 **Jack:¿lista para ver mis ataqjes especiales?**

 **Histeria:¿y tu listo para los mios?**

 **Jack:empezemos**

 **Jack golpeo el suelo y una luz morada e dirijio rapidamente a histeria**

 **Histeria lo esquivo pero jack ya estaba enfrente de ella golpeandola rapidamente le dio 8 golpes extremadamente fuertes y para terminar la tomo de los hombros**

 **Y le dio un cabesaso creando una explosion y histeria callo al suelo muy mal herida**

 **Jack:MIERDA ME E PASADO HISTERIA ¡HISTERIA!**

 **Histeria:eres grande tu podras lograr mucho jeje solo necesito descansar *cof* *cof* *cof***

 **Jack:perdoname perdoname ¡PERDONAME PORFABOR! El aura de jack comenzo a creser brutalmente y comenzo a llorar**

 **jack la comenzo a abrasar y a llorar inconsolablemente**

 **Jack:perdoname perdoname**

 **Histeria:esta bien antes de irme a dormir devo decirte algo yo ...te ...quiero mucho jack**

 **Despues de eso histeria le dio un beso a jack**

 **Jack:histeria...yo tambien despies de eso le sonrio**

 **Histeria:jeje bueno adios me ire a dormir no podre hablar con tigo durante 15 horas y no podras ocuparme dentro de 20 horas**

 **Jack:esta bien descansa ...te quiero mucho ...adios**

 **Histeria se metio al cuerpo de jack**

 **Jack no podia dejar de llorar y el beast mode ni la histeria artificial se desactivavan**

 **Jack:demonios ¡AAAAAAA GRRRRR!**

 **Jack comenzo a golpear brutalmente el suelo**

 **Jack:calma**

 **Jack comenso a respirar tranauilamente su aira se redujo pero aunrenia mucho poder que gastas**

 **Jack:demonios ya que ...**

 **Jack golpeo el suelo con mucha fuersa pero de lepente del suelo salian luses moradas que paresian quemarian mucho daño salieron en fila recta**

 **Y ern de 6 metros de altura**

 **El aura de jack desaparesio sus uñas volvieron a su tamaño original sus ojos se tornaron de su color natural**

 **Jack:con eso bastara *cof* *cof* *cof* *cof *cof* creo...que...esto es todo... ¿no?**

 **De repente jack se desmaya siendo un platillo facil para los zombies de repente llega liliana**

 **Liliana:¿Jack? ¡JACK!**

 **Liliana tiro la leña tomo a jack y lo metio a la casa pues ya estaba oscuro afuera y los zombies se acercan pero de repente**

 **¿?:GRRR GUAAAAAA ¡JAJAJAJAJA DEVEN MORIR JAJAJA MORIRAN!**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO EL EPISODIO CREO QUE FUE ALGO LARGO PERO EN LO ESPECIAL A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO**

 **RECUERDEN QUE TENGO UNA PAGINA Y UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK LLAMADO "el diario de jack fanfic" ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOS!**


	18. El diario de jack cap 16:la pelea

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 16 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

 **DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PARA QUE ME DIGAN SI BOY BIEN O TENGO QUE CAMBIAR ALGO ESPERO LES GISTE MUCHO**

 **YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **4 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 20:00 PM**

 **Liliana:primero deveras asesinarme**

 **¿?:jajaja no hay problema**

 **Jack estaba despertando**

 **Liliana:no soy facil de venser y no lograras dañar a mi amo**

 **Jack se comienza a levantar lentamente**

 **Jack con la mirada abajo toma el hombro de liliana**

 **Jack:lili dejame esto a mi le dare su leccion**

 **Liliana:seguro que-**

 **Jack:solo observa**

 **Jack:se encorbo y comenzo a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza**

 **Liliana:jack ¿estas bien?**

 **Jack:¡NO TE ACERQUES ES...PELIGROSO!**

 **Jack:¡GUAAAAA!**

 **Jack sin poder controlar aun al 100% el beast mode junto a la histeria artificial pierde el control**

 **(Aver me disculpo por el lenguaje pero yo lo quiero poner asi perdonen el lenguaje que sigue sin mas sigan leyendo)**

 **Jack:¡VEN A MI PERRA! Dijo mientras sacaba bapor de su boca y au aira se expandia mas y maa asta llegar**

 **A su 100% de poder**

 **¿?:jaja eres admirable chico pero tu demonio no lograra dañarme**

 **Jack:¿quien dijo que lo estoy ocupando? Jajajajaja**

 **¿?:¿q-que? ¿No estas ocupando a tu demonio?**

 **Jack:no jajaja eatenes mi poder si ocupo a histeria todo seria tan facil**

 **El oponente comenzo a perder el control cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba pues este estaba aumentando su poder al maximo**

 **Jack igual comenzo a sacar podee de la nada**

 **¿?:ahora estoy a mi 100% ven aqui**

 **Jack:¡GUAAAA!**

 **Comenzo a gritar mientras corria rapidamente asia el oponente pero este esquibo la tacleada de jack y enseguida**

 **Le trato de dar un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza pero jack volteo rapidamente tomo su braso y lo rompio**

 **De un golpe**

 **¿?:¡MALDITO!**

 **Jack:ven aqui perra**

 **El oponente corrio rapidamente asia jack pero jack dio un golpe al suelo y una lus morada salio de el golpeando**

 **A su oponente y paralisandolo mientras estemse quemaba poco a poco**

 **¿?:n-no me puedo mover ¿q-que esta pasando?**

 **Jack grito y su cuerpo comenzo a emamar una luz blanca y roja**

 **Jack corria asia su oponente paralisado**

 **Jack lo tirp de un golpe y su oponente estando en el suelo grito**

 **¿?:¡TE MATARE MALDITO!**

 **Pero jack comenzo golpear brutalmente el estomagonde au enemigo y al final dio un golpe explosivo**

 **(Un golpe que crea una explosion)**

 **Jack:¿con eso te basta perra?**

 **¿?:te voy a matar matar,MATAR ¡MATAAAAR! su aura comenzo a creser brutalmente superando la de jack**

 **Jack:¡VEN A MI IDIOTA!**

 **Su oponente extendio su mano asia el cielo y al cerrae el puño dijo**

 **¿?:que caigan los relampagos pues la era del fin a empezado...**

 **Y al decirmesas palabras un rayo cayo cerca de jack**

 **¿?:porfabor brindadme tu poder para acabar con el mal y crear un nuevo mundo**

 **Del cuerpo de el oponente comenzo a crear rayos alrededor de au cuerpo como señal de extremo poder**

 **Jack:ne-cesito...con-trolarme...**

 **Jack:comenzo a reapirar tranquilamente calmandose y asi aumentando su agilidad abilidad de pelea**

 **Y sus ataques especiales**

 **¿?:ahora que presensias todo mi poder ¿quieres luchar con migo?**

 **Jack:nunca me dare por vensido si me propongo hacer algo lo logro nadie lo va a impedir asi que ...¡LUCHEMOS!**

 **¿?:eres admirable pero eso solonte llevara asia tu muerte**

 **Histeria:j-jack corre ...el es un portador asi como tu salvate el tiene a su demonio a nivel 7 es imposiblemqie le ganes**

 **Jack:descansanpara que puesa ocuparte en un rato se que podemos hacerlo**

 **Histeria:demonios si quieres ocupas mi 200% de poder desgastando muchomtu cuerpo dejame descansar 10 minutos mas**

 **Jack:esta bien are lo que pueda...**

 **Jack:¡CON QUE ERES NIVEL 7 HEE Y UN NIVEL 1 CASI TE GANA ESO ES LAMENTABLE!**

 **¿?:¿¡COMO DICES NIVEL 1!?**

 **Jack:si jeje que devil eres y no puedes contra un humano normal jajajaja das pena**

 **¿?:hey ¿el esta ocupando a su demonio?**

 **¿?X2:no...el nos esta humillando sin ocupar a su demonio ...mejor retiremonos el nos asesinara si es que ocupa**

 **A su demonio recuerda que tu luchas por interes propio el lucha por esa chica y por algo mas asi que su demonio**

 **Al saber eso comenzara a crear poder y eso es lo qie conosemos como poder infinito...**

 **¿?:no me interesa yo solo quiero matar y aparte solo estoy ocupando tu face 2 ¿y si ocupo la face 7?**

 **¿?X2:esta bien aun asi moriremos pero ...intentemos**

 **El oponemte comenzp a gritar de manera descontrolada mientras muchos rayos caian**

 **Jack:demonios si esto sigue asi... no prometi munca volver a hacerlo mierda ...**

 **Al oponemte le comenso a creser el pelo y sus ojos se isieron de un tono azul sua brasos presentaron cambios**

 **Le comenzaron a creser navajas en los brasos y su musculatura cresio exageradamemte**

 **Jack dio un paso asia atras aterrado**

 **¿?:ahora si luchemoa**

 **Jack:tendre que romper mi promesa...lo tendre que asesinar...**

 **Jack solo estaba utilisando el 100% pero el podia llegar asta el 300% sin histeria pero ese poder lo puede matar**

 **Pues jack no acostumbro su cuerpo**

 **Jack:ahora vamos 150% ¡AQUI VAMOOOOS!**

 **El suelo comenzo a temblar**

 **Jack:¡GRRR JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MAS PODER! ¡MAS PODEEEER!**

 **LA MOSCULARURA DE JACK CRESIO Y SUS UÑAS CRESIERON MAS ASIENDOSE MAS FILOSAS Y DURAS**

 **Pero jack seguia subiendo su poder rompiendo el suelo y asiendolo temblar cada ves mas asta que llego al 250%**

 **Jack perdiendo el control grito**

 **Jack:¡VEAMOS SI TU DEMONIO FACE 7 PUEDE CONTRA MI 250% DE PODER NATURAL**

 **¿?:Esta ocupando a su demonio ¿cierto?**

 **¿?X2:lamento dexirte que no... te dije que mos puede matar y a perdiso el control asi que moriremos**

 **Pero tu solo querias matar a los inosentes camino equibocado puede que sea un demonio pero se que es bueno**

 **Y que es malo ...idiota**

 **Jack:¡PELEEMOS PERRA!**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asi su oponente el cual era mucho mas lento por su mosculatura**

 **Su oponente lanzo un poderoso golpe pero jack lo esquibo tacleo a su oponente lo tiro**

 **Jack:¡TE MATARE!**

 **Jack se inco y con sus filosas uñas comenzo a desgarrar la piel de au abdomen**

 **Su oponemte gritaba de dolor mientras jack seguia y seguia asta que le saco los intestinos**

 **¿?:eres...fuerte *cof* *cof* cuidate...mucho... despues de esas palabrasmsu oponente murio y de el salio una silueta de hombre color azul**

 **¿?:hay te dije que era el camino equibpcado...**

 **Era un hombre que paresia tener 19 años tenia pelo corto de color azul media aproximadamente 1.64 M**

 **Jack se controlo y desactivo el beast mode y la hiateria artificial**

 **Jack caminomasia liliana**

 **Liliana:¡LO LOGRASTE!**

 **Jack:adios despues de esas palabras cayo de rodillas**

 **¿?:hay ¿e histeria?**

 **Jack:la mal heri demasiado en nuestro entrenamiento asi que no puedo ocuparla dentro se 18 Horas**

 **¿?:yo de curare ¿puedo entrar?**

 **Jack:claro,pornque no**

 **Ese demonio entro al cuerpo de jack devolviendole todas sus energias y recuperando sus eridas**

 **Ese demonio sale del cuerpo de jack**

 **¿?:bueno me despido ire a buscar un nuebo portador que tenga buenas intensiones al ocuparme eres muy poderoso**

 **Chico pero ese poder pronto se esfumara asi que sube de nivel a hiateria matando no se si te lo dijo**

 **Pero para subir de nivel necesitas matar**

 **Jack:pero ...es forsosamemte personas o tambien vale con zombies**

 **¿?:con cualquier cosa que mates vale asta una cucaracha bueno adios**

 **Esa persona se fue caminando en la obscuridad**

 **Jack:es mejor que emtremos a dormie lili**

 **Liliana:este...jack**

 **Jack:¿que pasa?**

 **Liliana:emmmm ¿le puedo ..,...dar...un beso?**

 **Jack:recuerda esa era tu condision te besaria siempre que tu quieras**

 **Jack toma de la cintura a liliana y la besa ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME APOLLEN EN LOS COMENRARIOS**

 **Y RECUERDEN QUE TENGO UNA PAGINA Y UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	19. El diario de jack cap 17:mercado

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 17 ESPERO LES GUSE MUCHO**

 **E IGUAL ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA AQUI SE LE UNIRA UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA A JACK**

 **Y SE ENCONTRARA CON ALGUIEN QUE EL QUERIA... JEJEJE ESPERONLES GUSTE YO ME DSESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **5 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 7 AM**

 **Jack desperto y sientio un peso en sus piernas pero solo era liliana que estaba acosta en sus piernas a jack**

 **No le importaba pues el no tenia malos pensamientos jack se levamto lentamente y trato de contactar a histeria**

 **Pero ella no respondia jack salio y extermino a muchos zombies con un tubo pues el no queria gastar munisiones**

 **Tomo la leña que liliana tiro el dia pasado lo encendio y puso 2 latas de frigoles a calentar al igual que 2 latas de**

 **Sopa despues de calentarlas fue a despertar a liliana pero para su sorpresa ella ya estaba despierta el y liliana**

 **Comieron tranquilamente pero jack noto que liliana lo miraba de una manera diferente ella tenia una mirada de**

 **Admirasion y al mismo tiempo de miedo por lomque paso el dia anterior ...**

 **Jack:liliana ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **Liliana:claro**

 **Jack:¿tu...me tienes miedo...? Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada**

 **Liliana:no claro que no como se atreve a decir eso yo lo admiro mucho por lo que paso ayer**

 **Jack:gracias emmm te quiero mucho ...**

 **Liliana:¡YO TAMBIEN! Grito mientras se avalanso a jack tumbandolo y ya en el suelo ella lo beso jack solamente la abraso despues liliana se levanto y se sento alado de jack**

 **Jack:tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje e visto un auto abandonado aun tiene ruedas asi que ayudame a meter**

 **Las cosas tu te subes y yo empujo**

 **Liliana:no amo- emmm dijo jack**

 **Jack:e escuchado que antes me as llamado amo**

 **Flash back**

 **Liliana:no soy facil de venser y no lograras dañar a mi amo**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Liliana:emmm eeeee vamos a cargar el auto vamos rapido se ara tarde**

 **Jack:jajaja vale vamos a meter las cosas**

 **Jack tomo las mochilas y las avento al auto al terminar jack metio a liliana al auto**

 **Liliana:yo te ayu-**

 **Jack la detubo al darle un beso**

 **Liliana:bueno eata bien**

 **Jack comenzo a empujar el auto apenas y podia moverlo**

 **Jack:puff devere usar la histeria artificial eso me causare ningun desgaste**

 **Jack comenzo a respirar muy rapido y una aura roja muy pequeña rodeaba su cuerpo**

 **Jack:con esto podre moverlo sin problemas**

 **Jack comenzo a empujar el auto**

 **Liliana pensaba:la verdad...si te tengo miedo pero...quiero irme y quiero qiedarme no se que hacer...**

 **Jack visualiso algo a la distansia**

 **Jack:¿que es eso?**

 **Liliana:no lo se ...vamos a investigar**

 **Jack:vale veamos que es**

 **Jack comenzo a correr empujando el auto e iva muy rapido**

 **Al estarse acercando jack vio que era un mercado**

 **Dejo el auto lejos para que no le robaran nada**

 **Jack:esperen que extraño estamos a mitad del decierto na no importa vamos lili**

 **Lili bajo del auto y tomo de la mano a jack a jack no le importaba**

 **Jack y liliana caminaban dirijiendose asia el mercado al llegar mucha gente les queria vender cosas**

 **Jack sedetubo al ver una navaja muy hermosa jack se dirijio asia ayi para verla**

 **Vendedor:hola chico esa navaja es muy bonita y corta muy bien te servira mucho**

 **Jack:no tengo dinero...**

 **Vendedor:jajajajaja aqui las cosas no se compran con dinero se intercambian por objetos de igual o mayor valor**

 **Jack:hummm dejeme veo que tengo en mi mochila jack saco una revolver larga**

 **Vendedor:woow esta hermosa deja que la vea**

 **Jack desconfiado se la da**

 **Vendedor:tranquilo no te la robare solo quiero decirte su valor en este mercado**

 **El vendedor le quito las balas y las vio recargo la revolver y la comenzo a ver bien y asombrado dijo**

 **Vendedor:¡WOOOOW! Oye con esta revolver y 48 balas mas puedes comprar rodo mi puesto**

 **Y con solo la pustola tendaria esa navaja y otras 5 mas de tu eleccion**

 **Jack:trato echo**

 **Vendedor:vale toma las que gustes**

 **Jack tomo su navaja y 5 mas al lazar (ya subire una foto a la pagina de facebook de como es)**

 **Vendedor muchas gracias**

 **Jack:espere**

 **Jack saco 12 balas y se las dio al vendedor**

 **Vendedor:vale con esto puedes com-**

 **Jack:se las regalo chao**

 **Jack tomp de la mano a liliana y se fueron**

 **Vendedor:muchas gracias chico ya jo hay gente como tu... dice mientras baja la mirada**

 **Jack pensaba:¡GRRRR GUAA FU FU FU GRRR! ¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO NO PUEDO CONTROLARME**

 **AAAA DEMONIOS!**

 **Jack:lili vamos a ver sonde venden agua tengo mucha sed**

 **Liliana:claro amo**

 **Jack:je vamos**

 **Mientras caminaban jack vio a un señor gritando**

 **¿?:¡SE VENDEN ESCLABAS JOVENES Y VIRGENES ESTAN MUY BARATAS VENGA A COMPRARLAS!**

 **Gritaba mientras le tocaba los pechos a una de ellas**

 **Jack:GRRRR Liliana separemonos te dare algunas cosas y tu te compraras todo lonque quieras ¿vale?**

 **Liliana:claro**

 **Jack le dio cosas de mucho valor segun el**

 **Jack:el punto de encuentro sera en el auto dentro de 60 Minutos**

 **Liliana:vale**

 **Liliana se fue muy felis**

 **Jack camino asia el vendedor de jovensitas**

 **Claudio:hola mi nombre es claudio estoy vendiendo a estas jovensitas temgo de 10 a 20 años todas**

 **Son cirgenes y nunca lo desobedeseran son muy utiles para cualquier acti-**

 **Jack:ciarra la boca y dejalas ir ahora**

 **Claudio:uff un bromista si es que no vienes a comprar largate ahora mismo despues de esas palabras**

 **Saco una pistola y le apunto**

 **Jack:no me das miedo ...adios**

 **Jack se fue caminando lentamente con la mirada abajo**

 **Claudio:eso corre comonla maldira perra que eres jajajaja**

 **Jack fue a un bar**

 **Jack entra y todos lo miran extraño pues el era menor de edad y eso les sorprendia**

 **Jack se sienta en la barra y llama al vendesor**

 **Carl:hola soy carl ¿que te puedo dar h- se detubo al ver a aquel adolecente**

 **Carl:pff venderle alcohol a un menor de edad era ilegal ahora no importa jeje ¿quenle doy?**

 **Jack:deme el alcohol mas fuerte que tenga**

 **Carl:wow tranquilo mira te invitare 5 copas y las demas te las vendo solo quiero que pruebes la calidad**

 **Y cualnes el mas fuerte y delicioso para ti que tal y te doy uno que no te gusta**

 **Jack:vale...esta bien muchas gracias emmm disculpe ¿no hay problema si fumo aqui?**

 **Carl:claro que no adelante**

 **Jack saca una caja de malboro saca y prende un cigarrillo**

 **Carl:woow ¿donde las conaeguiste?**

 **Jack:las encontre ase tiempo puff ¿quiere uno?**

 **Carl:claro con esyo le al-**

 **Jack:se lo regalo je**

 **Carl:que considerado eres gente como tu casi no hay muchas gracias ¿cual es tu nombre?**

 **Jack:me llamo jack**

 **Carl:mucho gusto jack toma**

 **Carl le da una copa llena de un liquido transparente**

 **Jack se la tomo de un solo trago y comenso a tomarle sabor**

 **Jack:hummm es algo...dulce y al mismo tiempo algo amargo esta perfecto pero es muy suabe**

 **Carl:wow ¿como sabes todo eso?**

 **Jack:cuando era un poco mas joven probaba el alcohol de mis padres y probaba los saborea aver cual me gustaba mas**

 **Carl:bueno toma este**

 **Jack poco a poco se fue embriagando asta que ya estama mareado**

 **Jack:bueno yo me voy**

 **Carl:espera**

 **Jack:¿que...pasa?**

 **Carl:un amigo necesita ayuda ¿le puedes ayudar?**

 **Jack:claro**

 **Carl:mira el esta aqui alado dile que vas departe de carl el te pagara**

 **Jack:vale gracias adios dijo mientras salia denla cantina**

 **Jack entro a una tienda de antiguedades y le dijonal señor**

 **Jack:vengonde parte de carl me dijo que necesitaba ayuda ¿en que le puedo ayudar?**

 **¿?:necesito que me traigas una navaja suisa te pagare muy bien**

 **Jack de su mochila saco una navaja suisa que compro anterior mente y se la dion**

 **¿?:wooow emm mira no tengo nada de valor asi que dile al señor claudio que te de a una señorita dile**

 **Que te manda fer**

 **Jack:no me llevo muy bien con el pero esta bien lo que sea por salvar a una chica de ese idiota**

 **Jack salio de ayi y se dirijio a claudio**

 **Jack:me mando el señor fer dice qu-**

 **Claudio:toma dile que es la mejor que tengo es virgen y esta muy hermosa dile que gracias por el fabor que**

 **Me hiso ase tiempo**

 **Jack:gracias adios**

 **Claudio:adios**

 **Alison:hola soy alison tratare de serle de ayuda en lo que pueda solo...sea gentil dijo bajando la mirada**

 **Jack:ven acompañame a un lugar**

 **Alison:si amo**

 **Jack:jeje vamos**

 **Jack anteriormente vio una tienda de ropa y entro pero no vio a nadie**

 **Jack:¿¡BUENAS TARDES!?**

 **De repente sale un señor**

 **¿?:¿que le dare h- se detiene al ver que tiene a alison vestida con un trapo**

 **¿?:¿¡COMO TE ARREVES A TENER A UNA CHICA ASI!?**

 **Jack:perdon esque la acabo de rescatar del imbesilnque eata vendiendo mujeres**

 **¿?:puff esta bien por ayi esta el vestidor me gritan cuando ayan elejido las prendas no encusien nada y**

 **Ni se les ocurra robarme por que tengo vijilada la puerta**

 **Jack:jeje no,nonrobare nada le gritare cuando ya**

 **¿?:esta bien**

 **El señor se metio a una puerta**

 **Jack:aver ¿alison,que prendas te gustan?**

 **Alison:yo vestire comonusted me lo ordene amo**

 **Jack acarisiando la cabesa de alison dice**

 **Jack:tranquila tu eres libre de elejir cariño escoje lonque quieras calsetas,vestidos,faldas,blusas lo que quieras**

 **Alison nondejaba de mirar una sudadera de color negro con gorro y el gorro tenia orejas de gato negras**

 **Jack:tomalo y tambien busca un pantalon onfalda que te agrade**

 **(Por cierto alison tenia un gran cuerpo tenia gluteos y pechos grandes tampoco exageren el tamaño enfermos)**

 **Alison escojionun pantalon negro ajustado**

 **Alison:etto emmm**

 **Jack:¿que pasa cariño?**

 **Alison:¿usted me dira si se me ven bien?**

 **Jack:claro que si vamos al vesti-**

 **Alison se desnudo enfrente de jack jack solamente se volteo y dijo con vos temblorosa**

 **Jack:a-alison no agas eso para eso esta el vestidor ponte eso y vamos al veatistidor**

 **Alison se pusp ese trapo y se si dirijieronnal vestidornperi alison metio a jack con ellany se desnudo enfrente de el**

 **Jack se volteo**

 **Alison:¿que pasa?**

 **Jack:no deves hacer eso de desnudarre enfrente mio**

 **Alison:usted es mi amo no me importa que me vea desnuda o que me toque lo que sea por hacer felis al amo**

 **Dijo mientras le sonreia gentilmente a jackn**

 **Alison abraso desnuda a jack y dijo**

 **Alison:¿acaso mi cuerpo jones sufisiente para el amo?**

 **Jack:no es eso bueno ya vistete y ya**

 **Alison lo dejo de abrasar se puso la ropa y unas calsetas y dijo**

 **alison:¿me veo bien amo?**

 **Jack volteo y quedo impactaso pornla bellesa de aquella mujer**

 **Jack:eeee si te ves muy bien**

 **Alison:entonces llevare esto dijo sonriendole a jack**

 **Jack:espera aun no acabamos**

 **Alison:¿que falta?**

 **Jack:faltan tus zapatos y tenis yomigual necesito un par al igualmque nuestra compañera**

 **Alison:vale**

 **Jack:tu busca unos xaparos y unos tenis de tu agrado y yo me conprare algo de ropa**

 **Jack escojio una playera negra ajustada al igual que un pantalon negro ajustado compro unos tenia negros**

 **Y unos zapatos se vestir**

 **Jack:me probare esto**

 **Jack fue al vestisor y se desnudo pero alise lo espiaba**

 **Mientras jack se cambiaba alison observava**

 **Jack al ponerse au ropa interiormde dio cuenta de que alison lonestaba observanso**

 **Jack:alison eso no se hace**

 **Alison se fue de ayi**

 **Jack se rermino de vestir y salio**

 **Jack:¿como me veo?**

 **Alison:te ves muy bien amo dijo sonrojada**

 **Jack:alison eso de espiar esta muy mal no lo agas mas**

 **Alison:yo no ise nada yo estaba escojiendo estas zapatos mire**

 **Jack:hummm eata bien llamemoa al señor**

 **Jack:¡SEÑOR EMOS TERMIMADO!**

 **El señor sale y sorprendido por sus elecciones**

 **¿?:woow se ven geniales ¿que me daras a cambio?**

 **Jack saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos una lata de frigoles y una de sopa saco 2 pistolas y 12 cargadores**

 **Jack:¿eso es suficiente?**

 **¿?:tiene asta de sobra**

 **Jack:quedese con eso no hay problema je tengo de sobra adios**

 **Jack y alison salieron de la tienda**

 **Jack vio que afuera del mercado avia una persona tratando de abusar de una chica**

 **Jack:¡NO LO SOPORTA MAS GRRRRR!**

 **Jack controlo y no dejo que el beast mode se activara**

 **Jack se diriojio asia ellos con furia**

 **Alison:amo no aga nada ellos son muchos lo mataran**

 **Jack:tu quedare aqui y observa cuida las cosas**

 **Alison se quedo ayina una diatansioa de 20 metros**

 **Jack:¡HEY IDIOTA ¿ERES TAN COBARDE PARA GOLPEAR A UHA MUJER?**

 **¿?:Mejor largate niño esto no te importa**

 **Jack:claro que me importa jack le da una patada a ese hombre que lo mando a volar 2 metros**

 **Jack:ahoea que me soy cuenta mi musculatura a cresido al igual que mi fuerza y resistensia**

 **¿?:¡AHORA VERAS DISPAREN!**

 **Jack se encorbo y comenzo a sacar bapor de la boca**

 **Jack:¡GRRRR GUAAAAA! Comenso a reapiras rapidamente y comenzoma reir como paicopata**

 **Jack:¿con el beast mode bastara? No es mejor precabir que... ¡lamENTAAAAAAAAR!**

 **Una aura roja cubrio su cuerpo**

 **Jack:ahora si dirparen**

 **Comenzaron a disparar las balas atravesaban el cuarpo de jack pero estas heridas se curaban al instamte**

 **Jack:mi turno jack comenzo a matar a todos golpeando su cabesa rimpiendoles el craneo**

 **Al acabar**

 **Jack:ja que deviles despues escupio**

 **Jack mientras caminaba asia alison sunaura se iva asiendo mas pequeña asta que desaparesio**

 **Jack:vamonos cariño**

 **Alison impresionana le dijo**

 **Alison:¿¡QUE A SIDO ESO? ESO FUE INCREIBLE!**

 **Jack:jeje no es nada vamonos ya de este lugar**

 **Jack tomo de la mano a alison y la llevo a al auto pero lili aun no esta ayi de repwnte un grito se escucho de fondo**

 **Un grito extremadamente fuerte que iso temblar el suelo**

 **Jack:demonios lili sigue ayi mierda tengo ir**

 **Alison lo tomo del braso deteniendolo**

 **Jack:¿alison que haces? Dejame ir mi amiga eata ayi**

 **Alison con una cara de miedo extremo dijo**

 **Alison:creeme no quieres ver eso**

 **Jack:yo puedo con todo dejamelo a mi ¿vienes? O me esperas**

 **Alison:deme armas y lo acompaño**

 **Jack le dio una escopeta y unas pistolas**

 **Jack:¡VAMOS AYA!**

 **Jack ynalison corrieron pero jack se sorprendio al ver a esa criatura**

 **Era como un escorpion gigante con una boca que tenia 2 ileras de dientes grmades y filosos**

 **En su cola avia un ajugero**

 **Jack:vamos**

 **Jack comenzo a gritas sacando su 150% de poder para no desgastarse mucho**

 **Jack fue y le dio un golpe con mucha fuera que volteo a la criatura paresia que todo avia acabado pero de su cola**

 **Comenzo a disparar huevos que se abrian al instante de caer al suelo eran igualea a esa criatura pero pequeñas**

 **Jack:ooo mierda ¡ALISON CUBREME!**

 **Jack comenso a golpear amesa cosa le arranco una de sus 6 patas pero le volvian a creser**

 **Jack demonios tendre que hacer una mision suisida**

 **Jack le dio un golpe rompiendo todos sus dientes y entro en su boca para golpearla brutalmente por dentro asta que**

 **esa cosa dejonde moverse jack se arranco la cola avsntandola lo mas lejos posible y para acabar le rompionla cabeza**

 **Y le quito el cerebro por precausion**

 **De repente todoa salieron de sus puestos sorprendidosnpor la victoria de jack**

 **Jack los ignoro a todoa abriendose paso juntona alison buscando a liliana**

 **Jack vio que claudio eataba tratando de llevarse a liliana y liliana por el miedo nomse podia transformar**

 **Jack:¡DEJA A LILIANA MALDITO ELLAMES MI COMPAÑERA!**

 **Claudio:¡AHORA ES MIA IDIOTA!**

 **El aura de jack cresio descontroladamente y corrio asia claudion dandole un golpe mortal en el eatomago dejandolo**

 **Fuera de combate tomo a liliana y a alison y se las llevo rapidamente al auto para luego subirlas e irse de ayi...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIONDE HOY CREO QUE FUE ALGO...LARGO JEJE ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

 **LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN QUE TENGO UN GRUPO Y UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK LLAMADA**

 **"El diario de jack fanfic" ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOS! (son las 2:38 AM en mi pais :'/)**


	20. El diario de jack cap 18 separasion dolo

HOLA **COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 18 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA EN LO ESPECIAL A MI ME ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO Y LA VERDAD PUES ME ESTOY ESFORSANDO ME ACUERDO QUE LOS PRIMEROS EPISODIOS ERAN DE 200-400 PALABRAS Y AHORA SON DE 1,000 PARA ARRIBA Y ESO ME GUSTA MUCHO TRATARE DE HACER TODOS LOS CAPITULOS LO MAS LARGOS QUE PUEDO BUENO ME DESPIDO Y QUE DIFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **5 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 19:00 PM**

 **jack estaba empujando el auto liliana estaba en el auto enojada pero con miedo de decirle algo maloa jack y que el la dañara ...**

 **liliana pensaba:me tengo que ir de aqui el me a cambiado demonios devo decirle**

 **liliana bajo del auto**

 **liliana:oye jack**

 **jack:¿que pasa lili?**

 **liliana:me voy ya no quiero estar a tu lado adios**

 **liliana se conviertio en lobo y se fue corriendo**

 **jack:demonios voy por ella**

 **pero alison lo tomo del braso diciendo**

 **alison:no amo ...dejala ir ella tomo su decision usted no la deve forsar a nada**

 **jack:lo se pero yo la q-**

 **alison lo solto**

 **alison:aga lo que plasca amo yo solo soy una esclaba despues de todo**

 **jack:claro que no tu eres una persona libre como yo eres libre de decidir y hacer lo que quieras ¿acaso de e ordenado algo?**

 **alison:no pero-**

 **jack:hay esta tu eres libre de decidir con quien estar pero ella yo...la queria mucho ... jack comenzo a llorar**

 **alison lo abraso y dijo**

 **alison:estoy aqui para usted amo llore todo lo que quiera siempre estare para usted**

 **jack:muchas gracias alison jack la abraso con fuerza**

 **jack callo de rodillas ya su cabesa quedo en el estomago de alison**

 **alison solo acarisiaba la cabesa de jack diciendo**

 **alison:tranquilo amo llore todo lo que sea necesario yo estoy para usted**

 **jack:gracias alison muchas gracias**

 **asi pasaron 30 largos minutos**

 **jack se levanto**

 **jack:Creo que ya estoy mejor**

 **alison esta bien usted descanse yo empujare el auto**

 **jack:no tu descansa y yo empujo ¿vale?**

 **alison:¿es una orden?**

 **jack:jajaja claro que no solo quiero que descanses que duermas para que tengas energias para mañana**

 **alison:mejor le ayudo**

 **jack:esta bien**

 **jack no activo el modo histeria ni el beast mode**

 **jack y alison empujaban con toda su fuerza por lo cual avansaban rapidamente**

 **al cabo de 30 minutos alison ya no podia mas**

 **alison:emm ¿amo?**

 **jack:¿si?**

 **alison:emmm perdon por pedirle esto pero...¿puedo dormir?**

 **me pidas permiso solo aslo**

 **alison:muchas gracias amo**

 **jack:dime jack o amo como mas te guste**

 **alison:si no le importa me gustaria seguirle llamando amo**

 **jack:vale duerme ya yo empujare**

 **alison:si**

 **jack activo la histeria artificial para no cansarse tanto**

 **jack a lo lejos veia una ciudad totalmente destruida solo avia edifisios rotos y muchas cosas asi**

 **de repente**

 **¿?:grrrrr guos guof**

 **jack volteo rapidamente activando el beast mode y sacando su 100% de poder**

 **jack:¡QUIEN ANDA AYI!**

 **una vos familiar dijo**

 **¿?:jajaja que rapido nos olvidas no**

 **jack:¿t-tu eres? dijo mientras daba un paso atras**

 **alice:si soy yo dijo mientras le apuntaba con su escopeta**

 **jack:adelante dispara desquitate**

 **alice:con mucho gusto**

 **alice disparo a jack jack golpeo el auto con su cuerpo y callo**

 **alice:jajaja vengansa cumplida**

 **patty:¿por que...por que lo mataste? dijo llorando y golpeando a alice**

 **alice:se lo meresia**

 **jack se levanto e iso su aura notable era muy grande pues el estab furioso**

 **jack:e cambiado mucho amorsito**

 **alice dio 2 pasos atras aterrada**

 **jack:no te matare pero devo darte un a leccion jack golpeo el suelo una luz se veia pasar abajo del suelo asta que llego abajo de alice**

 **y de repente salio del suelo golpeando a alice quemandola temporalmente**

 **jack:ese ataque no es para matar sola mente es para paralisarte un momento no te ara mucho daño adios**

 **jack siguio empujando el auto mientras alice gritaba de dolor paralisada**

 **al cabo de 2 horas llego a la entrada de la ciudad pero se escuchaban muchos griñidos de repente salio una manada de perros**

 **para atacar a jack pero no eran perros comunes pues a estos les faltaba piel tenian ojos negros y eran mucho mas grnades de lo avitual**

 **le llegaban a el pecho a jack**

 **jack:demonios devere asesinarlos son 8 agg mierda**

 **jack comenso a correr golpeandolos con toda su fuerza natural pero uno lo mordio lastimando grabemente su braso**

 **jack:demonios**

 **jack desfundo una pistola y les comenzo a disparar pero estoy no morian**

 **jack:demonios que ago mierda el 150%**

 **jack subio su poder curandose y les comenzo a arrancar la cabesa uno por uno pero el tomaba a uno del cuello y 3 mas lo mordian**

 **jack al acabar con estos no se podia recuperar muy bien**

 **histeria:idiota...por que no me avias hablado en tanto tiempo ...**

 **jack:perdoname histeria**

 **histeria:no ahora te odio ya no te hablare mas dejare que mueras solo ...tus poderes estan a punto de desvaneserse puesto no los as aprendido a ocupar al 100% idiota**

 **jack:entrenemos te dare lo que quieras**

 **histeria:hum nunca prefiero buscar un nuevo portador...tu ni si quiera me as puesto nombre**

 **jack:ya lo e echo ...**

 **histeria:aver como es es enombre**

 **jack:leiko ... te llamaras leiko ¿te gusta?**

 **Leiko:hum me gusta mucho pero eso no ara que te deje de odiar me as cambiado**

 **Jack:lo siento mucho are lo que sea para que estemos bien**

 **Leiko:dame de comer ...pastelillos**

 **Jack:esta bien ahora que llege encuentre añgun super copersial o algo buscare algunos en buen estado**

 **Y te los dare**

 **Leiko:m-muchas gracias**

 **Jack:adios te quiero mucho**

 **Leiko:y yo a ti...**

 **Jack se adentro a la ciudad para buscar comida y los pastelillos de leiko ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY PERDONENME AYER NO LO PUDE SUBIR TUBE...**

 **ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS Y YA NO PUDE ALRATO SUBIRE OTROOR EL MOMENTO YO DEJO ESTE EPISODIO AQUI ¡ADIOOS!**


	21. El diario de jack cap 19 noche carmezy

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE EPISODIO A LAS 0:36 AM ASI QUE ESTOY MEDIO DORMIDO Y NO SE ME OCURRIRAN MUCHAS COSAS ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA SERIE Y QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **6 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 00:00 AM**

 **Jack estaba caminando por la ciudad empujando el auto y en el estaba alison dormida**

 **Leiko:¿y mis pastelillps?**

 **Jack:estoy buscando espera**

 **Leiko:¡YO LOS QUIERO AHORA!**

 **jack:...**

 **Leiko:¿y ahora me ignoraras?**

 **Jack:espera creo que...**

 **Leiko:¿que pasa yo nompersibo peligro**

 **Jack:e visto un lugar donde vendian pastelillos**

 **Leiko:¡ENCERIO VE,VE RAPIDO!**

 **Jack comenzo a empujar el auto con mas fuerza asta llegar**

 **Jack:solo hay que fer que eaten en buen estado**

 **Leiko:si si si**

 **Jack vio muchos pastelillos tirados pero en el fondo vio 10 pastelillos en perfecto estado eataban escondidos pero las explosiones reventaron lampared dejando las cajas al descubierto jack los tomo y los guardo**

 **Leikodame,dame,DAMEEE**

 **Jack:pues sal de mi**

 **Leiko salio del cuerpo de jack**

 **Leiko:damelos todos dijo con una expreaion de felisidas**

 **Jack:solo te dare 5 los otros los puedo cambiar por algunas cosas**

 **Leiko:esta bien**

 **Jack le dio loa pastelillos a leiko la cual deboro 2 pastelillos de 2 bocados**

 **Leiko:estos para despues shhhh guaaaa (dijo mientras se estiraba) que bueno essalir a estirar los musculos y a caminar**

 **Jack:¿si verdad?**

 **Leiko:¿y a donde vamos?**

 **Jack:a buscar refugio**

 **Leiko:vale busquemos juntos dijo mientras abrasaba a jack por la espalda**

 **Jack:aqui se ve bien**

 **¡AUUUUU!**

 **Se oian a los lobos auyarle a la luna**

 **Jack voltea al cielo y se percata de que la luna es mas grande de lo usual el cielo estaba de un tono rojiso**

 **Y la luna poco a poco se tornaba de un color rojo carmezy**

 **Jack:¿pero que caraj-**

 **Jack de repente se comenzo a agarrar la cabesa mientras gritaba de dolor**

 **Leiko se metio en el cuerpo de jack pero no lo podia curar puesto que no sufria de ningun daño**

 **Jack gritaba mientras se comenzaba a incar jack sin darse cuenta saco una de sus tecnicas proibidas**

 **Llamada "noche carmezy" (ya explicare todos los poderes de jack)**

 **Jack perdia el control**

 **Jack comenzo a recuperarse rapidamente pero a lo lejoa vio algo hacercandose ...**

 **Era algo enorme y de repente se comenzo a hacer mas pequeño asta que llego a hacerse de la estatura de un lobo**

 **De repente tomo la forma de un hombre**

 **¿?:¡TU QUE QUIERES AQUI!**

 **Grito desde lejos**

 **Jack:¡SOLO PASABA POR AQUI BUSCANDO UN REFUGIO PARA ESTA NOCHE NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS!**

 **¿?:¡TE DOY 3 SEGUNDOA PARA QUE DES LA VUELTA Y TE LARGES!**

 **Jack:¡SOLO DEJE QUE CRUSE LA CIUDAD Y YA!**

 **Jack poco a poco se descontrolaba mas y la luna se seguia pintando de color rojo carmezy**

 **Jack se comenzo a sentir extraño se sentia con mas poder de lo habitual se sentia mucho mas ligero**

 **¿?:¡YA AN PASADO 3 SEGUNDOS!**

 **Se convirtio en lobo y auyo con mucha fuerza**

 **De repente llegaron 7 mas y comenzaron a creser**

 **Jack:¡NO QUIERO DAÑARLOS POR FABOR!**

 **De repente comienzan a correr asia jack para atacarlo**

 **Jack:¡SE LOS DIJE AAAAAAAA!**

 **Jack comenzo a sacar todo sunpoder usando el beast mode,la histeria artifisial y utilisando a leiko**

 **Mas el poder de la noche carmezy el era inmortal**

 **Jack comenzo a correr asia ellos pero en milesimas de segundos estuba adelante de ellos y comenso la matansa**

 **Jack golpeo la pata de uno rompiendola y cuando el lobo callo jack de un golpe le rompiomel craneo y su braso**

 **Entro en la cabesa de este matandolo al instante (median 23 M de altura eran ENORMES)**

 **Jack comenzo a golpearlos a todps pero de un golpe los asesinaba de un golpemeste rompia coatillas,cabesas todo**

 **Al ultimo jack le dio la oportunidad de escapar pero... a jack se le iso familiar esos ojos rojos ...el los abia visto en algun lado...**

 **Ese lobo comenzo a hacerse mas pequeño para deapues tomar la forma de una mujer**

 **Liliana:si soy yo no pense volver a verte pero se que ni en manada podemoa contra ti**

 **Jack:¿quieres volver a estar a mi lado? Dijo mientras eztendia su mano**

 **Liliana:si...la verdad yo...te extrañe mucho no dejaba de pensar en ti de repente liliana comienza a llorar**

 **Jack:tranquila todo esta bien no hay ningun remordimiento sabes que siempre podras contar con migo**

 **Liliana:perdoname por irme...pense que me avias cambiado pormesa chica**

 **Jack solo acarisiaba su cabesa y decia**

 **Jack:tranquila todo esta bien anda llevate bien con alison sean amigas**

 **Liliana:lo intentare dijo mientras abrasaba a jack con mucha fuerza**

 **Jack:vale despiertala y dile que emos encontrado refugio**

 **Liliana:vale**

 **Liliana se monto al auto moviendo lentamente a alison**

 **Liliana decia en vos baja**

 **Liliana:hey,despierta,emos encontrado refugio**

 **Alison desperto**

 **Alison:si ya voy 5 minutos mas por...fab-**

 **liliana sale del auto y se dirije a jack**

 **Liliana:cargala no se va despertar**

 **Jack:puff esta bien jack se dirijio al auto y savo de ayi a alison cargandola miemtras ella dormia profundamente**

 **Jack:ven lili**

 **Jack y liliana entraron al edifisio y encontraron solo 1 colchon para 2 personas**

 **Jack:duerme con alison porfabor yo dormire en el suelo**

 **Liliana:no tu duerme en medio yo y alison te abrasaremos para que no nos de frio**

 **Jack:puff puff puff no lo se**

 **Liliana:porfabor**

 **Jack:espera voy por algo**

 **Jack recordaba que avia cobijas en el auto avian 3-6 cobijas**

 **Jack salio del edifisio y y entro al auto buscandolas**

 **Al cabo de 5 minutos las encontro**

 **Jack:si sabia que tenia alginas aqui**

 **Jack antes de tomarlas escondio el auto pues ayi tenian todo y por precausion tomo 3 mochilas 1 con armas**

 **1 con munisiones 1 con comida y agua**

 **Jack entro al edifisio con las cobijas y con las 3 mochilas jack coloco 1 cobija en el colchon recosto a alison**

 **Y despues le quito los tenis y las calsetas para despues poner eso a un lado del colchon**

 **Liliana se acosto en el otro extremo pero avia un pequeño detalle ...liliana estaba totalmente desnuda**

 **Jack:lili ponte algo de ropa dijo miemtras el se volteaba y se quitaba la playera y el pantalon**

 **Liliana:entonces tu tambien ponte algo**

 **Jack:yo estoy cubriendome mis partes privadas tu tambien al lo mismo**

 **Liliana:esta bien dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponia su ropa interior upy una sudadera**

 **Liliana:¿felis?**

 **Jack:asi esta mejor**

 **Liliana se acosto nuevamente en el otro extremo del colchon dejando un espacio en medio para jack**

 **Jack les puso las cobijas ensima a alison y a liliana despues de esto jack se acosto en medio abrasandolas a las 2**

 **Y ellas lo abrasaron a el para que no paaaran frio**

 **6 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 12 PM**

 **Jack deperto pero sentia que algo suave tocaba su pecho al voltear era liliana aue se avia desnudado otra ves**

 **Jack se levanto como pudo para no despertarlas se puso sus tenis y desperto a liliana**

 **Jack:liliana voy a salir esperenme aqui**

 **Liliana:si esta bien cuidate mucho despues de eso beso a jack**

 **Jack:adios cuida de alison me llevare eata mochila les e dejado armas munisiones y comida**

 **Yo aqui llevo agua y cargadores para mis pistolas por fabor de aqui no se muevan ¿ok?**

 **Liliana:si esta bien**

 **Despues de eso jack beso a alison en la mejilla y se marcho**

 **jack despues de caminar por 10 minutos vio una iglesia y decidio entrar**

 **Leiko:no te recomiedo que entres ayi no podras utilisarme**

 **Jack:no te preocupes no habra peligros**

 **Leiko:esta bien yo me ire a dormir**

 **Jack entro a la iglesia y se sento**

 **De repente jack escucha como algo cae jack desfunda rapidamemte sus pistolas**

 **Jack:¿¡QUIEN ANDA AYI!?**

 **¿?:Tranquilo chico no vengo a dañarte vengo a ayudarte...**

 **BUENO ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO**

 **Y RECUERDEN COMENRAR Y NO OLVIDEN QUE TENGO UNA PAGINA Y UM GRUPO EN FACEBOOM LLAMADOS**

 **"el diario de jack fanfic"**

 **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	22. Ataques y habilidades de jack

**HOLA AQUI LES DEJO COMO SE HACEN Y COMO SON O QUE HABILIDADES LE OTORGA CADA EAPECIAL O ATAQUE**

 **A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA JACK BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOS! (3:01 AM :'/)**

 **ATAQUES BASE**

 **Primer ataque (sim nombre)**

 **Eate ataque conaiate en golpear el suelo creando una explosion calculamdp en domde este tu enemigo**

 **Al golpear el suelo la explosion se habre paso abajo del suelo y tienes que calcular bien para dale al enemigo**

 **Ataque 2 (tampoco tenfo nombre para este)**

 **Conaiate en ir directo el enemigo este ataque es muy facil de esquivar pues sole se puede realisar en linea recta**

 **Pues es muy complicado frenar para dar la vuelta si ea que le llegas a dar lo primero es romper la defensa del enemigo**

 **Y deapuea goear puntos exactos del cuerpo primero es in golpe en el lateral para devilitar al oponente**

 **Despues es ptro golpe igual pero ahora del otro lateral deapues seria golpear rapidamente al enemigo en el rostro para**

 **Deapues golpear el rostro y para terminar tomar al oponende de loa brasos y darle un cabesaso creando**

 **En el una explosion**

 **Especial 1 beast mode**

 **Eate especial consiste en perder el control para conseguir eate estado necesita tener tanto ira como odio para**

 **Poder liberarlo y si lo logra le otprgara ñas siguienrea avilidades**

 **Le dara una gran velosidad con la xual podra correr mas rapido que un auto sinse lo propone y lo entrena**

 **Le dara una fuerza increible al principio miltiplicara su poder por 10 pero si lo enrrena bien**

 **Podria multiplicar su poder asta por 100**

 **Le dara una resistensia increible capas de soportar balas peeo si se enrrena bien al 100% este podra aguantar**

 **Tambien exolosiones muy grandes**

 **Especial 2 Histeria artificial**

 **Para liberar este estado se necesita estar en un punto de quiebre mental al estar tan asustado y tan furioso**

 **Que libera un poder increible llamado "histeria artificial" a continuasion sua propiedadea**

 **Regenerasion**

 **Al principio solo podra curar heridad leves como disparos apuñaladas y cosas asi**

 **Pero si se entrena bien podra regeneras parres del cuerpo**

 **Fuerza solo puede multiplicar la fuerza por 3**

 **Velosidad la multiplica por 10**

 **Resiatensia multiplicada por 50**

 **Habilidad 3 noche carmezy**

 **Esta habilidad se causa cuando el creadpr de esta se encuentra en peligro asiensolo practicamente inmortal**

 **A continuasion sus propiedadea**

 **Resistensia**

 **Multimplica la reaistensia por 50**

 **Regenerasion**

 **La regenerasion ea instantanea**

 **Fuerza**

 **Solo la multiplica por 2**

 **Si esta no ea entrenada ara que el creador de esta se vuelca loco asta que pase el peligro**

 **Habilidad 4 recarga**

 **Esta habilidas permite potensiar los ataques de el creador mejorandolos y dandole mas poder y velosidad a este**

 **ATAQUES CON CARGA**

 **Ataque 1 (sin nombre :'/)**

 **Golpea el suelo creando varias explosiones que salen del auelo en linea rexta y si logra dar al oponente lo paralisa**

 **Ataque 2 (sin nombre :'v)**

 **Eate corre sin contro a el oponente torandolo al suelo y comenzando a golpear sin control el torax del oponente**

 **Y ai el creador pierde el control primero lo tira abre su estomago saco sua sentrañas y deapues lo golpea con fuerza**

 **ESTOS AN SIDO TODOS LOS ATAQUES Y HABILIDADEA DE NUSTRO PROTAGONISTA JACK ESPERO**

 **LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN QUE HAY UNA PAGINA Y UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK**

 **LLAMADO "el diario de jack fanfic" BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS! (3:25 AM :'v)**


	23. El diario de jack cap 20:dia pasifico

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 20 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHOMYO ME DESPIDO¡ADIOOOOS!**

 **6 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 13:00PM**

 **¿?:Tranquilo no quiero dañarte solo quiero ayudarte**

 **Jack:¿tu quien eres?**

 **Manolo:me llamo manolo y soy un humilde comersiante**

 **Jack:si siento pero ahora no tengo nada**

 **Manolo:tranquilo primero te dare uno de prueba se ve que tu te dejas guiar por la fuerza bruta asi que te dare un potenciador muscular te dara mucha fuerza extra**

 **Si te tomas una botella el efecto durara 48 horas despues de eso si as echo el esfuerzo necesasirio tu mosculatura no bajara se matendra pero la fuerza extr se ira**

 **Jack:entonces deme la prueba de el potenciador muscular ¿donde lo puedo enconter?**

 **Manolo:ja tome**

 **Le da una vengala de color negro para el dia y de color blanco para la noche**

 **Jack:vale**

 **Manolo:mis presios son muy baratos ahora tome esta prueba**

 **Manolo le da a jack el potenciador muscular a jack**

 **Manolo:tomalo de un trago**

 **Jack lo abrio (era un frasco redondo con un corcho que lo sellaba)**

 **Jack lo tomo de un trago**

 **Manolo:este producto simplemente fueron para expirementar con soldados para darles fuerza,resistensia fisica entre muchas cosas mas**

 **De repente jack cae al suelo incado**

 **Jack:q-que me pasa...me siento...raro dijo mientras respiraba bruscamente**

 **Manolo:simplemente esta dando efecto duerme**

 **Jack:maldito...que era eso...**

 **Manolo:ya te lo dije es hora de marcharme**

 **Jack parpadeo y se dio cuenta de que manolo ya no estaba ayi**

 **Jack:oo...mierda**

 **Jack se desmayo...**

 **De repente**

 **Alison:jack,JACK,¡JAAACK!**

 **Jack:¿donde estamos?**

 **Alison:te encontramos en esa iglesia desmayado y te tragimos de vuelta a donde dormimos**

 **Jack:gracias pero...¿como me encontraron?**

 **Alison:fue gracias a liliana ella siguio tu olor gracias a dios que estas bien**

 **De repente a jack al oir eso le dio un dolor de cabesamuy fuerte**

 **Jack:¡AAAAAA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO EN MI PRESENSIA POR FABOR!**

 **Alison:o-ok...**

 **Jack:perdoname alison esque ...aaaa loque as visto que e echo lo e echo yo pero...cuando no puedo le pido ayuda al demonio que esta dentro de mi...si ...asi es hay**

 **Un demonio dentro de mi ...**

 **Alison:aun asi te amamos jack...pase lo que pase siempre estaremos a tu lado...**

 **Jack:muchas gracias dijo mie tras la abrasaba**

 **Jack:¿y liliana?**

 **Alison:dijo que iva al baño**

 **Liliana:¿me an hablado?**

 **Jack:ven aqui**

 **Liliana bajo la cabesa pensando que jack la regañaria por algo**

 **Cuando liliana estubo enfrente de jack y un lado de alison dijo**

 **Liliana:emmm ¿ que pasa amo?**

 **Jack abraso a liliana y a alison**

 **Jack:las quiero mucho...nunca me dejen solo ...porfabor**

 **Liliana:nunca te dejaremos eres nustro amo...de nosotras 2 ...te amamos mucho**

 **Jack:muchas gracias dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar**

 **Alison:siempre te querremos nunca te dejaremos solo nosotras daremos la vida por ti pues sin ti nuestra vida ya no tendria sentido...**

 **Jack las abraso con mucha fuerza**

 **Alison:t-tranquilo nos lastimas**

 **Jack:*mierda olvide aue tome el potenciador* (el simbolo de * * significa que esta pensando ejemplo: *me duele el culo*)**

 **Jack:p-perdon**

 **Alison:esta bien ¿comemos? Liliana trajo leña**

 **Jack:vale yo lo calentare ustedes descansen**

 **Jack prendio la leña y comenzo a calentar unas latas de sopa y otras de frigoles**

 **Al terminar de calentar la comida comieron tranquilamente pero avia algo que intrigaba a jack y era el por que lo elijieron a el y no a alguien mas ...**

 **Pero jack seguia como si nada pues le intrigaba pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba pues gracias a eso el descubrio cosas que el nunca abia creido que existieran**

 **6 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 7 PM**

 **Jack:creo que ya es hora de dormir**

 **Mañana nos iremos temprano**

 **Liliana ya no tenia nada se ropa y alise se estaba quitando la sudadera y el pantalon**

 **Jack:*caray ¿que puedo hacer? Na no hay problema me acostumbrare***

 **Jack se quito la playera y el pantalon y de dejo la ropa interior**

 **Jack se acosto en medio despues alison y liliana (desnudas) se acostaron con jack abrasandolo**

 **Jack:descansen despues de esas palabras les dio un beso en la frente a las 2**

 **Despues de 10 minutos lograron dormir todos exepto jack**

 **leiko:jack algo peligroso hayep en esta ciudad si lo logramos asesinar subire de nivel vamos**

 **Jack:esta bien vamos**

 **Jack se levanto lentamente y se dirijio a la puerta tomo 3 botellas de agua y se fue**

 **Jack estaba caminando cuando de repente suena un rayo muy fuerte y comienza a llover muy fuerte**

 **Jack se refigui y prendio un cigarillo**

 **Leiko:¿puedo salir?**

 **Jack:claro pero hace frio**

 **Leiko:no hay problema**

 **Lieko salio del cuerpo de jack**

 **Leiko:jack emmmm ¿me darias de eso que tienes en la mano?**

 **Jack:claro por que no hacer que un demonio fume toma**

 **Jack primero le explica a leiko como se fuma y que pasa la primera vez que fuma etc**

 **Leiko comienza a fumar pero esta como si nada**

 **Jack:tu fuma ese yo me fumare otro jack saca otro cigarrillo y lo prende**

 **De repente la lluvia se hace mas leve**

 **Jack:ya bajo la lluvia sigamos**

 **Leiko:estamos muy cerca sigueme**

 **De repente leiko comenzo a correr y jack la tuvo que perseguir**

 **Leiko:aqui es ...**

 **Jack vio algo acostado era una persona comun y corriente segun jack**

 **de repente se levantay dice con una vos muy gruesa**

 **¿?:hola...¿vienes a matarme...portador?**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS!**


	24. El diario de jack cap 21:nivel 2

**HOLA COMP ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN EMMM ME GUSTARIA PESIRLES UN FAVOR MI HERMANO ESTA**

 **COMENZANDO A ESCEIBIR APENAS SUBIO EL EPISODIO 1 ME GUSTARIA QUE LA LEYERAN SE LLAMA**

 **"biburi of darck magic" BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO!**

 **6 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 7:30 PM**

 **¿?:Hola...¿vienes a matarme...portador?**

 **Jack:si necesito el poder para proteger a los que amo**

 **¿?:veo que tu motivo es noble...,pero deveras ganarme para saber si realmente mereses ese poder**

 **Jack:leiko ¿es necesario asesinarlo con tigo? O lo puedo asesinar con mi beast mode**

 **Leiko:no eso es imposible nesesitas los 3 estadoa juntos**

 **Jack:vale regresa leiko vamos a pelear**

 **¿?:veo que la as nombrado...bueno tu me dices cuando ya**

 **Jack:esta bien**

 **Jack comenzo a gritar activando el beast mode,la histeria astificial y el modo histeria**

 **¿?:veo en ti una gran cantidad de poder pero...desaparcera en poco tiempo**

 **Jack:¡CALLATE!**

 **Jack estaba utilisando el 200% (por cierto jack aun no sabe utilisar la noche carmezy al 100%)**

 **¿?:creo que eatas listo peleemos**

 **Jack:¡GUAAAAAAA!**

 **¿?: me llamo stuart**

 **Stuart corrio rapidamente golpeando a jack en el estomago doblando a este**

 **Stuart:descuidas muxho tu defen-**

 **Stuart paro al ver que realmente no daño a jack**

 **Jack gulpeo con ambos puños la espalda de stuart tirandolo**

 **Stuart:buen golpe pero...no me a dolido**

 **Jack recupero el control**

 **Jack:ja eso no es nada**

 **Stuart corrio asia jack pero jack lamzo un golpe directo al rostro de stuart fallando pues stuart se tumbo al suelo**

 **Pateando el rostro de jack levantandolo del suelo y tirandolo**

 **Jack mientras se levamtaba decia**

 **Jack:que buen golpe pero eso no es suficiente**

 **Stuart:peleemos con todo...¿ok?**

 **Jack:esta bien**

 **Stuart sola mente se quedo parado ain hacer nada**

 **Jack comenzo a gritas asta que llego al 300%**

 **Stuart:listo estoy a mi maximo poder...no me podre mantener asi mucho tiempo...¿peleamos?**

 **Jack:claro**

 **Stuart de repente desaparesio**

 **Jack:pero que mier-**

 **Un golpe brutal en la espalda lo detubo**

 **Stuart:mantente siempre alerta ...nunca descuides tu parte trasera...**

 **Jack:calla ya**

 **De repente el cielo se torno de un color rojo y la luna poco a poco se ointaba de un color rojo carmezy**

 **Jack comenzo a perder el control encorbandose y sacamdo bapor de la boca**

 **Stuart:recupera el control algo muy poderoso se hacerca mira al cielo**

 **Jack:¡GUAAAAA! Grito mientras el volteaba a ver el cielo**

 **Jack:yo...yo soy quien lo proboca**

 **De reoente jack desaparese de la vista de stuart**

 **Stuart:no aoy tonto dice mientras voltea rapidamente hacia atras**

 **Jack:no tienes solo 1 punto ciego**

 **Dice mientras cae en la cabeza de stuart pateando brutalmente su espalda**

 **Staurt:¡AGGGGG! Grito mientras su espalda se rompia**

 **Stuart:b-buen golpe m-matame ya**

 **Jack al no tener control sobre ai mismo lo iso sin pensarlo 2 veses**

 **¿?:sabia que me divertirias mucho sigue asi y te dare un regalo**

 **Jack volteo a todas partes pero no havia nadie que pudiera estar diciendo eao**

 **Jack:demonios ya mejor me voy decia mientras se enderesaba y dava la vuelta para regresar al regugio**

 **Leiko:wooow eao fue genial hunca pense que podrias lograrlo tan facil**

 **Jack:...**

 **Leiko:¿jack puedo salir?**

 **Jack:...**

 **Leiko salio del cuepo de jack y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo**

 **Leiko:desde hace tiempo yo...comenze a sentir afectonpor usted jack y ...creo que ahora lo amo**

 **Jack:...**

 **Leiko:¿no diras nada?**

 **Leiko vio que los ojos de jack eran de color negro**

 **Leiko:¡JACK DESPIERTA!**

 **De reoente jack se aleja de leiko diciendo**

 **Jack:n-no t-tu estabas muerto nonpuede ser no alejate de mi ¡NOOOOO!**

 **Leiko:jack soy yo leiko**

 **Jack mientras lloraba decia**

 **Jack:porfabor yo no queria matarte encerio lo siento perdoname**

 **Leiko le da una bofetada a jack**

 **De repente jack se desmaya**

 **Leiko:demonios deve llevarlo a su refugio**

 **Leiko cargo a jack el cual era muy ligero**

 **15 minutos despues...**

 **Leiko:ya emoa llegado jack**

 **Alison vio que algo con cola cargaba a jack**

 **Alison:liliana ven rapido ve eao**

 **Liliana vio quenleiko cargaba a jack**

 **Liliana:esto es malo**

 **Liliana fue rapidamente a atacar a leiko pues liliana no saia quien era ella**

 **Y alison se quedo atras de liliana con una escopeta aountando directo a la cabeza de leiko**

 **Leiko:tranquilas ...dejen que explique la situasion**

 **Leiko fue lkevada al refiguio mientras liliana la cuidaba para que no escapara y alison le apintaba con la escopeta**

 **Al emtras el refugio desnudaron a jack yblo acostaron en el colchol**

 **Alison:ahora explica**

 **Leiko les explico que jack avia muerto pero qie lonregresaron a la vida con organos nuevos pero para que**

 **Los soportara y no muriera neceaitaba de ella ...**

 **Alison:esta bien te xreeremoa por ahora dormanos tu dormiras en el auto**

 **Leiko:adios se repente ven como leiko regresa al cuerpo de jack creyendo en las palabras de leiko**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY PERDON SI ES CORTO PWEO TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO SON LAS**

 **2:22 AM EN MEXICO ASI QUE IRE A DORMIR PARA MAÑANA ESCRIBIR TEMPRANO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	25. el diario de jack cap 22:secuestro

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 22 ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO Y RECUERDENQUE TENGO UNA PAGINA Y UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK DONDE DUBIRE LOS DIBUJOS E IMAGENES DE COMO SON LOS PERSONAJES ETC BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOS!**

 **7 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 8:00 AM**

 **jack desperto y se encontraba a su cama como era de costumbre ayi estaba liliana y alison pero sintio algo ensima de el**

 **levanto las cobijas y noto que leiko estama ensima de el**

 **jack se trataba de levantar pero leiko no lo dejaba**

 **jack:*demonios devere de quedarme aqui asta que despierten***

 **20 minutos despues...**

 **alison y liliana se despertaron pero jack se avia vuelto a dormir**

 **alison puso sus manos "en el pecho de jack" pero sintio algo en "el pecho de jack" de repente leiko de despierta y se levanta (y esta si tenia ropa :v)**

 **leiko:¿que pasa por que tan temprano?**

 **jack desperto al oir un grito**

 **liliana:¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUI!?**

 **jack se levanta rapidamente**

 **jack:aver tranquilas ella el le-**

 **leiko:jack ayer les explique todo**

 **jack:vale liliana,alison ¿cual es el problema?**

 **alison:por mi no hay problema**

 **liliana:no quiero que este con nosotros con alison por que me lleve bien con ella pero a ella no la quiero aqui**

 **jack exploto**

 **jack:aver,aver,aver numero 1,¿desde cuando eres la lider? numero 2,gracias a ella sigo vivo asi que no se va a ir y literalmente sin ella no puedo vivir yo moriria**

 **esta bien pero que no me hable**

 **leiko bajo la mirada y regreso al cuerpo de jack**

 **leiko:jack...algo se hacerca no te ara daño a ti pero si a tus amigas...cuidalas mucho ...adios voy a dormir**

 **jack:*leiko antes de que te vallas devo decirte algo***

 **leiko:¿y que es?**

 **jack:bagamente recuerdo que me besaste y queria pedirte algo***

 **leiko:ya se que no lo vuelva a hacer...**

 **jack:*no...me gustaria que isieramos eso mas seguido ...pues te quiero mucho y creo que poco a poco te e empezado a amar...***

 **leiko:emmm si esta bien yo te amo jack espero algun dia tu me ames como yo te amo a ti ...adios**

 **jack:*descansa***

 **liliana:jack te estamos hablando**

 **jack:a perdon ¿que pasa?**

 **liliana:tenemos que irnos y seguir ya me aburri de estar aqui**

 **jack:si vamos al centro de la ciudad para buscar comida ya casi no tenemos**

 **liliana:si yo te recomendaria dejar el auto pues no necesitamos tantas armas**

 **jack esta bien que alison lleve los cargadores en una mochila tu la comida y agua y yo las armas**

 **liliana:esta bien**

 **jack:vamonos**

 **jack lleno 3 mochilas para irse abandonando el auto**

 **jack les di una mochila a alison y a liliana y comenzaron su viaje**

 **tardaron 2 horas en llegar pues ya estaban cerca y fueron en la espalda de liliana**

 **al llegar vieron un casiono al cual decidieron entrar para distraerse y divertirse**

 **entraron y vieron que estaban las luses prendidas avia comida y alcohol**

 **alison:tengo hambre ire a comer**

 **liliana:nunca e tomado alcohol hoy es el dia**

 **jack saco un cigarrillo tomo una cervesa se sento y comenzo a tomarla**

 **jack:agan todo lo que quieran diviertanse**

 **leiko:yo tambien quiero divertirme**

 **jack:*sal diviertete***

 **leiko sale del cuerpo de jack y se dirije directo asia alison**

 **alison:hola dice mientras le extiende la mano**

 **leiko:mira me gustaria llevarme bien con tigo ¿seremos amigos y nos divertiremos juntas hoy?**

 **alison:claro amiga dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano**

 **jack:esperen tengo una idea**

 **jack fue a la barra y tomo 4 botellas de alcohol**

 **jack:este es el reto el que se tome la botella primero gana ¿vale?**

 **alison/liliana/leiko:¡SIII!  
jack les dio una botella a cada una y un cigarrillo tambien **

**jack:a la de 3 1,2,3 ¡YA!**

 **jack de un trago se tomo la mitad al igual que leiko alison y liliana apenas le dieron un sorbo**

 **jack se termino la botella y grito**

 **jack:¡GANE!**

 **jack poco a poco se fue mareando por lo rapido que tomo el alcohol**

 **alison y liliana no tardaron en embriagarse al igual que leiko**

 **al estar todos ebrios decidieron irse a dormir pero jack las puso en cuartos diferentes puesto que ayi avia 10 habitasiones**

 **jack:¡DESCANSEN!**

 **jack y las demas terminaron durmiendo al tocar la cama por el alcohol ...**

 **8 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 12 AM**

 **jack desperto con un dolor de cabesa pero de repente encontro alado de el una carta y decidio leerla decia lo siguiente**

 **"querido amigo,creo que te llamas jack.**

 **tenemos secuestradas a tus amigas**

 **si quieres recuperarlas necesitaras**

 **traernos los siguientes materiales**

 **1.-medisinas**

 **2.-agua**

 **3.-cuerdas**

 **4.-armas y munisiones**

 **5.-pilas y lamparas**

 **es sencillo traenos esas cosas en cantidades grandes**

 **y tendras de vuelta a tus migas**

 **ATT:el lider de los corderos**

 **posata:cuidado con los lobos ...nos odian"**

 **jack:¡MIERDA! devo recuperarlas despues de esas palabras comenso a golpear la pared lastimandose gravemente**

 **leiko:tranquilo yo te ayudare ...**

 **jack:vayamos a ello**

 **jack trato de activar el beast mode pero no podia...trato de ocupar la histeria artifcial pero tampoco pudo ...**

 **jack:¿que pasa?**

 **leiko:te lo estubieron diciendo peor nunca lo creiste ahora se a echo realidad ...as perdido tus avilidades**

 **ahora dependeras de mi por suerte ahora me tienes a nivel 2 pero no me podras ocupar por algun tiempo adios ire a dormir**

 **jack:me las arreglare yo solo...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO LA HISTORIA BUENO YO ME**

 **DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS!**


	26. El diario de jack cap:23:batalla campal

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 23 ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

 **LA HISTORIA BUENO QUE DIFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOOOOS!**

 **8 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 13:00**

 **Jack se dirijia a una farmasia para recolectar las medicinas llevaba una mochika grande vasia**

 **Jack entro anla farmasia y tomo muchas medisinas pero primero revisaba su fecha de cadusidad**

 **Jack:mierda...todo esto es culpa mia si nos uvieramosmido esa misma noche...nada de esto abria pasado ...**

 **De repente jack escucha como si algo rasguñara el suelo jack inmediatamente desfundo sus pistolas y vio que**

 **Era un zombie pero este estaba en cuatro patas tenia uñas largas de repente ese zombie comenzo a gritar y de un salto**

 **Ataco a jack el zombie listo para matar a jack ataco tratarndo de enterrar sus uñas en el abdomen de jack pero**

 **Jack fue muy rapido dandole un disparo en la cabeza (head shot +100 :v)**

 **De repente comenzaron a llegar demasiados ... jack solo pensaba en una cosa**

 **Jack:¿como le pondre de nombre a este zombie? (No es encerio ayudenme a ponerles nombre)**

 **Jack comenzo a tratar de usar sua ataques especiales y por suerte funsionaban**

 **3 de esos zombies saltaron asia jack peronel golpeando el suelo creo multiples exploaiones alrededor de el paralisandolos**

 **Jack al verlos en el suelo los asesino**

 **Jack comenzo a dispararles a los demas**

 **Jack:¿eso es todo?**

 **Pero de repente...**

 **Llega un zombie paresia una pantera de color morada con manchas negras pero este tenia unas garras enormes**

 **Y un tamaño extremadamente grande y su osico era lo que mas dava miedo pues este tenia 2 ileras de dientes**

 **Jack:ven aqui perrito**

 **Ese zombie corrio asia jack con una velosidad increible**

 **Jack esquibo su mordida y lonpateo con toda su fuerza ennlas costillas**

 **Ese zombie ni siquiera sintio el golpe asi que jack comenzo a dispararle**

 **Jack:¡YA MUERETE!**

 **Jack gasto ambos cargadores de las pistolas pero ese zombie seguia de pie jack desidio tratar de escapar pero...**

 **¿?:¡CORRE VEN CON NOSOTROS NO TE AREMOS DAÑO!**

 **A lo lejos alcanso a ver a un grupo grande de gente jack desidio confiar en ellos asi que empezo a correr asia ellos**

 **¿?:¡CUIDADO!**

 **Jack se tiro al suelo esquibando a ese zombie**

 **Jack:ahora ya me artaste**

 **El zombie comenzo a correr asia jack para asesinarlo pero jack esquibo su mordida y lo monto y comenzo a clavarle**

 **Una navaja en la cabeza asta que este callo muerto**

 **Jack:¡JA! Eso fue facil dijo mie tras se dirijia asia ese grupo**

 **¿?:wooow eres impresionanre chico ¿como te llamas?**

 **Jack:mi nombre es jack**

 **Edgar:mi nombre es edgar lider de los lobos ¿te nos unes?**

 **Jack:lo siento pero...no puedl tengo que rescatar a mis amigos sea como sea**

 **Edgar:no me digas que fueron los corderoa**

 **Jack:si...**

 **Edgar:¡¿SABES EN DONDE SE OCULTAN!? ¿¡ERES UNO DE ELLOS!?**

 **Jack:espera no soy uno de ellos y solo me dejaron una carta de que tenia que darles para que me dieran a mis compañeras**

 **Edgar:vale llevanos**

 **Jack:si es en un casino que esta por el centro de la ciudad siganme**

 **Los lobos aeguian a jack 30 minutos despues llegaron efrente del casino**

 **De repente de un megafono sono una vos que decia**

 **(Perdonen por como hablaran a continuasion ? ﾟﾘﾅ** **)**

 **¿?:asi que tienen los huevos sufisientes para venir a mi territorio**

 **Edgar:¡SAL Y PELEA...HERMANO!**

 **¿?:¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES...ATAQUEN!**

 **De repente comiensa a salir gente de todos lados para atacar a jack,edgar y a su grupo...**

 **Edgar:¡NO SE DEJEN INTIMIDAR ATAQUEN!**

 **Jack comiensa a diparara todos los corderos**

 **Jack:¡EDGAR YO BUSCARE A TU HERMANO EN EL EDIFICIO!**

 **Edgar:¡SI CORRE A DE ESTAR EN EL TEJADO!**

 **Jack:¡SUERTE!**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente mientras esquivava valas y esquivava a los zombies**

 **Jack entro al casino y fue rapidamente al tejado pero la puerta de este estaba cerrada jack dispro a la puerta para despues patearl y tirarla**

 **Jack:¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO,VOY A MATARTE!**

 **¿?:Tranquilo amigo ya van para aya tus amigas no me mate porfabor**

 **De repente salen liliana y alison ynse dirijian a jack**

 **Jack:vengan rapido devemos irnos ya**

 **Alison:te va a disparar dijo susurrandole a jacm y asiendole señas**

 **Jack fue a escondidas y cuando salio el lider de los corderos jack le quito el arma y la ocupo para dispararle en la pierna**

 **Jack:esto es lomque le pasa a los que se meten con la gente que amo**

 **Jack le disparo a el lider de los corderos**

 **Jack tomo su cadaver y lo avento abajo del edifisio los corderos al reconoser el cuerpo no tubieron mas opsion mas que uir ...**

 **Edgar:¡VICTORIAAA! ¡HOY FESTEGAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE!**

 **Todos le daban palmaditas a jack en la espalda todos le aplaudian y le agradesian**

 **Jack:edgar mucha gracias por el apoyo**

 **Edgar:no hay problema ahora este casino es de los lobos asi qie regresen cuando quieran**

 **Jack:muchas gracias bueno adios devemos dessguir con nustro viaje te regalo esto jack le dio las medicinas a edgar**

 **Edgar:muchas gracias...adios**

 **Jack tomo de la mano a alison y a liliana y se marcharon ...**

 **BUENO ADIOS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN QUE SI COMENTAN ME AYUDARIA MUCHO**

 **PARA QUE ME DEN IDEAS SOBRE ESTO BUENO ¡ADIOOS!**


	27. ¡¡AVISO!

**¡OOOO YES BITCH E REGRESADO!**

 **HOLAAA COMO ESTAM ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN POR FIN E PODIDO ABRIR MI CUENTA**

 **MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

 **BUENO YO ME DESPIDO YA SON LAS 1:45 Y TENGO QUE DORMIR JEJE BUENO ¡CHAOO!**


	28. El diario de jack cap 24 savage genetics

**¡HOLA! COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN E REGRESADO Y ESTE REGRESO SERA EPICO (SEGUN YO :'V)**

 **ESTE CAPITULO LO ARE LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y QUE DEJEN SU SENSUAL REVIEW**

 **BUENO YO ME DESPIDO Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOOOOS!**

 **8 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 14:00 AM**

 **Jack,alison y liliana estaban caminando mientras platicaban sobre su pasaso pero de repente ...**

 **¿?:¿h-hola? ¿m-me podrian ayudar...? Decia una vos masculina**

 **Jack:¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?**

 **¿?:en los escombroa algo me tiene atrapado**

 **Jack trato de activar el beast mode pero no funsionaba tampoco funsionaba la histeria artificial ...**

 **Jack se dirigio a los escombros y al asomarse por un pequeño agugero que avia**

 **Jack alcanso a ver a una persona de aproximadamente 20 años que tenia una roca enorme en las piernas**

 **Jack tomo la rpca y trato de moverla pero no podia**

 **Liliana se transformo en lobo y la empujo sin mucho esfuerzo**

 **Jack:...**

 **Alison saco al hombre de ayi y lo puso en un lugar seguro**

 **Jack se dirigio asia el hombre**

 **Jack:¿estas bien?**

 **¿?:si...muchas gracias**

 **Alison:ya vamonos jack necesitamos seguir**

 **Jack:pero...**

 **Liliana:tiene razon tenemos que irnos ahora**

 **Jack:esta bien...**

 **Estaban abandonando a ese hombre**

 **¿?:adios...**

 **Mientras se alegaban jack pensaba**

 **Jack:*demonios...no puedo hacer nada...solo...soy un estorbo...***

 **Liliana:¿que pasa?**

 **Jack:no nada...je...je**

 **Alison:jack porfabor explicanos que tienes porfabor**

 **Jack:encerio no tengo nada**

 **Alison:esta bien...si necesitas algo me tienes para ti**

 **Jack:muchaa gracias**

 **Jack trataba de contactar a histeria pero no podia**

 **Liliana:jack...parece que estas deprimido...porfabor desaogate con nosotras**

 **Jack:estoy bien encerio**

 **Alison:¡CUIDADO!**

 **Jack fue golpeado por una extraña criatura**

 **Jack:demonios ¿que es eso?**

 **Dijo mientras se levantaba y observava a un zombie muy extraño**

 **Este era grande media aproximada mente 2.30 M de altura pero al estar encorbado no se notaba muy bien**

 **Sus manos eran grandes y sus uñas parecian garras pero en tanto su rostro...**

 **El en ves de ojos tenia 2 agujeros negros y paresia que su cara avia sido quemada pues en sus cachetes**

 **Le faltaban pedasus de cara y se podia ver adentro de su boca por esos agujeros**

 **Pero no estaba solo tenia a su lado a otros 2 zombies pequeños con un tipo de cuernos pero estos eran pequeños**

 **Jack:¿¡Q-QUE MIERDA ES ESO!?**

 **el zombie aolo observava a jack mientras se acercaba asia el**

 **Jack solo retrosedia mientras tenia una cara de miedo extremo**

 **Jack:a-alejate de mi**

 **Liliana se transformo en lobo para atacarlo pero fue inutil...**

 **Al saltar para atacarlo el zombie le dio un fuerte golpe dejandola inconsiente**

 **Jack:¡DEMONIOS!**

 **Jack tomo el valor y corrio rapidamente asia esa cosa golpeandola en su asqueroso rostro asiensolo retroseder**

 **Mientras se quejaba de dolor**

 **El zombie grande señalo a jack y los zombies pequeños fueron directamente a atacar a jack pero alison les disparo**

 **En la cabeza a los 2 asesinandolos**

 **Jack:*no puedo hacer nada solo...***

 **Alison:¡JACK!**

 **Jack volvio a la realidad y pateo fuertemente el pecho del zombie pero no le iso ningun daño**

 **Jack:parese que con mi fuerza actual solo lompodre acabar golpeandolo en el rostro**

 **Jack se levando y se trepo en el pecho de ese zombie y comenzo a golpear su rostro**

 **El zombie en un intento de quitarselo se dejo caer ensima de jack pero jack se coloco en la espalda de ese zombie**

 **Y comenzo a golpearlo asta que este cayo al suelo por el dolor**

 **Jack:¡ALISON MIS PISTOLAS!**

 **Alison lanso las pistolas de jack y comenzo a dispararle en el rostro a el zombie matandolo**

 **Jack:*creo que devere hacerme mas fuerte si quiero sobrevivir***

 **Alison:¿jack estas bien? ¿te a lastimado?**

 **Jack:estoy bien solo son rasguños decia mientras se agarraba con fuersa su hombro derecho**

 **Jack:*demonios...no me alcanse a quitar a tiempo creo que...me disloco el brazo...***

 **Jack:liliana demonios**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asia liliana para ver en que estado se encontraba esta**

 **Jack:liliana...liliana...¡LILIANA! Gritaba mientras la movia de un lado para otro**

 **Alison:espera**

 **Alison coloco sus dedos en el cuello de liliana para ver si tenia pulso**

 **Alison:esta viva,solamente esta inconsiente por el fuerte golpe que recibio**

 **Jack bajo la mirada y dijo con una vos chillona**

 **Jack:es mi culpa...sin mis habilidades no soy nada ...solo soy un estorbo yo deveria de estar muer-**

 **Alison le dio una fuerte cachetada**

 **Alison:¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO!**

 **Jack:pero fue mi cul-**

 **Alison:si uvieras muerto quien me uviera salvado en este momento yo seria una esclaba**

 **Jack:pero-**

 **Alison:pero nada no fue culpa de nadie tu nos salvaste a mi y a liliana asi que si no estibieras con vida**

 **¿que seria de nosotras?**

 **Jack:...**

 **Alison:ya vamonos jack es sol se esta escond-**

 **Jack interrumpe a alison dandole un fuerte abraso**

 **Jack:gracias...muchas gracias te quiero decia mientras lloraba**

 **Alison:esta bien jack ...siempre estare para ti ... alison susurra**

 **Alison:^pero yo te amo^**

 **Jack:^y yo a ti^**

 **Jack alsa la mirada y le da un beso a alison**

 **Alison simplemente corresponde al beso abrasandolo**

 **Alison:bueno jeje vamonos**

 **Jack carga a liliana en su espalda y se marchan**

 **8 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 8 PM**

 **Jack:devemos de encontrar un refugio pronto**

 **Alison:hummmm**

 **Mientras ambos buscaban alison detuvo la vista cuando vio un tipo laboratorio**

 **Alison:ayi ningun zombie podra entrar podremos dormir tranquilos**

 **Jack:buen trabajo vamos**

 **Caminaron asta el laboratorio pero la puerta estaba atorada jack la pateo repetitivamente con fuerza**

 **Asta que esta se abrio**

 **Entraron y vieron una puerta en el suelo**

 **Jack saco una lampara y dijo**

 **Jack:entremos ayi investiguemos**

 **Dejaron a liliana en una esquina de la sala por asi decirlo**

 **Jack abrio la puerta y bajo primero para ver si era seguro**

 **Jack al bajar no vio nada asi que le iso señas a alison para que bajara**

 **Alison bajo y caminaron por ese cuerto subterraneo y vieron una puerta que decia**

 **"Peligro de radiasion"**

 **Advertencia**

 **Solo se podra enrrar a este cuerto con trages especialisados**

 **O sus cidas correran peligro**

 **Jack vio que a un lado de esa puerta avia 5 de esos trages tomo 2 uno para alison y otro para el**

 **Jack y alison se pusieron los trages y entraron**

 **Y al entrar vieron algo que les puso los pelos de punta**

 **En una bitrina decia**

 **"Cuidado peligro"**

 **"Cura mundial"**

 **Jack:¿que mierda es eso?**

 **Alado de la bitrina avia un cuaderno y decia lo siguiente**

 **"Cura mundial"**

 **"Este frasco deve de ser esparsido en el aire para comenzar**

 **Con la exterminasion de los humanos"**

 **Jack:¡¿ESTA MIERDA FUE CREADA!?**

 **Pero alison temerosa dijo**

 **Alison:j-jack m-mira eso...**

 **Avia otro frasco que decia**

 **"Savage genetics"**

 **"Este frasco contiene el mas poderoso poder**

 **Quien se inyecte este experimento sera**

 **El ser mas poderoso del mundo**

 **Yo me lo e inyectado y ahora tengo**

 **Habilidades exesibamente geniales-**

 **Jack dejo de leer al oir que alguien abria la puerta**

 **¿?:¿¡QUE CARAJOS HACEN EN MI LABORATORIO!?**

 **Jack:¿¡CON QUE TU ERES EL IDIOTA QUE A ECHO TODO ESTE DESASTRE!?**

 **¿?:Si jajaja yo lo cree**

 **Jack:¿¡POR QUE!?**

 **¿?:¡SIMPLEMENTE ESTPY ARTO DE EL MALTRATO QUE LE EMOS ECHO A LA MADRE NATUALESA**

 **NOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS SIMPLEMENTE SOMOS UN VIRUS MATAMOS POR PLACER**

 **A OTRAS ESPECIES Y A NOSOTROS MISMOS ME ARTE DE TANTOS ABUSOS ,CRIMENES Y SOBRE TODO**

 **ME ARTE DE LAA CONSTANTES GUERRAS QUE HACIAMOS NOSOTROS MISMOS!**

 **Jack:¡TE MATARE MALDITP GRACIAS A TI E PERDIDO A QUIENES MAS AMABA!**

 **¿?:intentalo ya as leido lo que hace mi experimento que llame "savage genetics"**

 **Altera la generica de cua,quier ser vivo asiendolo mas agresibo y poderoso**

 **Tu solo eres una mierda comparado con migo**

 **Jack:*histeria por lo qie mas quieras ayudame***

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asia el cientifico y le rompio el trage con un bisturi que encontro**

 **¿?:mierda devo salir rapidamente de aqui**

 **Jack se puso en la puerta y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago a el cientifico asiendo**

 **Que este retroseda**

 **Jack:aqui moriras**

 **El cientifico golpeo con una fierza brutal ña parre de cristal de el trage de jack destrosando el cristal**

 **¿?:no me ire solo**

 **Jack:jaja y yo tampoco**

 **Jack le dio una pata en la parte de cristal de el trage del cientifico rompiendolo**

 **Jack:pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿quien morira primero?**

 **¿?:hajajaj claramenre tu yo aun tengo el antidoto en mi cuerpo asi que tu moriras primero**

 **Jack entierra el bisturi el es estomago del cientifico y lo gira para dejarlo extremadamente herido**

 **¿?:¡MIERDA ...QUE PASA! *cof* *cof* *cof* comiensa a roser sangre**

 **Jack:parese que su antidoto no dura tando doc**

 **Jack comiensa a golpear al cientifico brutalmente asta que este se deja de mover**

 **Jack:alison ...salgamos...rapido decia mientras se esforsaba por seguir respirando**

 **Jack sale de la habitasion se quita el trage y trata de caminar pero este no podia**

 **Alison:perdoname jack me quede paralisada no sabia que hacer ...perdon decua mientras lloraba**

 **Jack:tranquila ... al menos fui felis al conoserte a ti y a liliana ...ustedes fueron mi motivp para luchar**

 **Alison:porfabor jack...no mueras...quedate aqui ...a mi lado**

 **Jack:perdon ...decia mientras caia al suelo**

 **Jack al cerras sus ojos vio una silueta de mujer que lloraba mientras decia**

 **Leiko:¿por que...por que deves de ser tan idiota?**

 **Jack:perdoname...adios**

 **Leiko:tranquilo...te salvare solo por esta ves ...**

 **Jack:la tomo del cuello y la beso**

 **Leiko solo correspondio al beso**

 **Jack:gracias por todo...ahora dormire ...**

 **Leiko:esta bien en 10 minutos regresaras a tu realidad**

 **10 minutos despues :v**

 **Alison:jack deapierta porfabor decia mientras eataba recargada en su pecho llorando inconsolablemente**

 **Jack:sigo vivo nena *cof* *cof* no soy tan facil de matar**

 **Alison sorprendida lo abrasa con fuerza**

 **Jack:y liliana**

 **Alison:esta dormida desperto lastimada solo comio y se durmio**

 **Jack:me alegra oir eso**

 **Alison:anda dormamos**

 **Jack:esta bien... descansemos**

 **Alison se recuesta con jack y al cabo de 10 minutos quedaron profundamente dormidos...**

 **ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE EPISODIO Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

 **EN MI OPINION ESTUBO BIEN A MI GUSTO MUCHO CREO QUE ES MI FABORITO JEJE BUENO**

 **YO ME DESPIDO MAÑANA ESCRIBIRE OTRO EPISODIO O TAL VES LO ESCRIBA EN LA MADRUGADA**

 **NO LO SE AUN XD BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOS!**


	29. El diario de jack cap 25 el guardian p1

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 25 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ADIOS!**

 **9 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 10 AM**

 **Jack dormia junto a alison pero de repente se escucho un ruido extremadamente fuerte...**

 **Jack:alison ¿escuchaste eso?**

 **Alison:si**

 **Liliana:j-jack m-mira afuera...**

 **Jack se levanta se asoma por un pequeño orificio y ve que afuera hay una persona con alas**

 **Jack:alison,liliana vallamos creo que el nos ayudara**

 **Alisom:esta bien**

 **Liliana solo se quedo parada con la mirada abajo**

 **Jack y alison salen de el laboratorio**

 **Jack:hola emmmm...¿me entiendes?**

 **¿?:claro que te entiendo escoria**

 **Jack:emmm ¿que se supone que eres?**

 **¿?:¿yo? Jajaja ¿no es ovio?**

 **Jack:segun yo eres un angel**

 **¿?:bueno eso seria si no fuera que yo solo soy un experimento ... pero eso no me es un incombeniente mas bien gracias a eso soy el ser mas poderoso**

 **Jack:y emm...¿me podrias ayudar?**

 **¿?:clarote ayudare...**

 **Jack:val-**

 **¿?:a morir despjes de esas palabras comenzo a sonreir como un psicopata y del suelo salio una espada**

 **Jack:¿no se supone que los angeles son los protectores? Dijo mientras daba pasos atras**

 **¿?:yo no soy un angel estupido ya te dije que soy un experimento que salio mal..**

 **Jack:en ese caso devere de acabar con tigo dijo mientras temblaba de miedo pues sabia que solo era un humano comun**

 **¿?:awwww mirate estas temblando dijo con una vos burlona**

 **Jack:c-claro que no**

 **Leiko:es mejor que te ayude**

 **Jack:*gracias***

 **Jack se dejo llevar por leiko jack gritaba descontroladamente**

 **¿?:jajaja ya estas gritando de miedo jajaja-**

 **Fue interrumpido al ver el aira negra y roja que salia de jack**

 **¿?:qu-que esta pasando**

 **Jack:¡TE DIJE QUE ACABARIA CON TU EXISTENSIA!**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asia el y le dio un golpe brutal en el estomago que iso aue este escupiera sangre**

 **¿?:n-no ...no puede ser...**

 **Jack:solo eres una mierda comparado con migo...**

 **¿?:no me mates porfabor te lo su-**

 **Jack le aplasto la cabeza con el pie asesinandolo**

 **Alison solo miraba impactada**

 **Jack:ya extrañaba este poder jajaja**

 **De repente enfrente de jack aparese un ser similar a el que asesino pero este tenia 6 alas**

 **Jack:jajaja ¿quieres morir?**

 **¿?:no podras contra mi poder yo soy el guardian de la paz**

 **Jack:jajaja el fue quien empezo**

 **¿?:el te ataco por que sabe lo aue le isiste a nuestro creador**

 **Jack:jajaja su creador era un idiota egoista que acabo con la humanidad...**

 **¿?:yo sere el encargado de asesinarte**

 **Jack:vale...quiero ver aue lo intentes**

 **Alison solo retrosedia con miedo**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asia el y golpeo su rostro con toda su fuerza pero no recibio ningun daño**

 **Jack comenzo a golpear rapidamente y con todo su poder el torax de el guardian**

 **¿?:¿tan devil eres?**

 **Jack muy molesto golpeo el suelo con todo su poder y debajo del guardian salio una explosion de color morado paralisandolo**

 **¿?:q-aue esta pasando**

 **Jack:ahora es mi turno**

 **Jack corrio asia el y comenzo a golpear las cpstillas de el guerdian despues le dio un cabezaso y al chocar sus cabezas una explosion mando a volar al guerdia**

 **¿?:ja...eso no es nada**

 **El guardian levanto su braso y comenzo a susurrar**

 **Jack:peeo que mierd-**

 **De repente de la mano de el guardian sale una luz blanca que comienza a golpear a jack...**

 **Jack gritaba de dolod mienrras trataba de ver de donde salian log holpes pero no avia resultado**

 **El guardian bajo la mano pero jack ya no podia continuar...jack eztaba acabado...**

 **(Parte 1/2)**


	30. El diario de jack cap 25 el guardian 22

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO LA PARTE 2 DEL EPISODIO ANTERIOR**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOS!**

 **9 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 11 AM**

 **Jack:¿c-como pude ser vensido tan facilmente...? *cof* *cof* *cof***

 **¿?:solo eres un idiota que se dejo llevar por el poco poder que tenia**

 **Jack:s-si tan solo ... aun tubiera el beast mode y la histeria artificial...**

 **¿?:sabes que te dejare vivir solo eres un estorbo (eco dentro de la cabeza de jack)**

 **Flash back**

 **Niño:mejor largate de eata escuela solo eres un maldito estorbo maldito pirata**

 **Maestro:es verdad jack...simplemente eres un estorbo mejor retirate**

 **Jack:¡YO NO SOY UN ESTORBOMYA VERAN QUE ALGUN DIA SERE EL MEJOR!**

 **niño:aja cuando eso pase seguramente seria el fin del mundo**

 **EN CASA DE JACK**

 **Padre:¿como te fue hoy en la escuela jack? (Olvide el nombre de los padres :'v)**

 **Jack:¡YA NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA NO IMPORTA A DONDE VALLA NUNCA ME DEJARAN EN PAZ!**

 **Padre:jack ... ya veras que en alguh lugar seras aceptado**

 **Jack:¡DEJA DE DECIR NONEATAMOS EN LA ROSA SE GUADALUPE! (XD)**

 **Padre:porfabor jack ... tranquilisate**

 **Jack:¡SOLO...DEJAME...SOLO! ¡AAAAAAA...GUAAAA!**

 **De repente todo se pone obscuro...**

 **Jack deapierra en el suelo**

 **Jack:qu-que paso...**

 **Ve a su padre tirado en el suelo muy mal herido**

 **Padre:te amo hijo pase lo que pase siempre te amare...**

 **Jack:¡MIERDA!**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Jack se levanta lentamente mientras deja colgado su brazo derechonpues este senlo disloco**

 **Jack:yo...no...soy ...un ...¡ESTORBO!**

 **Jack comenzo a gritar descontroladamente**

 **¿?:¿no entiendes que si sigues asi te terminare matanso? Mejor resignate niño**

 **Jack:con tal de venserte...dejare mi cordura a un lado ...**

 **¿?:ajajaja ni asi podras venserme ya se lo que real mente eres**

 **Jack:locura...sus beneficios,placeres y peligros son realmente infinitos**

 **¿?:esta bien te dare tiempo dise mientras se sienta en el suelo**

 **Jack:¡ALISON SI ESTO SALE MAL...SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE...LAS AMO !**

 **Jack comenzo a gritar descontroladamente al cabo de 3 minutos el rostro de jack no tenia ningun sentimiento**

 **¿?:¿estas listo?**

 **Jack solamente observava fijamente a su oponente**

 **¿?:esta bien dice mienrras se levantaba**

 **Jack solo eataba parado mirando al frente como si de un maniquie se tratase...**

 **¿?:aqui voy dice mientras corre rapidamenre asia jack pero jack seguia sin moverse**

 **El guardian trato de golpear el estomago de jack para acabar cpn la batalla pero...no funsiono**

 **Al darle el golpe jack solo escupio sangre pero no se movio ni quejo de dolor**

 **Jack:este...creo que es mi turno... dice con una vos timida y temblorosa...**

 **Jack tomo la cabeza de el guardian y comenzo a golpearlo con la rodilla despues le dio un golpe en el estomago**

 **¿?:¿pero como eres tan fuerte? Ase un momento te acabe facilmente**

 **Jack solo lo observava**

 **El guardian also su brazo perk jack actuo rapidamente y antes de que terminara le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas**

 **El guardian simplemente se retorsia de dolor**

 **¿?:¡MIERDA! ¿¡COMO MIERDA ERWS TAN FUERTE!**

 **Jack:emm...yo no tengo mucha fuerza...solo golpeo puntoa exactos del cuerpo como musculos y nervios**

 **¿?:¡MALDITO!**

 **Jack:emm si me permite es hora de acabar con esto**

 **Jack corrio rapidamente asia el guardian y comenzo a golpear sus costillas despues tomo la cabeza del guardian**

 **Y la azoto fuertemente en el suelo para deapues darle un pisoton en la parte baja de la espalda**

 **El guardian se levantp lentamwnte por todo el dolor que este tenia**

 **¿?:¡NO PUEDO SER VENSIDO TAN FACIL TE MATARE!**

 **El guardian also su brazo otra vez jack corrio rapidamente asia el para evitar eso**

 **Pero el fuardias sabia que jack aria eso y de una patada lo mando a volar**

 **De la mano del guardian una luz blanca comenzo a surgir**

 **Jack:mierda**

 **Mientras jack recibia golpes este se levantaba y al levantarse sigio soportando los golpes y seguia caminando...**

 **¿?:¿que? ¿como es posible?**

 **Jack solo caminaba lentamente soportando los golpes**

 **¿?:¡ESTE ES TODO MIMPODR AL QUE NADIE A SOBREVIVIDO!**

 **Jack:no me das miedo**

 **El guardian solamente serro su puño y la luz comenzo a ser cada ves mas intensa**

 **Jack:de todos modos no puedo sentir tus golpes**

 **Jack al estar enfrente del guardian lo tomo del cuelo y dijo**

 **Jack:ahora muere pequeño angel**

 **Jack apreto con toda su fuerza el cuello el angel asta que eate se rompio de repente la luz se desvanesio**

 **Jack comenzo a reir descontroladamente**

 **Alison:¿j-jack?**

 **Jack volteo lentamente y le enseño una sonrisa escalofriante...**

 **Alison:jack dijiate que tu podias recuperar tu cordura**

 **Jack:¿cordura dices? Para empezar no recuerdo aver tenido nunca algo tan inutil**

 **Alisom:porfabor jack...regresa a tu veedadero tu**

 **Alison comenzo a caminar lentamente dirijiendose a jack**

 **Alison:poefabor debuelveme al jack que amo**

 **Alison al estar endrente de jack coloco su mano en el rostro de jack**

 **Alison:porfabor... dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar**

 **Jack poco a poco comenzo a borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro..**

 **Jack:estoy aqui dijo miemrras extendia sus brasos para abrasarla**

 **Alison:te amo...,**

 **Jack:y yo a ti...**

 **Liliana solo los observava**

 **Liliana se puso muy celosa de alison**

 **Jack:ya largemonos de esta ciudad ...pero primero... dejenme dormir un poco mienrras jack caminaba asia**

 **El laboratorio eate callo muy mal herido...**

 **Alison lo metio al laboratorio y lo recosto en el suelo deapues se acosto alado de el abrasandolo**

 **Liliana solo observava celosa...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 25 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO Y ESPERONLES EATE GUSTANDO**

 **LA HISTORIA POR CIERTO YA CASI ME QUEDO SIN IDEAS ASI QUE TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR LOS EPISODIOS**

 **LO MAS LARGOS POSIBLES BUENP YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	31. Tipos de zombies 1¿?

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO LOS TIPOS DE ZOMBIES CONOSIDOS Y VISTOS ASTA**

 **EL DIA DE HOY DISFRUTENLO ¡ADIOOOS!Zombie comun:**

 **Este zombie es de piel gris y tienen ojos grises**

 **Zombie alfa:**

 **Este aun se se a visto aun pero lompongo aun asi :v**

 **Este zombie es de una piel gris y ojos rojos este zombie manda a los zombies comunes es aun mas fuerte rapido**

 **E inteligente que los comunes**

 **Mutanbie**

 **Eate zombie es muy alto mide aproximadamente 2.30 metros pues este siempre esta encorbado y por lo tanto**

 **No se puede dexir bien su estatura este zombie tiene manos grnades para atrapar objetos y usarlos como arma**

 **Tiene uñas grandes y filosas paresidas a unas garras son utilisadas para escalar y para asesinar rapidamente**

 **Estos zombies nunca van solos normalmente tienen un par de zombiez pequeños a su lado ...**

 **Evins**

 **Este tipo de zombies son pequeños miden 1.60 metros son rapidos,fuertes y muy inteligentes**

 **Son como personas normales pero del cuello para arriba no tienen piel su craneo esta totalmente a la cista y tienen**

 **Unos cuernos que salen de la parre superior de su cabeza ...**

 **Angel beta**

 **Este tipo de zombie es mas que nada un experimento pero fue creado a base del virus que acabo con la humanidas**

 **Este zombie,mutante o experimento como lo quieran llamar es de piel clara con 2 alas blancas normalmente**

 **Su arma ea una lanza pero en algunos casos usan espadas**

 **son extremadamente inteligentes,rapidos,poderosos pero son muy confiados mide roximadamente 1.65 M**

 **Angel alfa**

 **Este zombie,mutante o experimento es perfecto es el mas poderoso de todos su arma ea una espada**

 **Muy paresida a la excalibur y un escudo**

 **Son muy inteligentes,fuertea,poderosos y muy confiados estos normalmente cuidan su creador pero algunos**

 **Prefieren irse a cuidar alguna ciudad y "limpiarla de todo mal" ...**

 **ESTOS SON TODOS SOL TIPOS DE ZOMBIES VISTOS POR EL MOMENTO SE QUE ME A FALRADP 1 PERO NO ES**

 **IMPORTANTE ASI QUE NO LO PONDRE BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS!**


	32. el diario de jack cap 26 ¿real o feick?

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN EN ESTE EPISODIO NO ABRA PELEA SOLO SERA COMO UN CAPITULO ED TIPO RELLENO EN LO QUE SE ME OCURRE ALGO YA ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS XD BUENO ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **10 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 10 AM ...**

 **Jack desperto en el suelo y se percato de que alison lo estaba abrasando el aun estaba muy erido por lo cual al levantarse desperto a alison**

 **alison:buenos dias jack *bosteso***

 **jack:buenos dias dijo mientras ponia su mano en sus costillas quejandose del dolor**

 **alison:¿estas mejor?**

 **jack:eso creo... me duele todo el cuerpo**

 **jack miraba a su alrededor buscando a liliana pero ella no estaba**

 **jack:¿y lili?**

 **alison:no lo se cuando nos dormimos ella se sento en esa esquina dice señalando una esquina de la habitasion**

 **jack:mierda donde se abra metido ya nos tenemos que ir**

 **alison:busquemosla no podemos dejar aqui a nuestra amiga**

 **jack:vale no hay que separarnos tanto nuestro punto de reunion sera aqui cuando obscuresca aqui devemos de estar y liliana deve de estar con nosotros ¿vale?**

 **alison:claro**

 **alison tomo dos pistolas y algunos cartuchos**

 **jack tomo sus pistolas y unos cartuchos**

 **jack:vale yo me ire por el lado derecho y tu por la izquierda**

 **alison:vale**

 **alison salio0 corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de liliana**

 **jack:mierda donde podras estar**

 **jack salio corriendo a buscar a liliana**

 **jack al cansarse comenzo a caminar buscando a liliana**

 **jack:¡LILIANAAA! ¡YA ES HORA DE IRNOS EN DONDE ESTAS!**

 **pero no consiguio respuesta ...**

 **alison caminaba rapidamente mientras se figaba en todas las tiendas o casas buscando a liliana**

 **alison:¡LILIANA! ¡AMIGA EN DONDE ESTAS PORFABOR SAL YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!**

 **de repente escucha como una ventana se rompe**

 **alison volte rapidamente para ver que rompio el cristal**

 **de vuelta con jack**

 **jack caminaba rapidamente nervioso mirando a todos lados**

 **de repente algo lo golpea fuerte mente en la cabeza**

 **jack callo al suelo lastimado jack volteo para ver que fue y solamente ve a un zombie cualquiera**

 **jack saco sus pistolas y le disparo en el craneo**

 **jack se levanto y siguio caminando pero este sin querer alerto una orda enorme de zombies**

 **jack:mierda**

 **jack comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que podia**

 **jack:leiko ayudame**

 **leiko:no puedo ... aun no me e recuperado el daño que tu recibiste yo lo recibi con el triple de fuerza**

 **jack:mierda ¿que puedo hacer ahora?**

 **de vuelta con alison XD**

 **alison:liliana es hora de irnos amiga dice mientras se hacerca caminando hacia liliana**

 **liliana le dio un golpe en el rostro a alison**

 **alison:¡p-pero que te pasa? ¿no eramos amigas?**

 **liliana:tu eres la razon por la que jack ya no me ama asi que deves de morir aqui y ahora**

 **alison:porfabor no lo agas porfabor...**

 **liliana se convirtio en un lobo de tamaño normal y se avalanso sobre alison**

 **alison rapidamente saco sus pistolas coloco una dentr de la boca de liliana y disparo**

 **liliana callo muerta en el suelo**

 **alison comenzo a llorar descontroladamente mientras gritaba**

 **alison:¡¿POR QUEEEEEE!?**

 **alison cargo el cuerpo muerto de liliana y lo llevo a el laboratorio**

 **de vuelta con jack**

 **jack corria rapidamente para salvarse vio una alcantarilla y se metio rapidamente para salvarse**

 **jack sigui corriendo de regreso al laboratorio pero de repente vio a alguien que se le iso muy familiar ...**

 **jack:liliana que mierdas haces aqui ...**

 **PARTE 1/2 :v**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO Y ¿QUE SERAN ESAS LILIANAS? ¿CUAL SERA LA VERDADERA O DONDE ESTA LA VERDADERA? BUENO ESO LO VERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ¡ADIOOOOS!  
**


	33. el diario de jack cap 26 parte 2

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN AQUI LES DEJO LA PARTE 2 ME DI CUENTA QUE AUN TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR OTRO EPISODIO MAS JEJEJE BUENO ¡DISFRITENLO ADIOOOS!**

 **10 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 13.00 PM**

 **Jack:liliana que mierdas haces aqui ...**

 **liliana:esque yo te quiero solo para mi ...por que...yo... te amo**

 **jack:deja de decir eso este no es el momento para hablar sobre eso devemos de irnos de esta ciudad devemos de seguir**

 **liliana:esta bien pero sigamos este viaje tu y yo solos sin la estupida de alison**

 **jack:somos un equipo no podemos dejar a alison**

 **liliana:por culpa de esa maldita fue que me dejaste de amar y si yo no te tengo nadie mas te puede tener**

 **dijo mientras se tranformaba en un lobo para atacar a jack**

 **jack:liliana porfabor no agas esto no te quiero hacer daño**

 **liliana se avalanso estupidamente asia jack**

 **jack solo esquivo el ataque de liliana y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas**

 **liliana callo al suelo**

 **jack:liliana porfabor reachiona ...no quiero tener que asesinarte...porfabor dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar**

 **liliana se avalanso nuev mente contra jack pero jack esquivo nuevamente su ataque y tomo del cuello a liliana y se lo rompio**

 **jack:¿por que..? ¿¡POR QUEEE!?**

 **dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente ..**

 **jack tomo el cuerpo sin vida de liliana y sigui su camino por las alcantarillas para llegas al laboratorio...**

 **alison llego al laboratorio mientras lloraba inconsolablemente pensaba en como explicarle lo susedido a jack...**

 **de repente alison ve llegas a jack mientras lloraba**

 **alison:jack noo tube opsion...tube que defenderme...asesine a liliana..**

 **jack:¿qu-que?**

 **alison:perdoname no pude hacer nada ella me ataco y tube que galar el gatillo ...**

 **jack:pero si yo encontre a liliana el las alcantarillas me ataco y la tube que asesinar dijo mientras bajaba su cuerpo**

 **alison:mirala ese es su cuerpo ...**

 **jack:peor que mierdas pasa aqui**

 **de repente escuchas un grito familiar afuera del laboratorio**

 **liliana:¡JACK,ALISOON, AYUDENME PORFABOR AYUDEN-**

 **jack y alison salieron rapidamente y vieron que unos zombies la tenian atrapada y tomaban la forma de liliana ...**

 **jack corrio rapidamente para ayudarla pero alison lo detubo**

 **jack:¿¡que te pasa sueltame!?**

 **alison:recuerda que si te llegan a copear tambien tendran tus habilidades y fuerza**

 **jack:mierda...¿que hacemos?**

 **alison:ire yo dijo mientras que movia sus muñecas y de repente salio una navaja de sus muñecas**

 **jack:con cuidado**

 **alison:te amo despues de esas palabras se avalanso asia los zombies cortandoles el cuello de repente un zombie tomo a alison de**

 **los brasos inmovilisandola para copearla pero jack le dio un disparo en la cabesa asesinandolo**

 **alison siguio asesinando a los zombies**

 **liliana se transformo en lobo y comenzo a atacar a los zombies**

 **jack siguio disparando pero de repente un zombie lo tomo por sorpresa...**

 **jack le dio un golpe con la cabesa pero este no lo solaba despues jack le dio un disparo en el hombro para que lo soltara**

 **el zombie lo solto y jack lo asesino dandole varios disparon en el craneo alacabar con los zombies jack se hacerco a liliana**

 **liliana:perdoname yo...**

 **jack se hacercaba rapidamente asia liliana**

 **liliana:perdoname encerio no fue mi intension yo simplemente que-**

 **jack la interrumpre dandole un fuerte abraso (¿que pensaban un fuerte golpe? no señores eso esta mal :V)**

 **jack:tranquila solo dime por que escapaste**

 **liliana:esque estaba celosa y sali a pensar cuando de repente esos zombies me tomaron por la espalda y comenzaron a copearme ...**

 **pero por suerte pasamos por aqui muchas gracias jack,liliana perdoneme**

 **jack:ven alison**

 **alison se hacerco y las abraso a las 2**

 **jack:recuerden este es un equipo no devemos de pelear entre nosotros eso seria estupido ... las quiero mucho compañeras...**

 **jack:sigamos con nuestro viaje**

 **levantaron las cosas y se marcharon ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA AGUSTADO ESPERO QUE ME APOLLEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS BUENO YO ME DESPIDO PUES TENGO QUE HACER ALGUNAS COSITAS JHEJEJE ¡ADIOOOS!**


	34. el diario de jack cap 27 una ciudad nuev

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO ¡ADIOOS!**

 **11 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 2 AM**

 **Jack estaba de camino a una nueva ciudad junto a liliana y a alison**

 **alison:jaaaack tengo muuucho sueño**

 **liliana:concuerdo con tigo amiga jack descansemos**

 **jack:*mierda no podemos descansar aqui seremos presa facil...***

 **alison:¿estas bien jack?**

 **jack:eeeeee (reacciona) ¿que paso?**

 **alison:¿estas bien? parese que estas pensando mucho**

 **jack:jeje tranquila aqui descansaremos jack vio a su alrededor y solo avian casas totalmente destruidas**

 **jack:miren ustedes duerman mientras yo are guardia**

 **alison:hummm esta bien estoy muy cansada**

 **liliana:esta bien jack**

 **liiana y alison se recostaron en el suelo jack solamente se sento entre unos escombros vijilando que nada pasara**

 **jack:*mierda tengo mucho sueño...***

 **de repente de entre unos escombros salen 4 zombies jack desfundo sus pistolas**

 **jack:*mierda mejor los asesinare cuerpo a cuerpo si no alertare una oleada de zombies***

 **jack guardo sus armas y corrio rapidamente asia ellos y con una vabaja les corto la cabeza**

 **jack:*wooow cuando filo tiene***

 **pero de repente de detras de el aparese un zombie gordo con pretuberansias en todo el cuerpo**

 **jack:*pero que mierda es eso ...***

 **el zombie corria como podia asia jack pero jack actuo rapidamente corrio asia el le dio una patada en su asqueroso estomago**

 **pero este exploto aventando un asqueroso liquido verde empapando totalmente a jack**

 **jack:*pero que maldito asco***

 **jack volte a ver a alison y a liliana peor estas seguian dormidas**

 **jack:*menos mal***

 **de repente una orda de zombies aparesio**

 **jack:*pero si no ise ningun ruido y sorpresibamente la explosion fue silenciosa***

 **jack observo que ignoraron a alison y a liliana y fueron unicamente contra jack**

 **jack:*por que no dañan a alison ni a liliana***

 **jack vio su cuerpo y vio que estaba totalmente mojado por ese liquido verde**

 **jack:*¿sera por este liquido?***

 **jack tomo otra navaja y comenzo a asesinarlos jack recibia muchos golpes muy fuertes**

 **pero no iso ningun ruido para no despertar ni a alison ni a liliana**

 **de repente un zombie toma de las piernas a jack y otro de los brazos listos para morderlo per jack los pateo con toda su fuerza**

 **y lo soltaron**

 **cuando solo faltaban 9 zombies jack ya estaba totalmente agotado de repente siente un mareo**

 **leiko:eres un estupido si sigues asi te vas a desvaneser y por consecuensia te van a comer**

 **jack:*no me importa***

 **leiko sale del cuerpo de jack y de un golpe asesino a los zombies**

 **leiko:listo ahora durme yo cuidare**

 **jack:muchas...gracias de repente cae jack al suelo totalmente agotado**

 **leiko se sento en el suelo y puso la cabeza de jack en sus piernas y comenzo a acarisiar la cabeza de jack (nunca dije cual cabeza XD)**

 **13:00 PM...**

 **jack despierta y se percata de que alison y liliana ya estan comiendo**

 **jack:*que ellas coman yo aun aguanto algunos dias mas sin comer...***

 **alison:buenas tardes jack ¿quieres co-**

 **jack:no tengo hambre gacias**

 **alison:o-ok ...**

 **liliana:jack no deves de portarte tan grosero ¿que paso?**

 **jack:...**

 **liliana:jack mirame cuando te estoy hablando**

 **jack voltea mostrando sus eridas de la noche anterior**

 **liliana:¿¡QUE TE PASO!?**

 **jack:nada estoy bien muuuy bien dijo con un tono de vos sarcastico**

 **liliana:si vas a estar asi no te hablaremos en todo el dia**

 **jack:agan lo que quieran si quieren largarse solo aganlo y listo**

 **liliana:¿que te esta pasando jack? ¿donde esta mi jack amable,cariñoso y sobre todo EDUCADO?**

 **jack:perdon simplemente no estoy de muy buen humor bueno pues apurense a comer para continuar**

 **liliana:ya acabamos ya vamonos**

 **jack tomo las 3 mochilas y comenzo a caminar**

 **liliana y alison ivan detras de el**

 **alison:jack ¿falta mucho?**

 **jack:no lo se tal ves tardemos horas ¿por que?**

 **alison:no no por nada**

 **jack:esta bien**

 **al cabo de 45 minutos a lo lejos se podia visualisar un puente enorme que llevava a otra ciudad**

 **alison:yeiii una nueva ciudad**

 **despoues de 30 minutos llegaron a la entrada pero salieron 4 tipos armado**

 **¿?:¿que quieren aqui?**

 **jack:tranquilos simplemente voy a pasar por aqui no me quedare mucho tiempo**

 **¿':los an mordido**

 **jack:no**

 **¿?:no confio en ustedes ¡REVISENLOS!**

 **le quitaron las mochilas a jack y las aventaron**

 **jack solamente bajo la mirada y se quedo quieto**

 **¿?:quitense la ropa**

 **jack se quito la playera y los pantalones y un soldado fue a revisar su cuerpo**

 **¿?:¡LAS MUJERES TAMBIEN!**

 **liliana:yo no are eso**

 **¿?:revisenla**

 **un tipo fue rapidamente asi ella y y trato de quitarle la playera pero liliana no se dejaba**

 **ese tipo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a liliana**

 **jack solamente miraba y apretaba la mandibula y los puños**

 **cuando un soldado se hacerco a alison y trato de quitarle la sudadera que jack le compro alison le dio un cabezaso**

 **se levanto y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago a alison**

 **jack:¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!**

 **jack fue rapidamente y les corto la garganta a los 2 cuando trataron de abrir fuego jack ya estaba enfrente de ellos**

 **y tambien les corto la garganta**

 **jack:malditos idiotas como se atreven a tocar a mis compañeras dijo mientras les escupia**

 **jack,liliana y alison entraron con cuidado por si alguna persona los trataba de atacar ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	35. el diario de jack cap 28 AMIGO O ENEMIGO

(HOLA **COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 28 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

 **LA HISTORI APUES ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLA DEJEN SU REVIEW PUES NO LES CUESTA NADA MAS QUE UNOS**

 **MINUTOS DE SU LARGA VIDA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOOS!**

 **12 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 4 PM ...**

 **Jack,liliana y alison entraron a la ciudad apuntando a todos lados con sus armas**

 **jack:esta bien creo que no hay nadie mas**

 **bajaron sus armas y continuaron caminando**

 **al cabo de 15 minutos vieron un super comersial y entraron a ver si avia comida pero al entrar todo el super comersial**

 **estaba lleno de zombies los cuales al ver la puerta abierta salieron rapidamente a atacar a jack y a sus compañeras**

 **jack:mierda ¡DISPAREN!**

 **comenzaron a disparar pero las balas se agotaban demasiado rapido ...**

 **jack:mierda... *leiko ayudame***

 **leiko:estoy aburrida vamos**

 **leiko tomo el cuerpo de jack y comenzaron a asesinar a todos los zombies creando una lluvia de sangre**

 **leiko/jack:¡JAJAJA QUE DIVERTIDO QUIERO MAS SANGRE MAS,MAS...¡MAAAAAAAAS!**

 **alison:jack porfabor tranquilisate ...**

 **leiko/jack:¡NUNCA ESTO ME ASE MUY FELIS YA LLEVAVA TIEMPO SIN DIVERTIRME TANTO!**

 **jack:alison,liliana esperen aqui busquen comida y las vere aqui al atardeser tengo cosas que hacer**

 **alison:esta bien**

 **jack salio corriendo de ayi ...**

 **jack corria y gritaba alertando a todos los zombies de la ciudad**

 **leiko/jack:esto era lo que esperaba que pasara ¡VENGAN POR MI MALDITOS!**

 **pero atras de todos esos zombies sqalieron 3 gigantescos zombies con puertas de autos enterrados baras de metal etc**

 **leiko/jack:primero por los pequeños y despues por el premio grande**

 **jack comenzo a matar a todos los zombies pero tambien llegaron los perros zombies**

 **leiko/jack:jaja ¡AUN MAS DIVERSION!**

 **jack fue rapidamente y les tronaba el cuello uno por uno poco a poco los zombies eran cada ves menos pero llegaban mas y mas**

 **leiko/jack:uff ya me e cansado ahora a recuperar energias**

 **jack tomo a un zombie y comenzo a comerlo desesperadamente**

 **leiko/jack:ya estoy como nuevo ahora a seguir**

 **cuando ya no avia perros zombies jack desiadio terminar con todos los zombies pequeños pues ya se estaba aburriendo cada ves mas y mas**

 **jack fue por los zombies pequeños pero de repente todos se avalansaron a el tacleandolo con mucha fuerza tirandolo y un zombie enorme**

 **le dio un golpe que abarco todo su cuerpo lastimandole asi su brazo izquierdo**

 **jack se levanto y de un salto llego a el rostro de ese zombie para arrancarle los ojos despues de eso jack se metio en su boca el zombie lo**

 **trago pero jack se quedo en su garganta y lo destroso desde la garganta**

 **leiko/jack:¡QUIERO MAS SANGRE!**

 **jack se metio nueva mente a la boca de un zombi enorme pero ahora si dejo que lo tragara ya es tando en su estomago sin tocar**

 **los acidos gastricos puso su mano en el estomago y creo una explosion enorme asiendo explotar a el zombie en muchos pedasos**

 **leiko/jack:¡SI...SI...SIII QUIERO AU NMAS SANGRE!**

 **pero al ver a los zombies estos comenzaron a correr y se comenzaron a meter a las alcantarillas**

 **leiko/jack:creo que ya e limpiado la ciudad que aburrido**

 **leiko dejo el cuerpo de jack**

 **leiko:jack ahora dormire estoy agotada**

 **se metio de vuelta al cuerpo de jack**

 **jack:mierda *cof* *cof* *cof***

 **jack comenzo a toser sangre por el desgaste exesibo de cuerpo**

 **jack:*te exediste leiko***

 **leiko:eso fue t culpa por no dejarme salir mas seguido ...**

 **jack:*esta bien te dejare salir mas seguido pero no vuelvas a hacer eso siento que voy a morir si sigues asi***

 **jack comenzo a caminar de vuelta a el super comersial pero avia demasiada gente que vio lo que iso sorprendidos le dieron las gracias**

 **un hombre se hacerco a jack y dijo..**

 **¿?:oye muchacho nosotros te damos las gracias pero nuestro equipo rival te tratara de asesinar a toda costa**

 **jack:¿por que?**

 **¿?:esos zombies eran de su propiedad pero ahpra que vi que los asesinaste sin problemas tu podrias**

 **acabar con ese maldito grupo de una ves...**

 **jack:lo are limpiare este ciudad antea de marcharme ¿cual es la ubicasion de su guarida?**

 **El tipo le dio unas instrucciones de como llegar y le dio agua y comida para el y sus compañeras**

 **jack:gracias ahora me tengo que ir con mis compañeras para acabar a esos mal nacidos**

 **¿?:muchas gracias suerte en tu viaje**

 **jack tomo la comida y el agua y se fue con alison y con liliana**

 **Jack de camino no vio ni un solo zombie**

 **jack:creo que leiko y yo los emos exterminado a todos...a comida**

 **Jack escuchomun grito a lo lejos**

 **jack fue lo mas rapido que pudo y vio que 3 tipos adultos trataban de abusar de una mujersita**

 **unos 17 años**

 **Mujer:¡DEJENME EN PAZ PORRABOR DEJENME YA SE LOS SUPLICO!**

 **¿?:ASI ME GUSTA PERRA QUE SUPLIQUEN JEJEJEJE**

 **Jack estubo apuntp de ir a asesinarlos pero de repente dijo**

 **jack:en este mundo gobernado por la maldad si nompuedes protegerte aolo lo mejor es morir**

 **En este mundo es matar o morir yo lo e aprendido pero cuandonlos deviles se unen en grupo se hace**

 **fuertes pero yo no quiero deviles en mi equipo pues solo me retardarian solo aria que gastara comida**

 **Y tambien seria muy malo en misiones de sigilo ... es mejpr que esa mujer muera... je..**

 **jack puso una sonrisa diabolica en su rostro comenzo a reir y deapues en su rostro no avia expresion**

 **jack comenzaba a susurrar**

 **jack:¿donde estoy? ¿que estoy haciendo en este lugar? ¿que le estan asiendo a esa mujer? ¿quien soy?**

 **¿por que existo? ¿solo sere un error? ...**

 **De repente alguien gritaba pir ayuda**

 **¿?:AYUDAME PORFABOR TE LO SUPLICO**

 **tipo 1:¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERCARTE PORNQUE TE DISPARAREMOA EN TU PEQUELO Y DEVIL CUERPO?**

 **Jack:intentelo y vera lo que pasa**

 **El tipo comenso a dispararle a jack pero jack no se movio y recibio multiples disparon en el torax**

 **tipo 1:ya sigamos ese muchacho ya esta muertp nadie soportaria tantos disparos**

 **jack se curo y grito a todo pulmon**

 **jack:¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES PERRA!**

 **Tipo 1:¿pero que mierd-**

 **jack corrio rapidamente y de un golpe lo noqueo a los otros 2 les rompionlps brazo y cuando se hacerco a**

 **esa mujer lentamente de forma amenazadora ella solo gateaba asia atras por el miedo que sentiaue aga es**

 **cuando vio que jack le sonrio y estirp su manompara ayudarla a levantar ese miedo se esfumo...**

 **Jack:vamos te ayudare en lo que pueda solo ignora lo que susurre o grite porfabor**

 **¿?:esta bien y ... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **dijo mientras se avalanso a jack para abrasarlo...**

 **jack sorprendido le dio un beso en la frente y acarisio su bello rostro...**

 **¿?:jeje me gusta que aga eso señor jejeje digo emmm ... de repente se pone muy roja parese que ella era**

 **una esclaba como alison pero esta mujer si es muy timida**

 **jack:solo dime que te gusta que te aga y yo lo are jeje no seas timida puedes confiar en mi no te are daño**

 **¿?:eso ya lo se se hoy en adelante yo sere su esclaba ... de todos modos eso es lo que soy...**

 **Jack la tomo de los brazos y dijo con un tono de vos serio**

 **Jack:tu no erea mi esclaba si quieres comportarte como una adelante pero si quieres ser coni una persona**

 **normal esta bien tu decides que quieres y el por que lo quieres**

 **¿?:muchas gracias peri prefiero ser una esclaba**

 **jack:es tu decision si de repente quieres hablar jo me pidas permiso ¿quieres comer?solo dimelo**

 **¿quieres agua? Tomala ¿quieres descansar todps descansamos tu seras parte de mi grupo**

 **¿aceptas? Dijo jack mientras extendia su brazo para estrechar su mano**

 **¿?:...**

 **ella comenzo a dudar y despues le dio su mano a jack y dijo**

 **¿?:esta bien simplemente me gustaria saber cuantos son**

 **Jack:somos 3 con tigo seremos 4 jeje**

 **¿?:jeje esta bien me gustan los grupos pequeños**

 **Jack:esta bien jeje ya vamonos**

 **jack tomo de la mano a esa chica y se dirinian asia el super comersial para reunirse con las demas...**

 **Al llegar vio que liliana y alison ya estaban comiendo**

 **jack:¡CHICAS E REGRESADO! ¡TENEMOS NUEVA COMPAÑERA!**

 **Liliana y alison voltearon rapidamente al oir eso**

 **jack :les presento a... o jo me dijiste tu nombre mejor presentate tu jeje**

 **Itzel:emm mi no- mi nombre es itzel mu-mucho gusto ...**

 **Alison:oye yo te conosco en algun lado te e visto**

 **Itzel:tu tambien te me haces conosida**

 **alison:hummm aver si mañana nos acordamos ¿va?**

 **itzel:va-vale ...**

 **Jack:vale hora de comer**

 **alison:nosotras ya terminamos tu prepara la comida de ustedes jack**

 **jack:oviamente lo hare jeje bueno pasame esas 2 latas**

 **jack coaino unos frigoles y comieron rapido para continuar**

 **Itzel:j-jack**

 **jack:¿mande?**

 **itzel:y esa mujer quien es**

 **jack:ella se llama liliana es una mujer muy celosa al tratarse de mi peeo tu no te preocupes jeje**

 **itzel:esta bien ... amo**

 **jack:ya casi llegamos**

 **liliana:a donde**

 **jack: al refugio de el grupo**

 **liliana:¿cual grupo? ¿de que hablas?**

 **jack:cuando me fui del auper comersial ise muchas cosas entremos como si fueramos parte de elloa o hay**

 **que hacer como si nos unieramos yo temdre que diafrasarme me reconoseran y no les agrado mucho**

 **por lo que ise jejejej**

 **liliana:¿que isiste jack?**

 **jack:limpie la ciudad de zombies los asenine a todos y al pareser a ellos nonles guste**

 **de repente jack ve una tienda de artefactos tales como navajas y herramientas y alado avia una tienda**

 **de disfrases**

 **jack:acompañenme a esa tienda de disfrases**

 **Jack entro y vio una mascara que le gusto mucho**

 **esta mascara era de un color negro con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa**

 **jack:esta mascara quedara perfecta con mi personalidad**

 **Itzel:¿y por que lo dices?**

 **Jack:En mi hay maldad reprensentada por los colores y la forma de los ojos y en mi hay una gran locura**

 **representada con esa gran sonrisa jeje**

 **itzel solo le sonrio**

 **jack se pusonla ,ascara y dijo**

 **jack:itzel ¿como me queda?**

 **Itzel:le queda muy bien amo dijo mientras sonreia gentilmente**

 **jack:bueno basta de tonterias continuemos**

 **Jack vestia con un pantalon de mesclilla negro una sudadera negra con orejas de gato y su mascara**

 **Cueron un edifisio muy grande con una puerta enorme toco con 3 golpes la puerta**

 **¿?:contraseña**

 **jack:jeje tranquilo bro solo venimos a unirnos**

 **¿?:¿no los an mordido?**

 **jack:claro que no no e visto ni a un zombie por aca creo que alguien acabo coj todos ellos**

 **¿?:y de casualidad... ¿viste como era?**

 **jack:hajajaja yo no vi nada simplemente me contaron pero no me dijeron como era**

 **¿?:esta bien pasen**

 **jack,alison,liliana e itzel entraron con un poco de mieso de lo que pudiera suseder**

 **Jack:hay que separarnos para ver donde tienen su comida,rexursos,armas,munisiones todo**

 **Nos dividiremos en 2 equipos ¿quien viene con migo?**

 **Itzel:yo quiero ir con usted amo lo protegere a toda costa dijo mientras navajas salian de sus mangas**

 **Jack:esta bien tu vendras con migo ustedes 2 busquen mas salidas aparte de estas y exploren lo mas que**

 **puedan siendo discretas**

 **liliana:esta bien adios**

 **Liliana y alison se fueron mesclandose entre dota la gente**

 **leiko:mantente tranquilo jack solo podras utilisarme dentro de unos... 45 minutos masmo menos**

 **jack:*mierda devere de mantenerme en calma***

 **Itzel:¿estas bien jack?**

 **Jack:eeee si si estoy bien jeje**

 **Itzel vio un bar dentro de el refugio y solo se le quedo mirando (asi con cara de "hummm cervesa #homero)**

 **jack:¿quieres un trago?**

 **Itzel:¡SI! emm ee digo ¿se puede?**

 **jack:claro que si vamos**

 **jack se hacerco a la barra y le dijo al señor**

 **jack:¿aqui con que se paga?**

 **Cantinero:jajaj se ve que eres nuebo aqui ea gratis**

 **jack:oka me puede dar lo mas fuerte que tenga**

 **cantinero:pero se ve muy joven**

 **jack:creame que yo si aguanto el alcohol**

 **Dice mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo prende**

 **cantinero:jaja veamos si es verdad eso jeje**

 **El cantinero tomonuna bptella y sirvio un vaso de 500 ML**

 **jack:gracias**

 **jack de un trago se lo termino y dijo**

 **jack:otro**

 **el cantinero sorprendido de que jack no puso ningun gesto por el alcohol**

 **el cantinero le dio otro y susedionlo mismo**

 **jack:dele a uno a esta mujer jej**

 **el cantinero se lo dio itzel se lo tomo de un trago pero ella si puso caras muy graciosas**

 **jack:¿quiere un cigarro señor?**

 **cantinero:si claro muchas gracias**

 **jacl le de 2 cigarrillos y le da un encendedor**

 **cantinero:aqui ya no hay gente como tu nadie me habla nadie me regala nada puff bueno adios chicos**

 **mejor retirense ayi vienen los problematicos de siempre nadie les puede ganar**

 **jack no le iso caso solo bajonla mirada**

 **De repente llegaron 3 señores con una musculatura muybgrande eran altos**

 **¿?1:dame una botella idiota**

 **Cantinero:¡NO! no aoportare mas sus abusos**

 **cuando el tipo lo iva a golpear jack se puso enfrente de el y paro el golpe**

 **¿?1:¿tu quien eres?**

 **jack:mi hombre es jack la peraona mas fuerte de todas**

 **¿?1:jajaja no me agas reir vallamos a apostar a las peleas de aqui si ganas ganaras mucha comida armas**

 **y munisiones ¿aceptas?**

 **itzel:no lo agas jack porfabor**

 **¿?1:tu callate perra**

 **jack:acepto aver si dandotenuna palisa dejas de ser el tipico brabucpn de primaria**

 **fueron elcentro de todo y gemte se reunio a su alrededor formando un circulo**

 **paresia que ya tosoa supieran lo que iva a pasar**

 **Todos le apostaron a ese tipo nadie le aposto a jack**

 **jack:¿ya comenzamos?**

 **¿?1:claro tu da el primer go-**

 **jack no lo dejo terminar jack le dio un golpe brutal en el estomago y deapues otro en el estomago**

 **y eate callo al suelo sin poder continuar.,...**

 **entraron sus 2 compañeros para darle una palisa a jack pero jack actuo rapido**

 **golpeandolos en el eayomago y en las cpatillas dejandolos fuera de combate**

 **todoa le dieron comida,munisiones y armas a jack**

 **Jack tomo a itzel de la mano y fue de vuelta con el cantinero**

 **jack:tome esto le ayudara a defender su bar le dio una escopeta y munisiones**

 **cantinero:muchas gracias hijo toma esto le dio 5 botellas a jack**

 **Jack:muchas gracias**

 **de repente un tipo se le hacerco a jack diciensole en vos baja**

 **¿?:se que no eres de este grupo ¿tu quien eres?...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY CREO QUE A SIDO MUY LARGO BUENO YO ME DEAPIDO**

 **Y AHORA LAS PRWGUNTAS DEK EPISODIO ¿QUE LE ESTARA PASANDO A JACK?**

 **¿QUIEN SERA ESE TIPO? Y SOBRE TODO ...¿SERA AMIGO O ENEMIGO? DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS**

 **EN LOS REVIWS YO ME DESPIDO Y QUE TENGAN LINDO DIA ¡ADIOOOS!**


	36. el diario de jack cap 29 unidos

LHOLA **COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN E ESTADO INACTIVO POR MI TRABAJO PUFF DE ECHO**

 **ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MIENTRAS TERMINO DE COMER JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ¡ADIOS!**

 **13 DE ABRIL DEL 2073 7 PM ...**

 **¿?:se que tu no perteneses a este grupo ¿quien eres muchacho? Dijo con una vos seria**

 **jack:emm y-yo soy nuevo**

 **¿?:jajaja vamos a fuera quiero mostrarte "ALGO"**

 **jack:em c-claro je...**

 **el hombre tomo a jack de los hombros y lo llevo afuera**

 **estando afuera...po**

 **¿?:mira no te creo nada se que solo te uniste para robarnos ¿o no? Tus amigas no son nada discretas**

 **jack:*mierda...devo matarlo o que devere de hacer...***

 **¿?:tranquilo,no pasa nada yo les ayudare...me quiero ir de aqui vamos a llevarnos al cantinero pues el en muy infelis**

 **aqui...nos iremos al anocheser,yo yambien robare comida para largarnos**

 **Jack:yo no vengo solamente a robar comida ... vengo a exterminar a todo ese grupo ... tu seras de mi grupo al igual**

 **que el cantinero al final a los sobrevivientes les dare la opsion de unirse a mi o de morir**

 **¿?:jajajajja nonpodras solo yo te ayu-**

 **jack lo intwrrumpe quitandose la mascara mientras dice**

 **Jack:como veras...no soy una persona normal,tengo habilidades...asi que al amaneser asesinare a todos exepto a ti**

 **y al cantinero**

 **¿?:demonios...esta bien quedate con toda la diversion...**

 **jack:jaja bueno vallamos a investigar como destruirlos**

 **¿?:si,si,si lo que usted diga señorito dijo cpn vos sarcastica**

 **jack:¡JA!**

 **¿?:regresemos a comer tengo muucha hambre**

 **jack y ese tipo entraron devuelta a el refiguio...**

 **jack entro y vio a todas esas personas hablando y conviviendo ...**

 **jack:lo siento mucho...pero deven de morir...pero ¿que le habran echo a aque tipo...?**

 **jack vio a unos niños corriendo y jugando**

 **jackcomenso a sentir lastima estubo apuntonde renunsiar pero al ver como un tipongolpeo a un niño**

 **solo por que choco con el y derramo su cervesa**

 **jack corrionlo mas rapido que pudo y golpeo el rpstro de aquel tipo con mucha fuerza**

 **Asiendo aue este callera inconsiente**

 **jack se inca y extiende su manonpara ayudar a que el niño se levante**

 **jack:hola chiquillo yo soy jack ¿y tu,como te llamas?**

 **Paco:me llamo paco perp todos me dicen paquito dijo mientras lloraba**

 **jack:tranquilo amigo dame un abraso jeje**

 **Paco se levanto y lo abraso con fuerza**

 **paco:muchas gracias señor ...**

 **jack:anda,ve a seguir jugando tus amigillos te estan esperando**

 **paco:adios señor dijo mientras se limpiabanlas lagrimas y corria asia sus amigos**

 **jack:*estos tipos deven de morir,les dejare la guarida a las mujeres y a unos cuantos hombres**

 **para que las apollen ...***

 **Jack se reencontro con alison**

 **Itzel:¿¡QUE PASO JACK TE PERDI DE VISTA DE REPENTE DESAPARESISTE DONDE TE AVIAS METIDO!?**

 **Jack:tranquila tenemos un nuevo aliado lo conoseras mas tarde ahora ayudame a buscar a alison y a liliana**

 **itzel:entendido**

 **jack la tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar**

 **itzel:*¿pornque me abra tomado de la mano? Sera que yo...¿le gusto?...***

 **jack:ya las e visto -.-**

 **itzel:en donde es-**

 **Liliana:¡MI CORAZON ENCANRADO VIBRA POR ELMPOLVO DE ESPRENZA Y MAGIA!**

 **Alison:¡DEL UNIVERSO QUE TODOS AMBISIONAN POSEER!**

 **Jack:hay dios mio que discresion hee**

 **itzel:jajajaja jajaja**

 **itzel estallo de risa al ver como liliana se resbalo de la mesa**

 **jack:jajaja se callo ¡BUUU..BUUUU!**

 **Alison al ver a jack corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para abrasarlo**

 **alison:¡JAAACK!**

 **alison lo abraso con fuerza**

 **liliana:¿jack?**

 **Camino tambaleandose de un lado a otro**

 **jack:¿an estado bebiendo...¿verdad?**

 **Liliana:fue alison quien empeso yo solo queria ganar :'v**

 **jack:puff vamos a dormir ... pero primero devemos de buscar a alguien...**

 **Liliana:¿como es?**

 **jack:es alto ...**

 **liliana:¿y que mas?**

 **jack:solo recuerdo eso XD**

 **¿?:¿me estabas buacando?**

 **jack dio un un pequeñomgrito mientras daba un salto asia atras**

 **¿?:jajajajaja ¿te asuste? Jaja**

 **jack:que grasiosito**

 **¿?:jajaja vallamos a dormir tus amigas estan muy ebrias**

 **jack:¿aqui duermen o ...**

 **¿?:ustedes 4 tendran que dormir en una habitasion pues solo nos sobra 1 mañana los despertare temprano para ejecutar el plan**

 **jack:ok guianos a nuestra habitasion porfabor**

 **¿?:claro**

 **jack:por alguna extraña razon cuando veo su rostro veo borroso su rostro y cuando tratonde recordarlo**

 **no puedo ¿que estara pasando?**

 **¿?:¿pasa algo? Tienes una expresion de preocupasion**

 **jack:no,no pasa nada je,je...je**

 **¿?:esta bien fingire que te creo esta es su habitasion dijo abriendonuna pierta con una cama grande**

 **Una mesa y a un lado dps cajas que decian "comida" "agua"**

 **jack:entremos a dormir borrachas**

 **Alison ybliliana entraron y calleron en la cama**

 **jack:muchas gracias mañana empesamos con el plan y solo te pedire una cosa...no te asustes cuando**

 **veas lo que soy capas de hacer ...**

 **¿?:tranquilo jaja a mi nada me da miedo**

 **Jack:eso espero...dijo mientras bajaba la mirada**

 **¿?:tranquilo je adios**

 **Jack:adios**

 **Su compañerp se marcho**

 **jack al voltear ve a alison y a liliana acoatadas en la cama profundamente dormidas**

 **jack:puff bueno a dormir**

 **Jack se quito su sudadera sus zapatos y su pantalon**

 **itzel solo lo miraba sonrojada**

 **jack:¿que pasa?**

 **itzel:n-no emm no es nada jeje emm emm mejor dormamos jeje**

 **Jack:anda aun cabemos tu y yo eso creo jeje**

 **itzel:emm...¿me puedo quitar mi playera y mi pantalon?**

 **jack:claro yo no te are nada jeje**

 **Itzel:v-vale**

 **itzel se quito su ropa y rapidamente se avalanso a la cama y se cubrio con las cobijas**

 **jack:puff ya no hay espasio...bueno pues ya que dormirw en el sillon**

 **jack se recosto en el sillon**

 **itzel:jack...acuestate jeje yo me acostare ensima tullo**

 **jack:hummm buenonesta bien *este sillon no es comodo asi que mejormle ago caso***

 **Jack se recoato e itzel se acosto ensima de el**

 **itzel:descanse jeje..**

 **jack:igual ...*demonios esto parese un harem ...***

 **jack cerro sus ojoa y se propuso a dormir ...**

 **14 SE ABRIL DEL 2073 7 AM**

 **¿?:JACK ES HORA LEVANTATE**

 **jack se desperto y al levantarse desperto a alison,liliana e itzel (que hueva escribor todos sus nombres :'v)**

 **jack:vistamse rapiso es hora**

 **se vistieron y salieron**

 **¿?:ustedes salgan de aqui jack y yo los asesinaremos a todos**

 **jack:exepto mujeres,niños y a hombres que quieran ayudar**

 **¿?:como usted ordene rey mio**

 **jack:vamos**

 **jack se posisiono en laarte central y comenzo a disparar a el techo**

 **enseguida llegarpn todos y le apuntaron con un arma**

 **jack:¡ES HORA DE MORIR MALDITOS!**

 **Jack:leiko ¿lista?**

 **leiko:siempre lista jajaja ahora solo ...dejame ...¡SALIR!**

 **Jack corriomrapidamente mientras le disparaban y comenzp a asesinarlos uno**

 **mientras su conpañero les disparaba estando en cubierto**

 **jack/leiko:¡MUERAN MALDITOS ! JAJAJAJA**

 **Jack termino rapidamente con ellos y grito**

 **Jack/leiko:¡TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN VIVIR VEMGAN RAPIDO!**

 **enseguida llegaron las mujeres cpn sus niños**

 **Jack/leiko:¡LAS DEJARE VIVIR A USTEDES PUS SUS INTENSIONES NO SON MALAS!**

 **de repente llegan los hombres lentamente con las manos arriba**

 **Jack/leiko:tranquilos no les hare daño simplemente quiero que cuiden de estas mujeres**

 **y cpntinuen sobreviviendo pero no agan daño a nadie y unanse a su equipo rival asinseran imparables**

 **de rwpente entra su lider un hombte muy alto con una musculatura exageradamente grande**

 **lider:primero venseme en una pelea sera una pelea a muerte no creo que me puedas ni to-**

 **jack de un golpe en el estomago lo dejo fuera de combate**

 **jack/leiko:no me jusges no parabas de hablar ahora obedeseme**

 **lider:primero me tendras que asesi-**

 **jack le aplasto su cabesa**

 **Jack/leiko:perdonen todo este alborpto nonpara de hablar ahora este refugio es sullo ¡ADIOS!**

 **jack busco al cantinero y lo encontro en su barra aburrido como siempre**

 **jack:venga con migo yo y mis compañeros lo protegeremos**

 **cantinero:claro (e olvidado si le puse nombre o no XD)**

 **Jack:pyes llevese todas sus botellas y largemonos**

 **el cantinero se llevo todas sus botellas**

 **¿?:bien echo compa ahora largemonos**

 **jack:antes que nada cual es tu nombre**

 **¿?:emmm aolo diganme arcangel**

 **Jack:¿ok?**

 **Arcangel:largemonos de aqui dijo mientras se ponia unas gafas de sol y una gorra**

 **jack y sus compañeroa se marcharon de el lugar ...**

 **mientras caminaban las chicas se pusieron a platicar entre ellas y arcangel comenzo a hablar**

 **con el cantinero**

 **jack:*¿d-donde estoy?...¿qu-quien soy?...¿por que estoy aqui?...¿ellos quienes son ?**

 **¿donde esta mi familia...? ¿por que sigo con vida? ...¿por que...devo de proteger a la gente...?**

 **de repente leiko sale del cuerpo de jack y le da una fuerte bofetada**

 **Jack volvio a la realidad pues entre mas se undia en ese oscura mar ...mas perdia el control**

 **jack:¿qu-que esta pasando?**

 **cuando subio la mirada tenia sometido a arcangel**

 **arcangel:aggg tranquilo so-solo fue una broma**

 **alison,liliana,itzel y el cantinero lo trataban de separar pero era inutil**

 **jack lo solto..**

 **jack:e-encerio perdon ... no,no se que me paso**

 **arcangel:tranquilo**

 **leiko:jack no vuelvas a perder el control...por el momento no se que es lo que te esta pasando**

 **pero are lomposible por ayudarte**

 **jack:muchas gracias...¿que me eata pasando? Susurraba**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE LA SEMANA XD TRATARE DE AUBIR 2-3 CAPITULOS POR SEMANA**

 **PERO POR EL TRABAJO TAL VES ESCRIBA 1 EPISODIO A LA SEMANA ARE LO POSIBLE**

 **POR SUBIR 2-3 EPISODIOS LA SEMANA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ¡ADIOOOS!**

 **NO OLVIDEN QUE TENGO UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK LLAMADA "el diario de jack fanfic"**

 **BUENO ADIOS ¡LINDA NOCHE!**


	37. el diario de jack episodio 30 locura

HOLA **COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MIYNBIEN AQUINLES DEJONEL EPISODIO 30 HOY FALTE AL TRABAJO POR PROBLEMAS DE SALUD...ASI QUE DEAPUES DE ESTE EPISODIO TRATARE DE SUBIR EL EPISODP 2 DE MI OTRA HISTORIA BUENO YO M DEAPISO ¡QUE DIAFRUTEN EL EPISPDIO ADIOOOS!**

 **14 DE ABRIL DEL 2073... 00:00 AM**

 **Jack y sus compañeroa caminaban sin ningun rumbo...**

 **Alison:oye jack...¿nos falta mucho?**

 **jack:sinseramente ... no lo se solo sigamos en linea recta devemos de encontras una nueva ciudad**

 **al cabo de 45 minutos vieron algo a lo lejos**

 **alison:ya veo la nueva ciudad priemerp sormamos y despues sigamos**

 **jack:hummmm ustedes duermannyo me quedare a cuidarlos mientras duermen**

 **Alison,liliana y arcangel se recostaron el el suelo el cantinero simplemente saco de su mochila una botella**

 **y la abrio**

 **cantinero:oye ¿quieres?**

 **jack:claro**

 **el cantiero se hacerco a jack y le dio la botella**

 **jack tomo de la botella y deapues se la paso al cantinero**

 **Cantinero:vamos a cuidarlos mientras bebemos y hablamos**

 **jack:mejor uated duermase deve de descansar**

 **cantinero:mejor nos turnamos yo primero**

 **jack se recosto y se quedo profundamente dormido**

 **30 minutos deapues... (01:20)**

 **jack deaperto y vio que el cantinero seguia bebiendo y fumando**

 **jack se levanto y dijo**

 **jack:es mi turno ...descanse**

 **cantinero:esta bien *bosteso...* me deapiertas en 30 minutos**

 **jack:jaja claro**

 **el cantinero se recosto y se quedo profundamente dormido por el alcohol**

 **jack se sento tomo una botella y antes de llevarla en su boca comenzo a escuchar voses**

 **¿?:ajajaja das pena**

 **¿?:¡ME DAS ASCO MALDITO!**

 **¿?:deverias de morir jajajajaja**

 **¿?:solo eres una basura inutil**

 **¿?:¿sabias de que esas chicas solamente estan junto a ti para sobrevivir?**

 **¿?:si si si ellas no te aman no te quieren ellas solo quieren sobrevibir**

 **jack:callense malditos**

 **jack puso sua manos en su cabeza mientras se retoraia en el suelo**

 **¿?:AJAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE DEVIL!**

 **jack:¡YO NONSOY DEVIL AOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU MALDITO!**

 **¿?:desde que eres niño has sido un estorbo (jack:no) una basura (jack:noo) ¡UNA MIERDA INSERBIBLE!**

 **jack:¡DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITO!**

 **(Por cierro todo esto esta pasanso en su cabeza)**

 **mientras tanto en la realidad...**

 **jack eataba tirado en el suelo retorsiendose de dolor mientras gruñia ...**

 **de vuelta a su cabeza ...**

 **Jack:¡LARTENZE DE MI CABEZA MALDITOS!**

 **¿?:jajaja nunca nos iremos**

 **¿?:¡JAJAAJA MEJOR MUERETE!**

 **de repente jack se despierta en un lugar totalmente obscuro**

 **jack:e-en donde estoy...**

 **¿?:jajaja es tan idiota no sabe en donde esta jajaja**

 **jack:¡DEJENME IR MALDITOS!**

 **de repente el lugar se ilumina y se ds cuenta de que esta en su casa mientras sus padres y hermanos lo observavan**

 **Familia:¡NOS DEJASTE MORIR ASI QUE TU TAMBIEN DECES DE MORIR MALDITO NUNCA TE QUISIMOS SIEMPRE TR TUBIMOS LASTIMA**

 **SIEMPRE PENSAMOS QUE ERA MEJOR QUE NO UBIERAS NACIDO MALDITA BASURA KJAJAJAJ!**

 **Jack comenzo a gritar desconteoladamente**

 **jack:callense,callensee,CALLENSE,¡CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA!**

 **Familia:ajajajaj miren que devil es ajajajjaa das pena no mereses ser parte de nuesrra familia**

 **de repente aparese una silueta de mujer de color rojo**

 **Leiko:ya cierren esa boca o tendre que asesinarlos**

 **familia:intentalo mal-**

 **leiko de un golpe con sus afiladas uñas los destroso en un instante**

 **leiko al voltear a ver a jack y ve que el estaba tirado en el suelo en posision fetal,llorando totalmente destrosado por dentro**

 **leiko se hacerca lo levanta y dice**

 **leiko:tranquilo jack eso solo fue una ilusion creada por tu mente ya se que es lo que te pasa pero no puedo decirtelo aqui**

 **jack:o-ok**

 **jack desperto y al despertar vio que aun era de noche se levsnto lentamente y vio que sus compañeros seguian dormidos**

 **de repente leiko sale del cuerpo de jack**

 **leiko:jack oo que tienes no es normal..**

 **jack:ya dilo ¿que es lo que me pasa?**

 **leiko:tu muy bien sabes que los humanos pieden volverse locos ... pero ... a diferensia de los demas tu locura es muy diferente pues no es creada por tu mente si mo es...**

 **jack:ya dilo porfabor ¿tan malo es? Dijo con vos nerviosa**

 **leiko:lo que tienes ... un demonio trata de entrar a tu cuerpo pero no se si sea "bueno" o "malo"**

 **flash back**

 **Leiko:largo de aqui,este ea mi portador**

 **locura:jajaja ¿encerio te as escariñado con este idiota? Jajaaja dijo con vos de psicopata**

 **leiko:si...el me a pueso un nombre y yo lonprotegremde cualquier peligro...incluso de ti...hermano**

 **locura:ajajajaaj ¡TU YA NO MERESES SER MI HERMANA!**

 **la locura corrio rapidamente asia leiko pero ella lo derubo con una barrera creada apartir de si energia**

 **leiko:¿acaso has olvidado quien ea ms fuerte aqui?**

 **locura:¿acaso no recuerdas que yo ahora soy mas fuerte que tu?**

 **leiko:jaja eso ya lo veremoa**

 **leiko encerro a la lpcura en esa barrera**

 **locura:ajaajaa ¿¡CRES QUE ESTO ME ASESINARA!?**

 **leiko:no,pero te ara sufrir como nunca...**

 **locura:jajaja eao no lo cre-**

 **Un rayo golpeo su cuerpo**

 **locura:¿que es esto? Eso no dolio**

 **leiko:eso solo es el inicio**

 **de repente se comenzo a llenar de lava**

 **locura:¡AAAAAAA!**

 **leiko:ayi te quedaras**

 **Locura:¡ACASO-CRES QUE-ESTO ME-DENTENDRAAAAA!**

 **Leiko:yo creo que si**

 **fin de flash back**

 **jack:ok...hay que sacarlo de mi cuerpo y mente se que si lo dejamos enrrar y lo controlamos**

 **sere mas fuerte pero...**

 **leiko:¿pero que?**

 **jack:solo te necesito a ti**

 **despues de esas palabras la abraso**

 **jack:ayudame a acar esta cosa de mi interior**

 **leiko:para hacerlo deveras de dormir primero y ayi enfrentaremos a ese demonio juntos**

 **jack:si...**

 **jack se recosto y rapidamente quedo dorido**

 **Voses:mirenlo a vuelto jijiji**

 **jack:no les tengo miedo**

 **familia:largo de aqui...no mereses searte de nuestra familia**

 **Jack:mas bien ustedes no meresen ser parte de mi familia**

 **despues de eso jack los asesino**

 **jack:que deviles dijo mientras se volteaba dandoles la espalda a sus cuerpos ya sin vida...**

 **de repente un destello rojo cae adelante de el**

 **leiko:jack ea hora de acabar con esto**

 **jack:si**

 **leiko:recuerda no podras utilisarme asinque quedate lejos y cuando veas el momento ataca**

 **jack:si...**

 **de repente el lugar se pone todo de color blanco como si ubieran encendidonla luz**

 **y de repente cae un destello morado**

 **locura:jajaja ¿vienea a pelear de nuevo? Tu maldita barrera me a dejado devilitado deves de pagar**

 **lo que me has echo**

 **leiko:lo sientomsolo te dare 2 opsiones a elegir la primera opsion es largate por tu propia cuenta y la**

 **segunda opsion es La muerte**

 **locura:¿ustedes matarme a mi? Jajajajaja el ultimo ejercito de humanoa dijo lo mismo y ya sabes que paso**

 **leiko:el es un humao diferente...**

 **locura:bueno ¿a que vinieron a pelear o a platicar? (Sehuramente ustedes pensaron lo mismo XD)**

 **leiko:esta bien**

 **Leiko corrio rapidamente y le dio un golpe con todo su poder en el estomago a la locura**

 **kyoki:me llamo kyoki niño por cierto**

 **despues de eso kyoki salio disparado por el golpe de leiko**

 **Jack enseguida golpeo el suelo con fuerza**

 **kyoki:jajaa ¿por que haces eao niño? Jajaja as verguen-**

 **debajo de kyoki una luz morada mas intensa que nunca salio del suelo...**

 **leiko:pero que mierda**

 **jack:yo no soy devil y de lomvoy a demostrar maldito**

 **kyoki:jajaja el niño esta decidido adarlo todo jaja te voy amatar maldito**

 **jack corria asia kyoki y kyoki asia jack**

 **jack le dio un holpe e el rostro despues de eso comenzo a golpear su torax para despues tumbarlo**

 **una patada pero kyoki se levanto como si nada tomando a jack del cuello pero jack resistio y golpeo**

 **su rostro asta que kyoki lo solto...**

 **kyoki:erea bueno niño jaja pero no eres lo sufisientemente fuerte como para ganarme**

 **jack:¿estas seguro?**

 **Enseguida kyoki aparesio frente a jack y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago...**

 **jack cayo inconaiente al suelo y leiko fuena atacar a kyoki**

 **leiko:¿¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO!?**

 **Kyoki:si,si,si sigue asi atacame con toda tu furia y tu odio deja salor quien realmente eres ajajaa**

 **leiko:¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO!**

 **Jacl recobro la consiensia pero el eataba muy lastimado por ese golpempues el aolo era una persona**

 **normal y corriente...**

 **jack observava como leiko estaba ganando pero de repente...**

 **Kyoki recibio un golpe de leiko en el rostro pero este lo resistio y deapues dijo**

 **kyoko:creo que ahora ea mi turno ¿no? Deapues de esas palabras volteo a ver a leiko y le mostro**

 **Una sonrisa que penetro en su interior**

 **leiko solo dio un paso asia atras para que deapues kyoki le comenzara a golpear sin piedad...**

 **jack no podia quedarse observando... asi que se levanto corrio torpemente asia kyoki y le dio**

 **un golpe en la espalda a kyoki enseguida kyoki avento a leiko y comenzo a golpear a jack**

 **asta que este termino en el suelo muy mal herido jack ya nompodia ponerse de pie...**

 **kyoko:en un mometo vuelvo espere aqui señor pues en un momento le atendere jajaaja**

 **kyoki llego a donde se encontraba leiko totalmente herida sin poder moverse**

 **kyoki:¿ya as aprendido la leccion?**

 **leiko:primero muerta *cof* *cof***

 **kyoki:aua deseos son ordenes dijo poniendo su mano en su frente como saludo**

 **kyoki tomo a leiko y comenzo a torturarla jack al eacuchar aua gritos trato de levantarse pero**

 **el ya jo podia levantarse...**

 **jack:por que devo de ser tan devil (golpea el suelo) por que,por que ¡POR QUE! (Golpea el suelo)**

 **jack se levanto nueva mente y solo observava con total furia,odio y deapresperia a kyoki**

 **jack:¡HEY,IMBESIL!**

 **Kyoki voleta a ver a jack**

 **Kyoki:¿¡QUE PASO SEÑOR,YA LE URGE QUELE ATIENDA!?**

 **Jack:¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA IDIOTA YO TE VOY A ATENDER A TI!?**

 **Jack comenzo a cubrirse en un aura morada obscura ...**

 **kyoki:wooow mira eso hermana**

 **kyoki tomo la cabeza de leiko e iso que viera a jack**

 **kyoki:¿sabes que significa eso? ¿sabes que es lo que e esta asiendo?**

 **leiko:no...**

 **kyoki:el esta dejando a atras su humanidad si es que jo logra controlarse el morira jajajap**

 **leiko:¡JACK PORFABOR NO AGAS ESO PORFABOR!**

 **Jack:¡MALDITO TE MATAREEEEEEE!**

 **Jack comenzo a sacar todo ese poder dejandose llevar por la locura y el odio**

 **kyoki:oww no era lo que yo pensaba ...**

 **leiko:¿a-a que te refieres?**

 **kyoki:pense que estaba dejando atras su humanidad pero no es asi mira su rostro esta sonriendo**

 **el solp se esta dejando que su locura y odio lo controle ... pensaba que el era fuerte... ajajajaa**

 **de repente jack ya eataba frente a el**

 **jack:holis**

 **jack deapues de esa palabra le dio una fuerte patada mandandolo a volar**

 **kyoki:wooow ¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE QUE BUENA PATADA DARE MI 100% ASI QUE TU DA EL TULLO!**

 **Jack:¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA DE UNA VES!**

 **Kyoki y jack comenzaron a intercambiar golpes jack resiatialos golpes sin recibir ningun daño**

 **pero tanto a kyoki ... el los resistia pero poco a poco el eataba recibiendo daño**

 **jack termino por darle una patada con todo su poder mandandolo a bolar nueva mente**

 **jack:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DAS PENA!**

 **Kyoki callo al suelo sin energia y brutalmente dañado**

 **jack:holi señor es hora de atenderlo jack se inco y comenzo a torturarlo**

 **kyoki solo gritaba de dolor asta que dejo de moverse...**

 **jack:owww ¿ya se acabo la diversion? Uff bueno adios señor**

 **jack se levanto y se dirigia asia leiko mientras decia**

 **jack:hola señorira ¿quiere que la atienda?**

 **leiko:jack no porfabor recuerda quien erea**

 **Jack:yo se muy bien quien soy (soy el doctor simi ALV XD) el doctor jack espesialista en dolores jeje**

 **leiko:porfabor no ¡JAAACK!**

 **De repente jack cae al suelo desvanesiendo su aura...**

 **leiko comienza a mover a jack para despertarlo**

 **Alison:¡JACL DESPIRTA JAAACK!**

 **Jack abre loa ojoa lentamente y comienza a toser sangre y de repente todos ven como**

 **su ropa comiensa a romperse y a apareser heridas e el cuerpo de jack**

 **jack se comiensa a quejar de doloe**

 **jack:mierda**

 **jack se levanto lentamente y comenzo a ver al cielo**

 **jack:¡GUAAAAAAAAAA! jack comenzo a gritar de dolor**

 **alison:que pasa jack**

 **el grito desprtp a todos y todos ven a jack muy mal herido jack cae nuevamente al suelo inconsiente**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISPDIOMDE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO COMENZARE A HACER**

 **DIRECTOS DE SONIDO EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK COMENZARE A NARRAR DESDE EL EPISODIO 1**

 **ASTA ESTE EPISODIO... POR EL MOMENTO NOMAUBIRE EPISODIO POR MI TRABAJO**

 **BUENO ADIOS (LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK SE LLAMA "el diario de jack fanfic")**


	38. El diariode jack cap 31:es hora de march

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJARE EL EPISODIO 31 ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BUENO ADIOOOS**

 **14 de abril del 2073 14:00**

 **jack desperto muy mal herido el se encontraba al pareser en una casa jack se levanto y comenzo a caminar por la casa...**

 **jack:¡¿HOLAA?! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEEEN?!**

 **arcangel:¡BUUU! ¡SOY UN FANTASMA QUE VIENE A COMERTE! grito con vos burlona**

 **jack:¡¿donde estamos arcangel?!**

 **arcangel¡MIERDA! ¿¡COMO SABIAS QUE ERA YO?!**

 **jack:¡dejate de bromas y ven aqui!**

 **arcangel,liliana,alison y ... el emmm... cantinero (e olvidado si le puse nombre o no otra ves XD)**

 **jack:¿en donde estamos? este lugar por alguna extraña razon se me hace familiar...**

 **¿?:jack bienvenidio de vuelta...hijo mio ...**

 **jack enseguida se puso en posision de defensa para atacar**

 **jack:quien mierdas eres**

 **¿?:soy tu padre ¿no me reconoses hijo mio?**

 **jack:no puedes ser yo asesine ami familia**

 **¿?:esos fueron personas que tomaron nuestras identidades para poder ganarse la confiansa de nuestra aliansa expulsandonos**

 **pensando que eramos impostores**

 **jack:si eres tu ¿por que me dejaste a mi suerte?**

 **¿?:por que sabiamos que eras fuerte y podrias valerte por ti mismo y mira lo que as logrado tus amigos me an contado todo**

 **jack:¡ESO ES MENTIRA SOLO ME DEJASTE PARA NO SER UN ESTORBO PARA USTEDES NO ME MIENTAS!**

 **¿?:esta bien... si fue por eso... pero creeme un dia despues nos arrepentimos y comenzamos a buscarte como locos pero mirate**

 **ahora asta dominas a un demonio a tu voluntad ¿cres que e echo algo mal?**

 **Jack:jaja creo que es mejor que me large**

 **Alison:jack porfabor habla con tu padre y traten de llevar una relacion algo ... mejor**

 **Jack:¿es encerio?**

 **Liliana:si jack porfabor aslo por nosotras**

 **Arcangel:y aslo por mi nene**

 **Jack:mierda... esta bien**

 **Padre:jack ¿recuerdas mi nombre?**

 **Jack:...era... ¿jhon?**

 **¿?:ese no era pero dime como quieras**

 **Jack:entonces simplemente te llamare jc**

 **Jc:esta bien JC estira su mano para estrechar la mano de jack,jack simplemente tomo su mano y la**

 **estrecho**

 **JC:bueno creo que ese es un progreso ¿no?**

 **Jack:yo diria que si dijo mientras sonreia**

 **JC:vale espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien ahora saluda a tu madre**

 **¿?:hola jack**

 **Jack:madre ¿cual es tu nombre?**

 **¿?:dime como mas te guste ...**

 **Jack:hummm te dire...madre**

 **Madre:esta bien ... (sinceramenre no recuerdo los nombres :'v)**

 **Jack:salgamos tengo algo que mostrarles**

 **Jack y sus compañeros salieron de la casa**

 **Al salir jack dijo**

 **Jack:les mostrate lo que e aprendido en todo este tie-**

 **De repente jack cae al suelo y despierta en un lugar obsculo donde escucho una voa familiar**

 **Leiko:jack no es hora de jugar se hacerca algo muy grande deves de advertirles que ya no es seguro**

 **Jack:pero tu y yo podemos ¿no?**

 **Leiko:no...no podremos...si aun tubieras el beast mode aun tendriamos el 50% de posibilidad pero ya no**

 **Jack:mierda devemos de intentarlo**

 **Leiko:esta bien,solo advierteles que comienses a desalojar este lugar por que ese mounstruo llegara**

 **Aqui aproximada mente en 30 minutos si alguien quiere y puede que nos ayude si no que se large**

 **Jack:entendido**

 **Leiko:ahora despierta**

 **Jack desperto y al despertar vio a sus padres muy preocupados**

 **Jack:¡DESALOJEN EL LUGAR! comenso a gritar mientras se levantaba**

 **Jack:¡DESALOJEN EL LUGAR O MORIRAN PORFABOR DESALOJEN EL LUGAR!**

 **JC:¿que pasa?**

 **Jack:algo muy grande se hacerca deven de desalojar este lugar si quieren ayudarme ayudenme si no**

 **Largense**

 **JC:yo te ayudare**

 **Alison:yo igual**

 **Liliana:sabes que cuentas con migo**

 **Arcangel:no puedo dejar que un niñito muera**

 **Madre:yo...lo are**

 **Jack:entonces tomen armas y preparense por que nos sobran 25 minutoa asi que ponganse a cubierto**

 **Jack se quedo ayi parado mientras los demas fueron por armas y despues fueron a esconderse a los**

 **tejados de las casas se comunicaban por unos wokitokis**

 **Jack:¿estan listos?**

 **Todos:listos**

 **Jack:esa cosa puede llegar en cualquier momento**

 **De repente...**

 **Se escucho un gruñido enorme como si de un mounstruo se tratase**

 **Jack solo se quedo parado esperando**

 **De repente ve que las casaa poco a poco estaban siendo destruidas asta que llego a donde se encontraba**

 **Jack se detubo y solo comenzo a gruñir era ... como un oso gigante**

 **Jack:¡ATAQUEEEEN!**

 **Leiko le dio su poder a jack y jack fue dirextamente a atacar**

 **Jack corria saridamente asia el pero ese oso solo respondio con un manotaso con el que mando a volar a jack**

 **Jack se levanto rapidamente y fua a atacar nueva mente pero estabes esquibo el golpe y estando debajo**

 **De ese mounstruo golpeo el suelo y de el salio una explosion que le causo una grabe erida a el oso**

 **Pero se comenzo a curar poco a poco de repente se deja caer callendo ensima de jack**

 **Jack solamente gritaba mientras traba de alras a esa cosa sus compañeros no podiam hacer nada mas**

 **Que dispararle a ese mounstruo jack comenso a arañar con sua enormes garras para poder haxer que esa**

 **Cosa se le quitara de ensima pero esa cosa no se quitaba jack logro perforar el pecho de esa cosa**

 **Entro en si cuerpo y comenso a destruir todo lo que pudo comenso a dar golpes explosibos para destrosar**

 **A esa cosa desde adentro jack busco ybusco asta que concontro su cuello jack salio por ayi pero al salir**

 **por la boca de esa cosa vio que realmente no le iso nada pues se estaba volviendo a regenerar..**

 **Jack:mierda creo que...devere de dejar mi humanidad para lograr obtener el poder necesario**

 **Para poder acabar con esa bestia ...**

 **Leiko:no digas estupideses jack mejor trata de recuperar el beast mode**

 **Jack:muy tarde adios leiko te quiero... ¡ADIOS EQUIPO FUE UN PLACER ESTAR JUNTO A USTEDES!**

 **Jack comenzo a gritar de dolor pues su cuerpo comenso a tener cambios muy bruscos...**

 **En sus brasos comenzaron a salir algo paresido a escamas pero estas estaban alsadas y eran filosas**

 **Como si de espadas se tratasen sus piernas comensaron a sacar un tipo de espinas en su rostro**

 **Aparesio una mascara que cubria su rostro esta tenia una enorme sonrisa en ella ...**

 **Jack:¡JAJAJAJJAA! ¡AHORA PUEDO SENTIR EL PODER...AHORA PODRE SALVARLOS!**

 **jack corrio asia esa bestia y enterro sus brasos en uno de sus ojos y con esas escamas saco ese ojo**

 **Jack:aver si te recuperas de eso maldito**

 **Jack le dio una patada con todo su poder mandando a volar a esa cosa**

 **Jack solo miraba cono esa cosa regresaba corriendo**

 **Jack:ven a mi perra ¡JAJAJAJA!**

 **leiko:jack porfabor si sigues asi...**

 **Jack:¡CALLATE!**

 **Jack comenzaba a perder el control poco a poco si el seguia asi ... moriria**

 **Jack corrio asia el oso salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza mandandolo devuelta al suelo**

 **Jack perforo e iso un oyo en la espalda de esa cosa arrancandole la colubna y despues entro a su cuerpo**

 **Comenzp a gritar mie tras un aura negra con rojo comenzaba a rodearlo y de repente...una explosion**

 **Jack desintegro a ese mounstruo pero...aparte de que perdio su humanidad ...perdio su vida...**

 **BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO YA SABES QUE SI ME DEJAN SU SENSUAL REVIEW SE LOS AGRADECERIA Y BUENO ASTA LUEGO ¡ADIOOOS!**


	39. el diario de jack cap 31 parte 2

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MEJOR QUE BIEN AQUI LES DEJO LA PARTE 2 DEL EPISODIO ANTERIOR YA QUE POR ALGUNOS**

 **PROBLEMAS NO LO PUDE TERMINAR BUENO YO MEJOR ME CALLO Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL EPISPDIO ADIOOS**

 **jack no solo perdio su humanidad ... tambien a perdidola vida .. jack desperto en un lugar totalmente obscuro ... y una vos familiar le comenzo a hablar**

 **demonio:hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo mio es hora de que pages el fabor que te hice ase tiempo**

 **jack:esta bien pero protege a mis compañeros en su viaje**

 **demonio:no de echo yo los mandare a matar jajaja idiota solo queria divertirme pero no duraste nada**

 **asi que ahora me llevare tu alma y la de tus amigos jajaja**

 **jack cerro su puño con toda su fuerza mientras decia**

 **jack:no ellos tu no los tocas esa es mi deuda asi que yo pagare mis errores ellos no an echo nada**

 **demonio:jajajaja si supieras el pasado de cada uno de ellos cambiarias de opion**

 **jack:a ellos no los tocas maldito**

 **demonio:de echo los torturare y a las chicas las violare y despues cuando me canse las torturare y las convertire en mis esclabas sexuales jajaja idiota**

 **de repente despues de esas palabras el suelo comensoa moverse brusca mente mientras que de el cuerpode**

 **jack un aura negra y roja lo comenzo a rodear ajack gritaba con mucha furia y despues de un momento jack**

 **dejo de gritar el suelo se dejo de mover peroel aura permanaecio**

 **jack:no te lo permitire jajaja dijo jack imitando la vos de un niño pequeño mientras estiraba su mano**

 **y creo una mascara de color negro con ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa despues de eso jack se la puso y dijo**

 **jack:primero deveras de pasar (dijo con una vos de niño) arriba de mi cadaver (dijo con una vos gruesa)**

 **demonio:jajaja nunca podras con migo maldito idiota solo me tomara 10 mimnutos el acabarte**

 **jack solo estaba riendo descontroladamente dando a dar a entender que no le tenia miedo**

 **demonio:esta bien te acabare de un golpe el cuerpo del demonio cambio de forma y era identico a jack**

 **a diferensia de que este era de piel morena**

 **jack:ven aqui perra**

 **el demonio corrio a una velosidd impresionante y le dio un golpe con todo su poder en el rostro a jack**

 **mandandolo a volar varios metros el demonio solocomenso a reir y entre carcagadas decia**

 **demonio:jajajaja tan facilmente fue esto jajaja da pena niño**

 **jack se levanto se puso sumascara y dijo**

 **jack:eso no me dolio perra jajaja**

 **jack corrio rapidamente asia el demonio y ke dio un golpe el rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros**

 **el demonio al caer se levanto nueba mente pero este tenia sangre en su rostro la cual salio de su nariz**

 **jack:jjajaaj no que acabarias con migo en 5 minutos**

 **demonio:tranquilo apenas a pasado 1 minuto jajaj te acabare en 4 minutos mas**

 **jack:pues ven aqui**

 **jack corria asia el demonio y el demonio corria asia a jack al estar uno frente del otro comensaron a**

 **intercambiar golpes pero el que mas salia herido era el demonio**

 **jack recibio un golpe que lo aurdio pero contra ataco con una fuerte pata en el sortro del demonio**

 **despues de eso ambos dieron un pequeño salto hacia atras**

 **demonio:no eres malo dijo muy agitado y cansado**

 **jack:tu tambien dijo tranquilamente**

 **jack dio un salto a direccion asia el demonio y le dio una patada en su hombro y despues un fuerte golpe**

 **en elestomago del demonio.**

 **el demonio solo comenso a reir mientras tocia sangre**

 **demonios:pues mira tu has ganado si me das un golpe mas voy amorir tu decides si muero o vivo ...**

 **jack solo lo miraba con furia y odio**

 **jack cerro su puño y le dui el golpe final**

 **jack:no soy tan estupido ahora pelea con todo tu poder**

 **demonio:o..con que te diste cuenta eres mas listo de lo que pareses jjajaja esta bien ire con todo**

 **pero antes necesitamos espectadores**

 **de repente chasquea sus dedos y aparesen todos los integrantes de su equipo**

 **liliana,arcangel,alison,el cantinero y sus padres aparesieron en una borbuja grande**

 **demonio:ellos no puedes sobrevivir afuera de esa borbuja si ganas sera inmediatamenete llevado a la tierra**

 **pero si pierdes la borbuja se revienta y tu mueres**

 **jack:jaja esta bien**

 **jack corrio rapidamente y con todo su poder golpeo el rostro de el demonio pero este ni se movio un poco**

 **demonio:¿eso es todo?**

 **jack dio un paso asia atras y el demonio lo tomo del rostro y comenso a golpear su estomago jack callo**

 **al suelo mientras escupia sangre**

 **jack:po-porfabor no lo ...agas**

 **demonio:lo siento pero as perdido**

 **jack:no *cof* *cof* aun puedo pelear**

 **jack se puso de pie y de repente una aura roja y negra comenso a salir de el cuerpo de jack jack comenzo**

 **a gritar pero ahora esa aura contenia un toque de azul jack recupero sus poderes**

 **leiko:jack...ahora tienes el beast mode y la histeria artificial pero no durara mucho tu cuerpo asi**

 **jack seguia fritando y de repente de sus brasos comensaron a salir escamas y en sus piernas comensaron a**

 **salir escamas que podian ocuparse como nabajas**

 **jack de repente desaparesio de la vista de el demonio y aparesia atras de el jack solo le dio un golpe en la**

 **cabeza atravesando su craneo y asesinandolo pero derepente jack recibe un fuerte golpe en la espalda**

 **pero jack ni se movio jack tomo al demonio del cuello lo levanto del suelo y comenzo a golpearlo sin compasion**

 **jack al ver que el demonio no se movia lo dejo caer y le dio una patada en su cabesa destrosandola...**

 **jack:se que sigues ayi deja de mandar a tus siervos y ven tu maldito**

 **el demonio sale y golpe a jack asiendo que este retrosediera jack contra ataco con un combo de patadas en**

 **el estomago y rostro dejando herido al demonio el demonio callo al suelo y dijo**

 **demonio:jaja eres muy bueno ahora no estoy fingiendo estoy apunto de morir asi que tu de-**

 **jack lo tomo del cuello y le arranco la cabesa ... jack grito**

 **jack:¡YO SOY EL GANADOR SAQUENOS A MI Y A MI EQUIPO DE ESTE LUGAR!**

 **de repente aparese en una ciudad en la que el nunca avia estado ...su equipo estaba tirado en el suelo**

 **y jack estaba sumamente cansado y herido jack solo se dejo caer el suelo y comenso a reir asta que**

 **perdio la consiensia ...**

 **BUENO CHICOS U CHICAS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ENCERIO PERDONEN MI INACTIVIDAD PERO**

 **LOS TEMBLORES QUE AN ESTADO PASANDO AQUI EN MEXICO A DESTRUIDO MUCHAS ESCUELAS Y CASA POR LO CUAL YO ME LARGO DE MI CASA PARA IR A AYUDAR Y NO AVIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PERO BUENO TRATARE DE SUBIR EPISODIOS MAS CONSTANTEMENTE ,,,,ADIOS**


End file.
